Shattered Glass Perdition
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Prowl, Bumblebee and Sunstreaker are pulled into an alternate universe along with Starscream and his trine. They must put aside their differences if they ever wish to see their home again. Will contain violence and non con. Rating will change to reflect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oki doki. My next newest major project. This is pretty much an AU (g1) fic based in the Shattered Glass Universe for the most part. There are going to be violent, sexual scenes, torture and implied character death so consider yourself warned. The Rating will change after the intitial posting to reflect the content.

No flames or harsh comments please. I own nothing with regards to TF. Any human characters are my own creation.

Please enjoy and review.

****

**Crossing into Perdition.**

SG Cybertron.

He watched from the balcony. His narrow optics staring, unfeeling across the vast city, his heavily armoured, deep purple and black frame glinting in the light, scars in the metal all too visible, telling the tales of many a battle, of yet another enemy defeated. It was all his, everything within his grasp was conquered and submitted to his rule. Many worlds, including his own. He had not faced a direct challenge to his dominion in some time. Even Megatron had taken refuge off the planet, residing instead on the nearby moon base. The Decepticon's forces were seriously depleted after his last offensive strike.

The bold move had surprised him, it was not like Megatron to directly challenge him, and it had something to do with the newly conquered organic planet known as Earth. Something about its inhabitants had put fire into Megatron's spark and he had fought to protect them. The space bridge had still gone ahead and now the planet was his to control, to mine for all its resources using the fleshy populace as slaves.

His hands gripped the balcony rail tightly. Grinding his dentals together harshly, Optimus Prime growled in dissatisfaction. A whole stellar cycle had gone by and nothing had been heard from Megatron or his forces since he retreated off world. He was planning something. Optimus knew how he thought, better than anyone. He would be ready for him.

He paced from the throne room adorned with trophies from his previous conquests. Heads of his enemies lined the wall as a reminder to anyone who thought they could oppose him. His body guard shifted slightly as he passed him and swiftly fell into step with his leader.

"You're troubled." The heavily armoured, black clad body guard rumbled. Optimus shot him a glance. Only a select few of his men were close enough and brave enough to speak so candidly with him. He continued walking.

"Ironhide you know better than to presume what mood I am in." The guard bowed his head slightly. "No disrespect intended."

Optimus smirked beneath his black battle mask. "Have we had word from Prowl on Earth?"

Ironhide shook his head. "He's had some resistance. Believes the 'cons to be behind it."

Optimus was thoughtful. "That's foolish of them. Has Wheeljack finished repairing the space bridge from the last attack?"

"He has."

Optimus growled softly, pleased. "Maybe I will pay Prowl a visit."

"I am sure he would welcome it Sir."

Optimus chuckled darkly. "Oh I doubt that." He cast a narrow, calculating look towards Ironhide who smirked, his blue optics flashing dangerously.

****

Earth

Bumblebee ducked and fired his shoulder cannon at the approaching seeker. Prowl had managed to reach the space bridge controls and was now laying the explosives to prevent the Decepticons from activating it. The other two seekers lunged at him from behind. He was too fast and agile for them. Leaping out of the way, he landed on his feet, crouched ready to strike. Firing his pulse rifle he caught Skywarp's wing causing him to yelp in pain and anger. Thundercracker returned fire, launching into the air.

Bumblebee found himself flying through the air, landing with a grunt on the hard rock. He tried to right himself as Starscream came around for another attack, unleashing his chain guns with fury on the yellow scout. Sunstreaker provided cover fire as Bumblebee scrambled out of the way. Starscream shrieked with rage. His optics caught sight of Skywarp tackling Prowl head on. The seeker had advantage of size and brute strength but the slight tactician was agile and quick. Managing to leap onto the seeker's back and raining down punches on his helm. Starscream dive bombed toward them.

"Prowl look out!" Sunstreaker yelled frantically, Prowl barely looked up before Starscream had plucked him from Skywarp's back and took off into the sky. The other two Autobots engaged the remaining seekers. Firing everything they had. It soon came to blows as the seekers struggled to fly due to damage. Bumblebee looked up as he heard Starscream yelp in pain, Prowl had wrapped himself around the jet's claws and was using a sharp curved blade to hack into his underside. They plummeted to the ground in a terrifying spin. Landing in a cloud of dust in the middle of the space bridge, Prowl luckily had landed on top and managed to scramble free. The other two seekers went to help their trine leader, followed closely by two attacking Autobots.

"Activate the bridge!" Starscream bellowed as they scrambled to get out of range. Prowl pressed the detonator as the Autobots dived behind rocks for shelter.

A blinding flash filled the night sky as the explosion soared into the sky. The bridge's struts screamed with the strain, the vortex swirling violently, engulfing the debris cloud and the fire. Cries of shock and pain could be heard amidst the thunderous explosion. Then the area fell silent.

A faint shimmer in the air surrounding the space bridge betrayed the open doorway. The console sparked and went dark. There was no sign of any mech in the vicinity. A single weapon lay on the ground abandoned; the only indication there had been anyone in the area.

****

SG Earth

Sunstreaker felt sick as the horrible lurching motion returned, his optics whitened as they were assaulted by bright light. He found himself falling to the ground, landing unceremoniously on his front with a painful grunt.

Bumblebee yelped loudly as he landed on something hard, its jagged edges digging into his frame. He groaned loudly.

"Get off me!" A muffled voice shouted from beneath him. Bumblebee scrambled to his feet, helping Sunstreaker find his. "Where are we?" He asked nervously.

"We're still on Earth." Prowl replied as he brushed sand off his black and white frame. He frowned, weapons fire could be heard over the crest of the hill. Sunstreaker climbed up. "Hey looks like we got reinforcements. Decepticons are taking a pounding."

"Let's help them, then." The two eager 'bots ran towards the fight firing their weapons at the advancing seekers. Prowl slid down the hill launching himself at Skywarp who had hold of what looked like Jazz and was clawing at his chest attempting to eviscerate his spark chamber. He landed on his wings causing Skywarp to yelp in pain and rear back violently sending them both to the ground. He landed heavily on Prowl's slighter frame. The tactician cried out as the seeker struggled. His blue optics opened as he shoved his heavy frame off him. Noting the scars running along the back of his wings Prowl frowned confused. 'They weren't there earlier.' He hesitated, giving Skywarp chance to get away. Starscream's shrill voice could be heard over the din.

"Decepticon's retreat!!"

They departed rapidly, leaving the Autobots cheering in their wake.

"We sure showed them." Bumblebee exclaimed gleefully. Prowl approached him. "Something's not right here."

"Are you kidding me Prowl? We won." Sunstreaker retorted. Prowl remained silent as he glanced round worriedly. "If that's the case, then why are they pointing their weapons... at us?" He spoke calmly, his deep voice quiet. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, mimicked by Bumblebee and Sunstreaker who looked a little stunned for words.

A heavily scarred 'bot stepped forward; his chassis was raked with claw marks across the chest. His black helm was adorned with what looked like claws and his white frame was heavily armoured, they recognised his voice as he addressed them.

"Thanks for your help..." His accented tone was nervous, afraid as his optics hidden by his purple visor, inclined towards Prowl. He stepped forward. "Sir, we weren't aware that you were going to be fighting with us today..." He drifted off glancing at the other two. "Sorry for the security, but that red one looks awfully like someone I used to know before he joined the Decepticons and you... I don't know you at all." He pointed at Bumblebee. He turned back to face Prowl, as Prowl hid any emotion present in his optics. The mech took in air sharply and stood to attention. "You... um... look different... Sir..."

"Why does he keep calling you Sir?" Bumblebee muttered. Prowl narrowed his optics at the mostly white 'bot in front of him. He looked familiar, but it couldn't be...

"What is your name?" He asked carefully.

The 'bot looked surprised as the others around him murmured quietly, tension and fear very present in the atmosphere. "It's Jazz Sir, you promoted me so I could take the lead in this battle... If I haven't performed well Sir... then I..."

Prowl held up his hand. "Jazz?" The 'bot nodded.

Sunstreaker's confusion finally got the better of him. "You're not Jazz! Your paint job is totally wrong; Jazz would never let himself get all scratched up like that, and what in Primus has happened to your head?! What's going on Prowl... and why the slag do they all look like you're going to rip out their spark at any minute?" He was getting more irritable by the minute.

"Calm down Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker!" Jazz yelled. "The traitor! Shoot him!"

"Wait!" Prowl bellowed as he swiftly stepped in front of the now terrified golden 'bot his hands out stretched.

"We're not who you think we are... We came through the space bridge. We're not supposed to be here."

"It's a Decepticon trick!" Someone shouted.

"It's not a trick!" Bumblebee yelled. "He's telling the truth."

"They came with those filthy 'cons!" Another yelled.

Jazz's optics narrowed, invisible to the intruders. "I think you better come with us." He motioned to the soldiers, who gathered round the confused mechs and grasped their arms tightly.

"Restraint will not be necessary." Prowl stated, pulling his arm free. "Where are we going?"

"Meet the boss." Jazz answered simply. "Bring the other 'cons. Make sure they're bound, don't want that damned seeker escaping again."

Bumblebee gasped as he saw the three bound and gagged seekers being led out. They looked like they had been savagely beaten. Prowl's processor started running overtime. They had not looked that badly injured when they'd fought at the space bridge. Starscream glared at him, his face spattered with energon which dripped onto his chest plating, red optics filled with confusion and anger as they were all led back to the Autobots' base. Just what in Primus's name was going on?

****


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: hopefully I will be able to keep writing this before the posting catches up with me, I have been procrastinating. Anyway here's the next installment. The one after this will contain sticky and noncon (I will put warnings up and the rating will be changed so keep an eye out in the (M) section if you wish to continue reading)._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews I hope you all continue to enjoy it!_

****

**Cybertron**

"The battle went well. The Decepticons retreated, no losses on our side."

"Very good. The space bridge is finished. Prime has decided he might like to take a trip out there."

A deathly silence filled the comm. Rodimus smirked as he watched the second in command falter.

"Is he dissatisfied?" He asked finally.

Rodimus laughed coldly. "Oh you know Prime... when is he ever satisfied?"

Prowl raised the orbital plating above his right optic in response, refusing to be baited. "If Prime wishes to come to Earth, then he will tell me himself and not have a grunt like you do it for him."

Rodimus growled dangerously. "Glitching SIC or not, you better watch your fraggin' mouth tactician." He leaned closer to the screen his voice low, dangerous. Prowl remained impassive, staring back at the blood red mech coldly.

"I thought that he was being pretty slaggin' courteous if you ask me." Another voice rumbled through the room. Rodimus's optics widened and he stiffened visibly.

"Indeed." A powerful voice responded. Rodimus felt his intakes increase sharply. He snapped around, unable to disguise the slight tremor in his voice. "Sir... I didn't think you..."

Prime held up his hand his optics looking over the younger mech with disdain. He walked closer stopping just short of the mech. Looking down at him Prime startled him by grabbing his collar faring with one powerful hand. Rodimus emitted a squeak of surprise as his legs kicked free of the floor. He found himself staring straight into the steady, calculating optics of his leader, gripping the hand that held him he tried to pull away only to have Prime draw him closer sharply.

"You never think it has always been an irritating failing of yours." Ironhide smirked behind his leader at the now fearful young mech. "If I had wanted you to address a senior officer, my SIC no less, I would have asked you to. You will show Prowl respect or I will give him permission to rip out your glossa. Do I make myself clear?"

Rodimus winced as he felt the grip tighten. "Yes, perfectly clear!"

He found himself flung into the far wall, sprawling on his back. Ironhide loomed over him. "I suggest you get out before he really loses patience with you."

"Slaggin'... gli..."

"Ah..." Ironhide tapped the cannon now pointed directly at Rodimus's head. "Oh you know I want you to finish that sentence..." He leered menacingly. Rodimus shot up glaring at the black mech who was roughly his size, and stormed out of the room.

"Prowl, I am disappointed to hear you haven't disposed of the Decepticons at your location." He left the unspoken threat hanging in the air. Prowl was not as easily intimidated as others, this impressed him enough to keep him as his SIC. His cool, calculating, brilliance was only matched by his ferocious, murderous temper and a deeply ingrained desire to offline every 'con he met, not always limiting his desire to 'cons. He had built up a reputation for himself and was feared almost as much as Prime himself was.

Prowl characteristically remained unfazed, if his leader's words invoked fear, he didn't show it. "In that case Sir I am pleased to report a recent victory."

Prime's optics brightened slightly.

"We have also captured the seeker Starscream and his trine."

"You captured all three seekers?" Ironhide exclaimed with shock.

"They are being brought to me as we speak by my Lieutenant Jazz."

"Lieutenant?" Prime enquired quietly.

"Yes Sir, Bluestreak was killed two days ago, I required a capable Commander to lead the men on this mission."

Prime nodded his acknowledgement.

"There's another thing Sir..." Prime frowned his SIC sounded uncertain and that was never a promising thing. "We have captured, or rather detained three other Autobots, Jazz believed it too complicated to explain over comm. and is bringing them to my attention with the 'cons."

"Really? Interesting. The space bridge has been repaired Prowl. You have done well; I shall forgo my intended visit this time." Prowl's door wings visibly relaxed. "Report back to me and bring your guests with you."

"Yes Sir."

"Prowl... I ask that you adequately restrain yourself in order to leave them sane enough to be questioned by me."

The tactician inclined his head in a slight bow of obedience and the comm. fell silent. Ironhide sniggered at the thought, remembering Prowl's last interrogation of a prisoner. The 'con in question had spectacularly offlined himself rather than be in the same room as the tactician after no more than an orn.

"You really think he can hold back? You know how he likes to get involved."

Prime cast a thin smile at his body guard. "If only all my men enjoyed their work as much." He mused, beckoning to him. "Come Ironhide, I have an impudent young glitch to deal with."

Ironhide's face broke into a wide evil grin as he followed his leader from the room.

****  
**SG Earth**

Autobots stared at them as they passed. Their expressions a mixture of fear, suspicion and awe. Nobody smiled in their direction a few even primed their weapons at the sight of the bound trine. Prowl maintained his composure, his processor clocking over steadily as his battle computer calculated possible means of escape if it became necessary. Bumblebee was beside him, silent, afraid. One of the soldiers jabbed him in the shoulder hard causing him to stumble forward. Prowl caught his small frame, Bumblebee nodded his thanks silently as Prowl glared at the offending soldier who shrank back visibly from his gaze. His optics wide with fear.

Prowl frowned, the reactions of these Autobots to him was unsettling, what kind of Autobots were they? Why were they so afraid of him? Even Jazz for all his authority over the others kept glancing back at him when he thought it went unnoticed and kept his distance.

They reached what could only be described as a metallic fortress. Prowl and the others noticed humans in shackles being led in chains by different Autobots. Some carried electrical stingers and Bumblebee gasped in shock as he saw one being used on one of the human captives. Sunstreaker held him back firmly, his optics glancing over at Prowl who remained impassive, hiding his shock and now his worry about what sort of world they had been dropped into.

He motioned carefully over to Jazz as they continued on their way into the large metallic structure ahead of them. None of the other soldiers dared hold him back.

"Jazz... why do you keep the humans captive?"

Jazz looked around at the humans that scuttled around near their feet. "They're good workers. They know their planet better than we do, makes perfect sense to use them for mining resources. Surely you understand the logic of that?" He glanced back at him slyly his visor hiding his optics as his mouth curled in a not so pleasant smirk. Prowl nodded. "Of course." He dropped back slightly. "It is perfectly logical..." He added quietly as he watched yet more humans get dragged from their path.

They were led through a darkened interior. The bulkheads were grey, cold, metallic. Autobots walked quietly by them; there was very little idle chatter. Jazz was the only one who appeared even close to cheerful, greeting many a 'bot as they passed. The corridors narrowed and many of the soldiers dropped back when they were taken up a flight of stairs. Jazz gave them a nod and a thin smile, sending them on their way; they saluted and dashed off, eager to get away from whatever, whoever was up this flight of stairs.

Prowl felt a strange sensation tugging at his spark chamber as they neared the next floor. Jazz pushed open a twin set of reinforced doors revealing a large room on the other side. Sunstreaker's air intake valves rattled as he gasped loudly at the sight. Lining the walls were trophies from other worlds, artefacts, emblems, artwork and curiously by the largest window stood a tall green plant. It's colour contrasting the grey and steel bulkheads. The room was elegant and yet sparsely decorated, the walls were uncluttered and it was incredibly neat and clinical. Prowl was intrigued, his own interest in other cultures, their art and the nature of organic life was peaked with curiosity. He resisted the urge to inspect the artefacts and artwork.

The room had another quality; a blank wall was free of any kind of furnishings. Jazz pressed a small switch allowing heavy chains to fall from the ceiling. He motioned to the one soldier who had remained with them silently to grab the seekers. Starscream winced as Jazz grabbed him roughly, dragging him over to the chains. He struggled weakly, his body having lost too much energon to put up much of a fight.

Sunstreaker leaned close to Prowl. "Why isn't screamer... you know... screaming...?"

Prowl was tense as Starscream was turned to face him. His arms were shackled high above his head and his feet were fastened to the floor. The other two seekers were restrained in the same way. Jazz pressed the switch once more. The seekers twitched and jerked as they were raised up off the floor, their bodies stretched to their full length, arms and legs strained painfully as they hung suspended in the air by the chains. Prowl held Starscream's red optics that were screaming at him. Prowl clenched his fists, this was not the Autobot way; this was humiliating, degrading and wrong.

"Prowl?" Sunstreaker nudged him lightly.

"Their vocal processors have been deactivated... they are screaming..." His voice trailed off, unable to keep the sympathy from his tone Sunstreaker glanced up at the twitching, jerking seekers.

"What are you doing to them?" Bumblebee asked innocently enough. Jazz looked at him a dark look on his face. "They're being restrained; the chains pass a small electrical current through their bodies at regular intervals, just to deter them from any thoughts of escaping. Reminding them of our mercy."

"How is that merciful?" Prowl asked careful to keep his voice in check as he felt his anger build up.

Another voice sounded through the room. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker both stared at Prowl incredulously, mistaking the voice for his own.

"It is merciful as the chains are only pulsing at 5% of their full capacity. Reminding them of the pain we could quite easily inflict. If it is deemed necessary." The deep voice was calm, unfeeling and completely indiscernible from his own.

All three pairs of optics widened in shock as the almost completely black and chrome mech approached them, the only colour on his frame was in the form of a blood red narrow chevron on his forehead. His movements were fluid, graceful and unthreatening. His hands clasped behind his back he eyed them all carefully.

"Who decides what to inflict...?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

The newcomer curled the corner of his mouth in a distinct contemptible sneer as he looked down at the small yellow 'bot.

"I do. Of course."

His optics returned to the stunned Prowl who stared, his mouth slightly parted in shock, as his CPU tried to frantically process what was happening. The tug in his spark chamber was strong, almost painful as if he had a bond mate present. That was not possible, he had no bond mate. His two companions glanced between them in fearful surprise as the darker Prowl smiled coldly.

The realisation hit him. Hard.

"Jazz, what delightful treats have you brought me?" The black mech purred deeply. His optics widened in amusement as the black and white mech before him crumpled to the ground in a heap.

****


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: WARNINGS: noncon/torture(electrical) and violence. Please skip if you don't like it will not impede the story and is merely to demonstrate the differences between our 'bots and the SG 'bots. And more importantly SG 'bots and our 'cons. No flames or harsh comments please. This is a work of fiction only and is also an AU fic so some details will not be exact to canon. _

_This is a long chapter as I wanted to get the ugly done. So bare with me! _

_Please enjoy, reviews always welcome. :)_

_****_

SG Earth 

The servos in Starscream's arms were stiff to the point of sore to even think about moving. Skywarp and Thundercracker had long since slipped into an uncomfortable recharge due to lack of energon and their earlier injuries. Starscream allowed himself no such luxury. Whatever world they had fallen into was certainly not one to be willingly recharging in. There was something very, very different about these Autobots.

They had been strung up by the electrified chains for some time since the Prowl he knew had collapsed. The tactician had briefly regained consciousness once during Prowl's torture of his trine and had futilely tried to help them. The punishment he had received for his efforts scarred Starscream's sensor net, his screams of agony as Prowl had cruelly used a hand held electronic stinger on him, still made Starscream cringe.

The alternate Prowl had disappeared sometime after, ordering that the collapsed tactician be taken to his private quarters. Starscream didn't want to think about that right now, his thoughts were solely focused on how to get out and report back to Megatron. Starscream was no fool, during his time as a scientist before the Great War began; he had investigated possibilities of alternate dimensions and parallel universes. There was no doubt in his mind that the space bridge accident had caused them to fall into this parallel world. One where the Autobots seemed even more sociopathic than Megatron sometimes did. Especially that universe's Prowl, with the way he had beaten on Jazz for some failure or transgression he had committed.

At least he had switched off the electric current running through the chains before he had Jazz deal with the Autobots Sunstreaker and Bumblebee from his universe. He growled softly as he tried to shift, his arms stretched painfully above his head, fastened to the high ceiling with thick reinforced chains. Glancing up he noticed that the chains had cut into his wrists leaving beads of energon staining his armour.

The room was dark and so when the door hissed open he couldn't see who entered until he came closer. He glared defiantly at the strange looking Jazz in front of him. His helm horribly disfigured by what looked like animal claws gripping each side. His blue optics were dark, hungry. Starscream tensed, he disliked being this vulnerable under any circumstance.

"Do you realise how long I have waited to see you like this seeker?" Jazz spoke softly, his accented tone unfriendly.

Starscream winced as he tried to shift again. "Well I am sorry to disappoint. If I had known, I would have dressed for the occasion." Sarcasm laced his sharp tone; Jazz narrowed his optics, approaching the restrained seeker slowly. He looked him up and down, with a leer that made Starscream more uncomfortable, if such a thing were possible.

Jazz ran his blunt fingers across Starscream's chest, idly letting them brush over his frame. Starscream hissed trying in vain to pull himself away from the unwanted caress. Glancing down he could see that the Autobot was aroused as lubricant seeped from the seams of his cod piece. He glared at Jazz with all the menace he could muster. Jazz was in his personal space now his optics watching him closely.

Licking his lips hungrily Jazz leaned into the restrained Starscream.

"You are going to have to watch your tone with me 'Con. This interrogation can be easy or it can be hard." Biting his lower lip he leaned in closer. "Choice is yours seeker."

"Go slag yourself Autobot!" Thundercracker growled heatedly, straining against the chains holding him.

Jazz laughed coldly. "Looks like your decision has been made for you."

"Why not take us all on disgusting Autobot then we shall see how confident you really are." Starscream spat defiantly.

A sharp pain shot across Starscream's cortex as Jazz struck his face harshly, his head snapped to the side viciously.

"I am going to teach you to watch your mouth 'Con." Jazz snarled deeply. His arousal now fuelled by his anger. He would teach this seeker some manners, some respect. He may not be the Starscream he knew - he had more fight in him - but this pleased Jazz. It would make him all the more entertaining to break as per his orders.

He clutched the lever controlling the chains. Slowly Starscream felt himself being lowered to the ground, his legs collapsing weakly under him he landed on all fours. His arms ached, the servos in his legs and arms painfully stiff after being kept stretched for so long. He was severely lacking in energon as the movement caused many of his systems to alarm.

Jazz gave Starscream no chance to regain his bearings, he was still held by the chains but now they were on a level footing, just the way he liked it. He launched a vicious kick into Starscream's torso, the seeker yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, curling inwardly coughing up energon from ruptured systems. Jazz approached once again.

"Not so cocky now are we seeker?"

"You are a coward; fight me 'bot to 'bot without the chains." Starscream hissed as he forced himself up. Jazz growled and threw himself onto the seeker's weak frame. Starscream tried violently to claw him off but Jazz was too strong for his weakened state.

"I am going to make you think twice before shooting your mouth off at me 'con."

"Let him go!" Thundercracker yelled bucking in his restraints as his leader was straddled on the cold floor. Jazz glanced up at him and sneered with a menace Thundercracker was not used to seeing from blue optics. He could only watch as Jazz reigned down punches onto Starscream's head until Starscream could only grunt in pain.

Shoving himself off the seeker's limp frame. Jazz reached for a control.

"Get up." He spat. Starscream glared at him.

Jazz grinned slightly and pressed a button. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp screamed as an electrical current shot through their sensor net from the chains. They fell limp gasping. Starscream's optics were wide with fury.

"I said get up… and now kneel."

Reluctantly Starscream got himself off the floor and grimaced as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Don't Star…scream…" Skywarp whispered through his own agony, twitching as the electricity pulsed through him.

"Let them go… I will do what you ask."

Jazz laughed shortly. "You will do what I ask… THEN I will think about showing them mercy."

He stood himself in front of Starscream, who looked up at the Autobot with hate filled optics.

"Remove it." Jazz ordered sharply, gesturing to his cod piece. Starscream did as he was told, his anger seething beneath the surface. Jazz's spike oozed transmetal fluid, the filthy Autobot was aroused at the sight of the two seekers squirming in pain. He cast the cod piece to one side and slumped back on his heels.

Jazz looked down at the obedient seeker. "Now I think you can guess what I want from you and your disrespectful mouth 'Con."

Starscream stared at him.

"Don't… Star…scre…AaaaAAARGGH!!" Thundercracker screamed as Jazz increased the voltage without taking his eyes off Starscream. His other hand stroking his erect spike slowly.

"You're going to suck it seeker… or I am going to fry their circuits… you want that?" Starscream hesitated.

"Do you WANT that?!" Jazz barked.

"No… I will do what you want… just stop hurting them…" His voice trailed off, knowing what he had to do. He slid forward reluctantly taking the Autobot's spike in his bound hands. He began stroking it slowly; Jazz emitted a low groan in response. Starscream exhaled sharply before lowering his helm toward the well lubricated spike.

Jazz's mouth fell open with a gasp as Starscream's mouth closed around his spike; he could feel his glossa teasing the end, making his sensor net tingle with anticipation. He drew closer, taking more of the spike in his mouth his glossa wrapping around squeezing firmly, alternating between caresses and squeezes as he drew back, before plunging the spike deeper into his mouth.

"Ooohh… that's it… just like that…" Jazz moaned softly, his arousal building as Starscream ran up and down the length of his spike with steady rhythm. Jazz panted a little as the seeker increased the pace. His hand reached down and gently stroked his helm. Looking down his arousal shot through his sensor net as he watched Starscream making small work of his spike, he trembled as the tingling grew intense, building, sending waves of pleasure through his systems.

"Yeeesss…" He hissed as Starscream was forced to take in his full length. He felt the 'con gag slightly as his hand pressed the back of his helm but Jazz didn't care. Static screamed in his audios as wave after wave of overload cascaded through his body. He shuddered as he shot his transmetal fluid hard into the seeker's mouth.

"Gaaahhh…. Oooohhh…!" He cried out as his spike pulsed hard. He relished the feeling until a sharp unexpected feeling stabbed him. He cried out as Starscream bit down on his spike, he felt energon mixing with his fluid. Snarling with pain he punched Starscream's head until he released sending him skating across the floor stopping beneath the feet of his captured Trine.

"You fucking dirty 'con." Jazz inspected the slight damage to his spike. His rage took over. "I am going to make you pay for that."

He stormed over to the sprawled jet whose chains prevented him from escaping. His trine struggled above him, yelling at the Autobot, shouting foul curses at him as he gripped Starscream's collar fairing and hauled the jet up before slamming him onto the ground on his front.

Starscream struggled to his knees pushing himself up, spitting out the transmetal fluid still in his mouth, leaving a silvery stain on the floor. He felt his cod piece being torn away from his body. He tried to turn but Jazz was already in position, kneeling behind the vulnerable injured seeker he eyed the un-lubricated valve.

"This will hurt… a lot…" He thrust his spike hard into Starscream's unprepared valve. Starscream screeched as he felt the friction rip at the sensitive nodes recessed within his valve. The lack of lubrication meant Jazz had to draw back and thrust hard again. Starscream's voice cracked as pain washed through his sensor net. Jazz thrust once more harder this time and Starscream choked as he felt the spike hit the deepest sensor node, causing his valve to quiver in response.

"You're going to learn respect." Jazz hissed in time with his hard thrusts. Starscream shuttered his optics as he felt his valve respond to the intrusion, fluid seeped down his legs, his valve was small for Jazz's spike and he felt it rupture with the force. Jazz moaned loudly behind him, gripping his hips forcing him back onto his spike.

Starscream groaned, writhing as Jazz hit that most sensitive recessed node repeatedly, his arousal built up despite the pain flooding his systems. His vision blurred as the pleasure-pain signals overwhelmed his circuits. He drew back despite himself throwing his head back with a drawn out howl as he overloaded hard, his valve constricting against Jazz's throbbing spike. Jazz cried out as his own overload burst from him. Transmetal fluid filled Starscream's valve, causing him to whimper as the hot fluid coated his raw circuits and sensory nodes.

"Ooohhh…. You have a nice tight valve seeker…" Jazz purred in satisfaction. "I think I'm going to like having you around." He reached over and jerked Starscream's head back sharply. His glossa teasing its way over the neural lines in his neck. Starscream quivered as he felt the Autobot's hands stroking his wings, squeezing gently. He whispered in his audios. "Now you be a good little seeker and when I come back tomorrow with some of the guards… who have just been dying to get their hands on you… I promise not to hurt the others… deal?"

Starscream mewed softly as he felt Jazz thrust once more into his valve, to emphasise his control. He nodded meekly, feeling the anguish tug across the trine link. Skywarp and Thundercracker moaned softly as Jazz stopped the electric pulses. They called out to Starscream across their bond, neither one able to help him as they felt and shared in his humiliation and pain.

Starscream yelped as Jazz withdrew his spike with a sharp yank. He felt the chains tighten around his wrists as he was raised off the floor once again. He squirmed as fluid ran down his legs and dripped onto the floor. Jazz smirked as he noticed the blue energon mixing with the silvery transfluid.

"I'll get someone to clean you up. Can't have you stasis locking on me now can I?"

He grabbed his helm with both hands forcing Starscream into a desperate kiss. His glossa pushing deep into his mouth, pressing firmly against his lips, tasting his own arousal from earlier. Jazz released him with a groan his spike ready again. Starscream stared at it almost fearfully with wide optics.

"Oh don't worry; I think you've learned your lesson for today 'con… I'll be back tomorrow. You three be good now."

Jazz replaced his cod piece and sauntered from the room, leaving them in darkness once more

****

Starscream opened his optics after falling into recharge. He could hear voices seeping into his senses. Focusing on the scene before him. The room was lighter as sunrise hit the Autobot settlement.

Thundercracker sub voc'd him as he noticed him stir.

_//Starscream… are you ok? We have been worried about you…//_

_//I'll be fine… what's going on?//_

Skywarp replied. _//Looks like Jazz has some issues with Prowl…//_

They watched the scene unfold before them. Starscream felt a twinge as his optics fell on the 'bot that assaulted him. Jazz looked different in the light however. His optics stared at the floor, his shoulders slumped forward as Prowl's smooth, yet condescending tone filled the room.

"I am disappointed Jazz… you were aware of my orders and yet you disobeyed… you approached my guests anyway."

Jazz nodded meekly. Prowl moved closer to him taking his helm in his hands.

"You did not even glean any information that I would deem useful?"

Jazz shook his head, remaining silent. Prowl leaned his head on Jazz's for a moment. Starscream watched intently, his curiosity getting the better of him. He curled his mouth in disgust as Prowl placed a light kiss onto Jazz's mouth. The 'bot shuddered his arms reaching up to grip Prowl's arms, a moan escaping his lips. Then in a sudden move, the speed of which surprised even the watching seekers. Jazz was flung face first onto the desk. He gasped loudly as Prowl leaned over his bent frame, pressing against him seductively.

"I know what you desire Jazz… but…" He reached his hand down between Jazz's legs, Jazz visibly tensed and groaned. "If you don't learn to please me in ways that I desire… you can never have what you want…" His voice had dropped almost to a whisper. Jazz whimpered softly as Prowl continued his teasing caress along his exposed spike and valve. Starscream leaned forward slightly as Prowl reached for something on his desk.

All three seekers winced as Jazz shot upright when Prowl jammed an electrical stinger into his valve. His screams were muffled as Prowl clamped a hand over his mouth, his own mouth parted in twisted enjoyment as the 'bot writhed in his strong grip. He released him, allowing him to slump to his knees. Patting his helm lightly Prowl crouched lifting Jazz's face to his own, teasing him with his glossa.

"Learn to do as I ask… fear my wrath Jazz and I … I will be your slave…" Prowl whispered seductively into Jazz's open mouth. Jazz mewed in frustration as Prowl withdrew. He was left on the floor, his aroused spike on full view to the audience of seekers. Growling Jazz composed himself replacing his cod piece. Starscream smirked with derision and began to snigger at his humiliation. Thundercracker and Skywarp joined him, their taunts mocking the furious Jazz.

"You'll get yours seeker… you mark my words…" His fists clenched as he stormed from the room. Starscream knew he was going to regret his insolence. But now he knew his tormenter's weakness, his desire, his unrequited yearning and he was going to use it to his advantage as much as he was able.

****

Starscream shuddered slightly as he thought of Jazz's pending visit. Having seen Prowl's treatment of him, he secretly hoped to Primus that the 'bots from his world were still online. As much as he hated to admit it, the Autobots here were colder and more vicious than they as Decepticons were. They appeared to enjoy causing pain just for the sake of it. They had so much power that the apathy of their success tainted their existence and was seemingly driving them slowly insane. Darkness grew around them, Earth days were short. Starscream grimaced as the door to the office slammed open. The trine glanced at the form of Jazz leering at them from the doorway. He motioned to others in shadow.

Starscream's optics widened as three other 'bots entered with him. One remained at the door still in shadow as Jazz and two others approached. Starscream recognised one as Sideswipe he had come across him many a times in battle. He did not look much different from his counterpart; the largest difference was painful looking scars tarnishing his frame right across his torso and helm. His optics were cold, hard. His mouth held in a grim line. The other, Starscream knew was a medic but not the one known as Ratchet, he was too small.

He glared at Jazz, ensuring his expression was as bland as possible.

"This is the one I told you guys about. He has a lot more fight in him than our 'cons. almost making breaking him fun."

"He looks the same as our Starscream." Sideswipe growled quietly.

"Don't be fooled soldier; he is from a different universe. His personality is likely to be vastly different than the Starscream you have encountered." First Aid rebuked him.

"Bet they still sound the same when they scream." Sideswipe shifted impatiently.

"Yes… I for one am eager to discover if all three have the same limits of pain as the seeker trine we have dealt with before."

Jazz gestured towards the fearful Thundercracker and Skywarp. "They're all yours First Aid… experiment away. You too Sideswipe."

"I want him."

"When I'm finished." Jazz growled back at Sideswipe's threatening tone. Sideswipe snarled before turning on Skywarp who flinched as Sideswipe ran his hands roughly across his frame. First Aid had unsheathed an evil looking tool that Thundercracker stared at with wide optics. The medic grinned with excitement.

"Hold still please, I don't want to cut more than I have to."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Starscream yelled with anger. Jazz looked at him pitifully.

"I lied… Teach you to laugh at me… I have a surprise for you…"

"I want nothing from you." Starscream snarled, his face hardening at the sound of his trine mates screams and cries of pain and fear.

The figure in the shadows moved. Starscream gasped audibly as he came into view.

"Starscream, we meet again… at long last…"

"Skyfire?" Starscream whispered. "No! You're not the same… nothing here is!" He glared back at Jazz who was smirking darkly. Skyfire approached him and ran his hands lightly over Starscream's wings. He found himself leaning into the touch. His sensor net alive with the sensation of his ex lover caressing him gently. He knew it wasn't his Skyfire, but his touch… Ooohhh he felt so good, he kissed the same way. Starscream couldn't help but reciprocate the passionate kiss Skyfire planted on his mouth. His optics flickered shut as he was lost in the moment of the larger jet's embrace.

He felt his arousal building, his spike pushing painfully against his cod piece. He felt Skyfire removing it gently. "I've waited a long time to see you again Starscream." Skyfire moaned into his neck as his glossa probed between wires. He quivered in delight as lubrication spilled from his spike. Skyfire gripped it firmly, stroking it as he nipped the edge of Starscream's jaw.

"You… you're not… Sky…fire…" He gasped, trying to regain control of his senses. Skyfire's touches were like a hot blaze across his sensor net. Oh how he had missed his touch. The cries echoing across his bond link shook him back to reality. He opened his optics.

"No… I can't do… this… please…" Skyfire looked him in the optic, his hand gripping tighter around his spike. Starscream winced as Skyfire's face turned unfriendly.

"You think you can dictate to me what you want… you betrayed me…"

"But I am not the Starscream you know… please… do not do this." Starscream hated how Skyfire's presence made his judgment foggy. Fear clutched at his capacitor as he felt a sharp tug on his spike.

"You're close enough." Skyfire snarled viciously as he rammed his fingers into Starscream's wet valve. "I turn you on… just like I did him… good enough for me…" Starscream whimpered pathetically as Skyfire continued his harsh assault on his still sore valve. He jerked and writhed but the grip on his spike prevented him from pulling away. Skyfire never once removed his intent, unfeeling stare from his face. He was relishing Starscream's pain, his discomfort.

"He's ready now…"

Jazz came into view. "Good."

Starscream struggled in vain against his restraints. His trine called out to him in anguish. The ache in his spark threatened to drive him to despair as he held Skyfire's cold gaze. Jazz circled him slowly, Starscream jerked as he felt his hand press against his valve, stroking the wet opening. Thanks to Skyfire's alluring touches and their history Starscream was now well lubricated.

"Hmmm should last longer than yesterday at least."

Starscream's anger took over. "I should not need to last that long considering how frustrated you already are lusting after Prowl." He snapped. The 'bots around him froze he felt Jazz tense behind him. All optics were drawn to the 'bot behind Starscream. The trine could only wait; Starscream had hit a very raw nerve it seemed.

First Aid shifted coming into Starscream's vision. His voice was quiet.

"You will not speak of this while I am present… if you had any idea of the cruelty he has inflicted…"

"What something like Jazz being mind fucked by Prowl… hmmm?" Starscream interrupted his mouth running away from him. He was determined to hit as many nerves as he could with these Autobots. "I have a pretty clear idea of how much of a cowering, frustrated, pathetic and desperate glitching slag head of a mech Jazz is… unless today's display was merely for show." He kept his tone mocking, condescending. He was going to pay for this, but he wasn't going down without a fight. The other seekers stared at him, imploring him to stop with their gazes. They did not want to endure anymore torture.

The 'bots' optics were on Jazz waiting for his move. Jazz was frozen at a loss of how to defend himself. Starscream sneered at the ensuing silence. Skyfire was the first to act. His hand slapped Starscream viciously across his face before clutching his jaw painfully.

"You are going to scream 'con." Starscream yelped as Skyfire jerked his spike hard. He showed no mercy as he forced Starscream's spike into his well lubricated valve. The valve worked his spike forcing him into an unwilling overload, his transfluid seeped from Skyfire's valve, who had yet to overload. He angled his hips sharply pushing the spike deeper inside.

"I want you to scream my name…Starscream… you belong to us now…" The others returned to their ministrations upon the other two seekers much to their dismay. Starscream could feel their humiliation and forced submissions echoing through his spark. Jazz recovered as Skyfire continued to work Starscream's spike slowly, the seeker writhing in his grasp.

"That's right 'con… you are going to scream before this night is through." Jazz pushed his ready spike into Starscream's valve, the seeker yelped as he pounded relentlessly. His arms strained against the chains. Jazz grunted behind him as he thrust violently. Skyfire overloaded loudly, gripping Starscream's face painfully as he did so, his roar filling the room as fluid oozed over Starscream's spike. The hard thrusts pounding him from behind drove Starscream into a crashing overload his spike shooting his fluid into Skyfire. Who then proceeded to lower the chains.

Starscream dropped to his knees, Jazz still inside him. Jazz gripped his wings causing Starscream to screech in pain as he forced them back. His spike penetrating even deeper into him. Skyfire grabbed Starscream's helm once more as he looked down on him a sneer on his face.

"Clean it off." He snarled. A scream filled the room from Thundercracker's throat as First Aid let his scalpel loose once more. Starscream flinched at the sound he clutched the dripping spike and wrapped his mouth around it. Jazz continued to ram his spike into him as Skyfire thrust slowly into his mouth, forcing his helm down further. Starscream choked as he worked the aroused spike.

"GaaaaAAAHHH!!!" Jazz cried out with release as his transfluid stung Starscream's raw valve. He screamed his mouth still full as Skyfire forced him to continue. He arched his back as he overloaded a second time into Starscream's mouth. Starscream choked and had no choice but to swallow the bitter fluid. Both 'bots withdrew simultaneously allowing Starscream to slump to the floor, gasping and choking.

He heard Skywarp calling out to him, but he was too weak to respond. He lay face down in a growing pool of mixed fluid. He heard Jazz's harsh laugh and Skyfire's deep soothing voice. A voice that had once made him quiver with delight. Now it simply made him shudder with loathing. He moaned softly to the floor, his abused valve and spike aching, sore. A firm grip turned him onto his back. He on lined his optics as the medic cleaned him up. His touch was much gentler than the other 'bots.

His gaze drifted over to his trine, he moaned in sympathy as he could only watch Jazz, Sideswipe and Skyfire continue their abuse with them. Thundercracker was being held by the wings as Sideswipe pounded him relentlessly. Skywarp was suffering Jazz's merciless ministrations.

The medic hummed softly as he worked. Starscream eyed him curiously. He was too weak to even feel afraid, although his capacitor was cycling much more rapidly with each growing minute. First aid barely looked at him as he drew out his tools and placed them neatly on the ground. He straddled Starscream who squirmed uncomfortably. The medic's back was facing him and he was reaching for his first tool. Starscream hissed as he felt a burning sensation enter his valve. He bucked and writhed but the medic continued. He gathered more tools and this time Starscream felt a sharp unforgiving pain boring into his spike.

"No… please stop…" He cried out as the burning sensation returned to his valve.

"Interesting." First Aid muttered absently.

"He adjusted his position, seating himself directly over Starscream's spike. Starscream couldn't help but moan as the tight valve was pushed around his spike, enveloping him. He arched upwards involuntarily at the sensation, his sensor net quivering with anticipation. Without warning agony shot through his valve. Starscream clawed at the floor, his vocal processor strained to the point of breaking as he screamed.

In his horror Starscream felt the overload building, First Aid was making him overload in pain. His attack on his valve was relentless, piercing. He screeched as he felt something cold enter him. Pulsing strongly. He sobbed as the pressure built up painfully on his most sensitive nodes. He overloaded violently, causing the medic to gasp as his transfluid entered him. The pain and pleasure intermingled across his sensor net, his cortex almost shut down from the overwhelming feeling. It was so strong many of his systems alarmed as the overload crashed through him. He bucked hard against the medic who rode it out effortlessly only tensing slightly as his own overload washed over him.

"My turn medic… you've had your fun…" Sideswipe growled.

Starscream clawed at the air in vain. His vision failing as his cortex began to shut down non essential systems in an attempt to repair the damage.

"No…" He sobbed… "Please… no more… Uuunnngghh…!" He groaned as Sideswipe's thick spike entered him, his own spike left untouched as his arousal built up frustratingly once again. He had no energy left to fight but that did not prevent him from trying. His hands clawed and scratched at Sideswipe's face. He dug into his optic Sideswipe drew back yelling in pain and anger. Starscream earned a punch to his torso for his efforts and the thrusting continued, hard enough to cause his armour to scrape along the floor.

Light suddenly filled the room, and the 'bots fell silent. Starscream blinked as the thrusting motion stopped. He turned his head to see the figure in the doorway.

"And what… may I ask… is going on in my office?" Prowl's deep voice was controlled, even, calm. The Autobots stopped what they were doing fear gripping them as they stood to face their superior.

Prowl approached smoothly. "Anyone care to own up to this little charade? Or am I going to have to make an example out of all of you?"

Jazz twitched slightly as he felt the others glance at him. Prowl stood before him.

"You disobeyed me yet again?"

Jazz's helm dropped to his chest, optics fixed on the floor.

"Open your chest."

Jazz's optics shot up in shock. "Sir?"

"Now Jazz…"

Jazz obeyed his whole frame shaking. Prowl motioned to First Aid who handed him his smallest sharpest tool. Jazz's spark cast an eerie glow onto the tacticians face. His black and chrome frame a stark contrast to the glowing light. He thrust the tool into Jazz's spark chamber. The roar of anguish and agony that filled the room caused them all to flinch. Jazz dropped to the ground heavily groaning.

Prowl dropped the weapon and walked over to Starscream who tried to crawl away from him. He stopped as Prowl dropped beside him his caresses across his frame, felt as light as a feather, soothing compared to the others. Starscream dared not relax as he held his gaze fearfully. Prowl's optics took in the fluids seeping from the seeker's damaged valve and his gaze ran over his still erect spike. Starscream shivered, he hated to be touched by him, his humiliation was the only thing he could feel at this moment, but his touch was so light, so gentle, he mewed as his arousal grew.

Prowl shifted with liquid movement. Starscream found the tactician straddling him. Prowl pulled him up gently to face him. He placed soft kisses along his injuries that dotted his frame, Starscream hissed slightly at the touch, but he was making him feel good. His hands stroked his wings, massaging them teasingly. Starscream arched into the black and chrome mech, despite himself.

Prowl drew back slightly and glanced at his subordinates. "Skyfire please hold Jazz securely. I wish the both of you to see this and learn that I will take from you both what you most desire should you displease me. First Aid and Sideswipe prepare to shoot the other two seekers."

Starscream jerked in his grasp upon hearing his order. "You wish to please me Starscream?"

Starscream glared at him, hate and fear and arousal confusing his thoughts.

"You must give yourself willingly to me and you must enjoy it or… they… will die."

He nodded weakly. "I want your spark, as well as your spike Decepticon." Prowl whispered into his audio.

Starscream could only stare at his trine mates with dismay. He felt them urging him to refuse to resist through their link, but he shook his head in defeat, he wouldn't let them be killed because of his pride. He nodded once to Prowl and his chest opened up to reveal his spark.

Prowl caressed his throbbing spike softly, Starscream mewed at his touch. He felt the tactician lower himself over his spike, lubrication from his valve coating his length he panted as the mech thrust his hips with firm fluid movements. Starscream's mouth parted with regular gasps, his hands ran along Prowl's frame digging beneath his strong armour finding the protoform beneath. He stroked wires firmly, causing his enemy to gasp with pleasure, his door wings twitching slightly as he arched his back. Starscream watched him intently, still held in the strong grasp that was stroking his wings tenderly. He reached around Prowl's back running his fingers along the door wings, digging into the joints as their movements increased. Prowl moaned at the touch, his impassive face melting into pleasure.

Prowl ran his hands along the jet's exposed spark. Starscream shuddered with intense pleasure. He cringed slightly as the tactician's chest plates parted revealing his own spark. Prowl leaned forward his mouth ghosting across his face plates.

"You are mine seeker… you will do everything that I desire…"

"Yes…." Starscream moaned out loud, his thoughts lost to static as their sparks joined.

Jazz and Skyfire watched, their own arousal sending frustrated angry signals across their sensor nets as the two 'bots writhed and tensed in pleasure before them. The two restrained seekers whimpered as they felt the spark merge through their link.

The room was filled with Starscream's screeches of pleasurably intense overload. His spike throbbed into Prowl's tightening valve as his own overload raged through him.

Starscream's cries of ecstasy turned quickly to pain as Prowl forcibly withdrew his spark before the merge could complete. Starscream roared in frustration as Prowl smirked at him with dark satisfaction on his face. He held the seeker as he slumped forward his helm resting on his shoulder in defeat.

"You belong to me Starscream… no matter which universe you're from… remember that." He planted an inviting kiss onto Starscream's mouth who leaned into it despite himself, his body desiring any kind touch to counter the ache, the frustration and humiliation he felt from the prolonged abuse. Prowl whispered into his mouth. "No one can save you… you don't even belong here… Megatron will not come for you…"

Starscream sobbed as the realisation hit him hard. Prowl stood leaving the seeker curled on the floor.

"Take the seekers to the cells. See that they are cleaned up. No one is to touch them. First Aid, treat Starscream and see that he is secured in my quarters." The medic bowed his head in a curt nod. Starscream couldn't bear to look his trine in the optic as they were led away calling out his name. He was defeated, broken and could take no more. There was no escape from this. Megatron would not even know where to look for them. They were trapped in this twisted world. He curled even tighter into himself, his fluid staining his armour mixing with the fluids from the Autobots. He only felt shame and humiliation and pain… he hurt all over inside and out…He ventured a glance upwards as a shadow fell over him.

He let out a faint sob as Prowl looked down on him his mouth curled up in one corner. Starscream belonged to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: First of all thank you for all the kind reviews and alerts and favourites! I really had no idea how popular Shattered Glass was. Just to reiterate though, I haven't read the canon of SG so I don't know the story. This is my take on the SG universe, I hope I'm doing it justice. It is completely AU so please take any differences in their stride. _

_Shout out to AnSionnach who discovered my tiny nod to The Labyrinth (David Bowie) in the last chapter *giggles* I couldn't help it, it's a brilliant line. _

_Anyways... I am posting this early(ish) It is technically Thursday for me now, as Losing Control (for those of you who are reading it) will be slightly delayed as I haven't written the next chapter yet and I'm stuck for what is going to happen. This however has been written for some time up to a point so here it is. _

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**//internal comm. speak//**

**SG Earth**

Prowl came to on his back. He was lying on a wide berth in a vast room. His optics focused as he pushed himself up, his head ringing with the dull ache of a recent CPU crash. His battle computer had glitched, he cursed inwardly as feelings of anxiety and fear gripped his spark. His battle computer was still off line, his capacitor ticked over irregularly as he tried to calm himself. With his logic centre shut down it would take all of his efforts not to let the emotions overwhelm him.

He swung his legs over the berth and stood, taking stock of his surroundings. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker were no where to be seen. Only one small door was visible at the opposite side of the room. There were no windows and only a small number of Earth artefacts dotted the surfaces. There was a large desk in the corner, Prowl noted uncomfortably how very similar it was to his own desk. He walked over, eyeing data pads carefully. He knew there would be no information on them. He tried the door to no avail, it was locked. He was a prisoner.

In his growing desperation he tried sub voc'ing the others. Static filled his comm. they were either too far away or… Prowl didn't want to think of the other alternative. He ran a self diagnostic; his weapons had been stripped from his armour. This was not good. Not good at all.

The door opened and he spun round his air intakes increasing sharply as he watched his counterpart lock the door behind him. The darker mech watched him curiously, his optics narrow, calculating. He headed over to his guest and looked him up and down slowly as he circled the now tense 'bot.

"You should really relax you know. I don't want you to crash again." Prowl turned to face the dark mech to find faint amusement on his face.

"I understand your anger. I am not going to harm you. I am merely curious; surely you of all mechs must understand that." He continued softly his tone smooth, unwavering, confident.

Prowl couldn't relax, he didn't trust this Prowl, something about him was simply unnerving and the uneasiness flowing through his cortex was further emphasised by the almost painful tug he felt clutching at his spark. This was his only evidence he had that he and the black and chrome 'bot were indeed one and the same.

"What have you done with my friends?" He asked as calmly as he was able.

Prowl stood from his perched position on the edge of his desk and moved closer to him. Running a finger across his frame as he circled him once more, Prowl grinned slyly as the white and black mech shivered and tensed further at the touch. Coming to a stop in front of him Prowl rested his hands on his shoulders. "They are unharmed. They are our guests here. Try not to worry yourself Prowl."

Prowl drew his mouth into a grim line, refusing to trust the black mech in front of him. "Can I see them?"

"In due time. I have questions for you first."

"I have nothing you could want; we simply want to return home."

"Yes about that… where are you from exactly? Your symbol tells me you're an Autobot, but you all act like no Autobots I have ever met. Even the 'cons that came with you act more like we do than you three. What kind of world is it where you come from?"

"That is none of your concern." Prowl replied pointedly. The apprehension building in his tanks was becoming too intense to ignore and he shuddered slightly.

His counterpart noticed, of course he did, he missed nothing.

"Oh… I know this is difficult for you. I had to shut off your battle computer. It is a liability you can understand so if I know me and I think I do, you will be suffering an increased onslaught of emotions right about now. I must say you're handling it very well considering. You really should get that glitch repaired you know." The black and chrome mech continued absently as he once again perched on the edge of his desk, gesturing to an empty seat before him. Prowl had no choice but to sit as his systems struggled to control his raging emotions that were normally kept in check by his logic circuits.

"I had mine repaired many stellar cycles ago. It has proven much more useful to be able to switch it off whenever I please."

"You can do that?" Prowl asked slightly astonished.

"Yes, it is especially useful during interrogations." He let out a disturbing chuckle. "Starscream discovered this not so long ago. You know I don't think he has a lot of respect for you."

Prowl's optics widened as he took in what his alter ego meant. "What did you do?" He asked quietly.

The darker mech shrugged ever so slightly. "I did my job Prowl, my duty. I gathered intelligence. I must say your Decepticons are far more resistant to pain than the ones we face here. It made for a much more... interesting challenge."

"You tortured him?" Prowl whispered in shock.

"Nothing so crude." The other Prowl retorted sharply. "I am not here to discuss my methods with you, I already have a feeling that we would disagree."

Prowl looked away in disgust, focusing instead on the wall in front of him. "I have nothing to discuss with you. If we are your guests then let us leave, we will cause you no more inconvenience."

His counterpart sighed softly. "Now if it was up to me, I would let you all return." The insincere tone told Prowl otherwise.

"Pleasingly for me however, Prime has shown an interest and you are all to be taken back to Cybertron for… introductions. You really mustn't worry so much Prowl." The dark mech frowned as the black and white mech stood and began to pace.

"Then I request that you reactivate my battle computer."

"Your request is denied. You do not have too long to wait. The space bridge will reopen in just less than 2 earth days."

He positioned himself in the path of the nervously pacing Prowl. His blue optics glared at him distrustfully.

"What do you want with us?"

"I haven't quite ascertained that yet. I shall know more after I have asked the questions." He answered coolly. He smiled thinly. "You are going to want to sit for this."

Prowl stiffened defiantly. "I would rather stand."

The darker mech growled faintly as he drew closer to the tactician. "You will sit, or I will make you kneel." His blue optics bore into Prowl who; without his usual firm, logical, iron grip on his processor felt himself crumbling inwardly as anxiety and concern for his friends was overtaken by the unfamiliar aching fear, deep within his sensor net, for his own life, as the black and chrome mech approached him slowly.

****

Sunstreaker sat uncomfortably, his helm resting against the cold steel wall, his optics shuttered. Bumblebee fidgeted idly. It had been some time since they had been brought here. Prowl had wasted no time in having them detained once their Prowl had collapsed. Sunstreaker winced as he remembered Bumblebee struggling against Jazz as he tried to help their unconscious superior, earning the butt of Jazz's rifle in his head; he had dropped like a dead weight. His smaller frame no match for the heavily armoured Jazz. Sunstreaker had found himself face to face with that Prowl, the tactician's firm grip around his throat. There had been something odd about his optics, something dangerous. Something that told Sunstreaker his neck would be snapped in two without hesitation if he struggled. Sunstreaker grimaced as he recalled that dead stare, even the Prowl that he knew, as stoic and seemingly unfeeling as he was, had never looked at him like that.

Sunstreaker smiled to himself as he cast his mind back to one of the many reprimands he'd received from the SIC. Bumblebee shifted again, the smile fell from Sunstreaker's face as he was brought rushing back to reality, what he wouldn't give right now to be able to have Prowl here to chastise him, just once.

Opening one optic he glanced across at the small yellow 'bot who, was visibly upset at the turn of events. His helm badly dented from the strike he'd received from Jazz. Sunstreaker on lined both of his optics.

"He'll be alright Bee."

Bumblebee rubbed an energon stain on his leg absently.

"Didn't that… that other Prowl just seem… off to you though?" He shook his head. "And what Jazz was doing to the seekers… it's just…"

Bumblebee looked up as Sunstreaker gripped his shoulders firmly.

"Bumblebee, he'll be alright and we'll find a way out."

"How can they be Autobots Suns? What they were doing… it was…"

"You heard what Prowl said, it's another reality… or something…" Sunstreaker trailed off as his knowledge failed him.

Bumblebee fell silent for a little while at Sunstreaker's sharp tone.

"What do you think the other Prowl wanted… you know… with Prowl?"

Sunstreaker sighed and sank back. "I don't know Bee… but this is Prowl we're talking about here… he is more than capable of taking care of himself." Sunstreaker got to his feet slowly as Jazz approached the makeshift cell. "It's us I'm more worried about right now." He added quietly.

Bumblebee quickly followed suit. His optics eyeing the alternate Jazz fearfully.

Jazz smiled bearing his dentals; it was not in any way friendly.

"Prowl wants to question you, who wants to go first?"

"Take me." Sunstreaker rested a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and patted it discreetly.

_// Don't worry, I'll find Prowl. You'll see short stuff//_

Jazz sneered distastefully. "Ugghh you're worse than the self sacrificing, noble Decepticons." He growled softly.

Sunstreaker glared at him, all traces of his usual carefree mirth, buried, as he snarled menacingly. "Considering what I've seen that passes for an Autobot here so far I'll take that as a compliment."

Jazz snorted with derisive laughter and grabbed his arm viciously. Sunstreaker found the muzzle of a pulse rifle digging into his chin, forcing his head back. Jazz's face so close to his own that he could feel the heat from his air intakes wash over his face plates.

"You are already a traitor here 'Con." Jazz spat the words out, "so I'd think twice about opening that pretty mouth of yours. The SIC is not nearly as nice or as patient as I am."

He tapped his chassis twice with his weapon. "You think on that, now move! Or am I going to have to drag you?"

Sunstreaker was tense as he made his way out of the cell. He cast a quick look back at Bumblebee and winked slyly as Jazz shoved him down the narrow, dark corridor.

Bumblebee's capacitor plummeted as he found himself alone, with only the distant guard for any kind of company. A guard who's cold blue optics glanced his way more often than he was comfortable with.

**Earth**

Ironhide frowned as Prime entered the bridge for the fifth time that cycle. He shook his head absently, they were all concerned by the lack of contact from Prowl's team, but the Prime's pacing was not making the atmosphere any easier. Ironhide silently thanked Primus that it was the CMO who pointed this out to his agitated leader.

"Your pacing isn't going to get us anywhere Prime and you're making the rest of us 'bots nervous."

Optimus stopped and stared at his CMO for a second, his shoulders slumped. "You're right Ratchet."

"Usually." The medic drawled.

"It's not like Prowl to not check in."

"We know that pacing still isn't going to help though." The white mech grumbled softly. Optimus sighed for lack of anything more constructive to do as they waited for news.

"Optimus we're all worried about them Prowl's your SIC for a reason he'll keep them safe."

Optimus nodded as he glanced at the viewer of Teletraan 1. "Teletraan scan the last known location of the Autobot team."

"_Scanning."_

Ironhide's frown deepened as his optic caught something on the screen. "Stop! Go back!"

"Ironhide?" Optimus questioned softly. "What is it?"

"Look, there something moves only for a nano klik and then it's gone." All three pairs of optics focused on the minute section of the screen where Ironhide was pointing.

"What is that?" Ratchet mused, his tone laced with impatient irritation. Teletraan 1 answered with its usual monotony.

"_Scanned area is detecting tachyons and neutrinos caused by a space bridge implosion. Tachyon emissions are increasing by varying degrees approximately every cycle this is creating a distortion."_

"Tachyons?" Ironhide was confused. "What the frag are tachyons doing near a space bridge event horizon?"

"_Tachyons are indicative of a tear in the fabric of space at the space bridge location."_

"We need to get Perceptor down here stat." Ratchet glanced at his leader.

//Prime to Perceptor, report to the bridge immediately.//

//Optimus, Sir… I mean Prime… I am currently in the middle of an experiment.//

//Now Perceptor.// Optimus insisted firmly.

//I… ah… yes Sir… be right there. //

Optimus shook his head wearily at Ratchet's raised brow.

"Do I even want to know what that crazy scientist is working on now?" Ironhide's deep voice rumbled through the bridge. Ratchet rolled his optics. "Just be thankful he's not working with Wheeljack."

Ironhide snorted his agreement as he thought of the disastrous possibilities of having their engineer experimenting on anything, near any sentient life. Where Wheeljack was concerned Ironhide would have preferably kept him at a hundred mile radius at all times.

****


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Slightly shorter chapter today for you, don't want to be narrowing my window too much. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Reviews welcome, harsh comments will be burned as an offering._

****

SG Earth

Sunstreaker stood tense, once again in the vast room where they had first encountered the alternate Prowl, the seekers were no longer there, although Sunstreaker couldn't help but notice the stains of blue energon and other fluids marking the area where they had been held.

Jazz kept his weapon trained on him as he headed over to a small door in the right corner of the room. Sunstreaker glanced at the bland desk in front of him, filled only with data pads and reports.

'I guess Prowl is Prowl wherever he's from.' He thought absently. His attentions were suddenly caught by the muffled sounds coming from the doorway, as Jazz knocked politely and then opened the door.

An angry snarl filtered through to Sunstreaker's audio sensors as Jazz slowly ventured into the room.

"What? What do you want? I gave specific orders not to be disturbed!" Sunstreaker heard Prowl's voice, but just from the sheer level of anger and venom in the tone he knew it wasn't his Prowl. Adjusting his position slightly Sunstreaker strained to try and peer over Jazz into the room. The vision of the black and chrome mech crossed his vision as he stood.

'What is he doing on the floor?' Sunstreaker was deeply concerned, he knew Prowl was in there. Jazz and Prowl talked in muffled voices on the other side of the door. Sunstreaker tried to make out what they were saying but to no avail. Jazz straightened suddenly and lowered his weapon before heading fully into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Sunstreaker took his chance and ventured forward slightly. He caught sight of the familiar white and black mech's frame on his knees, before Jazz blocked his line of sight. Cursing silently he ventured forward a little further. Another sound more muffled than before, tickled his audios, he heard his Prowl talking.

A sharp cry of pain from the room startled Sunstreaker, sending him a couple of paces backward his optics wide. The door opened slowly as the other Prowl exited, locking the door behind him.

His cold optics rested on the golden yellow 'bot in front of him. Sunstreaker recovered from his shock quickly, and glared at the tactician.

"Where's Prowl?"

Prowl ignored him and headed over to his sparse desk, sitting himself quietly. Gazing with a softer expression he gave a faint gesture to the seat opposite. Sunstreaker hesitated, glancing towards the small door as the sound of scraping metal whispered out through the cracks.

"Please." Prowl insisted politely. No trace of any animosity or any feeling toward him of any kind. Reluctantly Sunstreaker sat and faced the stoic mech who smiled thinly.

"Thank you. Now you can understand being a fellow Autobot, that we must gather information from you. This is simply a precaution to ensure you are not Decepticon spies sent here to try and infiltrate the base."

Logic was never a useful tool to try and win Sunstreaker over; he thought in agitation, his Prowl at least knew that. Another angry shout echoed faintly from the room followed by a crash of metal.

"I demand to know what you're doing to Prowl!" He snarled, planting his hands firmly on the desk and leaning forward threateningly. "Where is he?"

Sighing Prowl clasped his hands patiently in front of him and held Sunstreaker's gaze. "You know full well where he is. And I am not doing anything to him. He is my guest and will be treated as such. Now sit down." The stark emphasis and underlying threat to the tone of the last three words forced Sunstreaker back into his seat, his capacitor ticking over rapidly as the adjacent room fell silent with a muffled, anguished cry.

Clenching his jaw Sunstreaker stared defiantly at the mech in front of him. "I am telling you frag all, until I get to see Prowl." Crossing his arms across his chest he maintained his stare of defiance. Prowl refrained from rolling his optics with impatience, instead choosing to get out of the seat. Calmly walking over to the window he idly stroked the leaves of the tall green plant.

"Sunstreaker that is your name correct?" He turned to face the seated 'bot, who nodded once.

"I am merely doing my duty. Gathering information is vital to our cause. We need any and all help we can get in our battle against the murderous Decepticons."

"Like slag you do." Sunstreaker muttered looking away from the stern gaze of the tactician. In no time at all Prowl reached Sunstreaker's side, much to the 'bot's surprise he found himself hauled out of the chair with such force one of his collar fairings snapped in Prowl's vice like grip. A sharp pain shot through his cortex as the back of Prowl's hand belted him hard across the face plates, causing him to yelp in pain and shock as he was sent sprawling on the floor. Pushing himself up he turned to find the black and chrome mech towering over him.

He grabbed the broken collar fairing making Sunstreaker scream as it snagged neural lines leading to his neck. He lifted him up to face him as he stood over his frame.

"I was hoping you would resist." His smooth, deep, voice dripping with loathing as he lifted his hand to Sunstreaker's helm. "This is a little something that Soundwave gave me at our last… encounter. It is going to bury itself deep into your cortex and you will tell me everything that I wish to know." His snarl turned into a sneer as he planted the device firmly onto the side of Sunstreaker's helm.

Sunstreaker jerked violently as the sharp stabbing pain penetrated his helm. His cortex screaming at him as his sensor net was overwhelmed. A deep weight seemed to fill his mind causing his optics to roll back in his head. He heard himself crying out as the heavy, dead weight took over his mind, dampening all of his other senses. The room started to spin as he tried to focus his optics. In a sharp, painful movement he found himself seated once again in the chair. Prowl perched in front of him casually, his tone once again even and controlled.

"Now." Prowl's voice was as smooth and as sharp as cut glass. "What can you tell me about your Autobot base of operations?"

****

Sunstreaker winced as Jazz's hands grabbed him harshly. How long had he been standing there watching Prowl rip the information from his mind? He groaned defeated, he'd told Prowl everything he knew. Where the base was, their defenses, how many 'bots were there. He was beside himself with guilt and hate as Prowl wrenched the probe from his mind. His cold blue optics peering down at him were the last thing he remembered before his cortex shut down from the violation.

His optics blinked open at the mech, half dragging him back to the cell by his collar fairing which had been repaired. He took in the scrape of black and white paint on his white chassis, his armour dented in a number of places that didn't have dents before. Prowl, what had he done to Prowl? Struggling Sunstreaker used the last of his energy reserves trying to escape his grasp. Jazz seemingly in no mood for any kind of hassle, planted the butt of his weapon squarely onto Sunstreaker's helm flooring the golden yellow mech with one blow.

Sunstreaker stifled his cries of pain as Jazz hauled him up once more, his feet struggling to keep up. Upon their arrival to the cell, the crashing of metal could be heard along with Bumblebee's shouts of defiance and pain.

Jazz growled softly to himself, dropping Sunstreaker to the floor he accosted the guard who had Bumblebee up against the wall by his throat, his face spattered with energon, the face plates shattered around one of his optics. The smaller mech kicked his legs out viciously as Jazz approached the cell and growled. Jazz stared at him and without a word struck the guard across the back of his helm. The guard cried out in shock stumbling to the side clutching his head.

"Jazz… what the?"

"You know what Prowl's orders are regarding the prisoners."

The guard straightened and smirked at the fuming mech. "Well, I figured you'd be the one to tell the slaggin' SIC… you know… seeing as you like taking it from him!"

Bumblebee gasped in surprise as Jazz suddenly turned on the guard in a fit of rage, until the guard's screams filled the cell.

"Now get out!" Jazz snarled. The mech scrambled free and sprinted away down the corridor. Jazz lifted Sunstreaker with seeming ease and dumped him unceremoniously in front of Bumblebee. Without another word Jazz left them alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: A little later than planned but seeing as I haven't slept since yesterday it's still technically thursday to me, despite having to be up for work in an hour... bah!! _

_Enjoy_

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

****

A short time later the guards returned much to Bumblebee's trepidation as Sunstreaker was still unconscious from his injuries. Standing defensively in front of Sunstreaker's prone form Bumblebee readied himself for another attack.

The guards laughed at the small 'bot's stance and dragged in the two seekers. Skywarp and Thundercracker had seen better days. Their frames were stained with dried energon. Skywarp's legs shook beneath him before he crumbled to the floor with a distinct moan. Thundercracker tried to swipe at his captors before being shoved into the cell, landing painfully on his wings.

The guards left them, their laughter echoing down the corridor.

Bumblebee watched the two seekers closely, no matter their current predicament they were still Decepticons. Thundercracker winced as he gingerly positioned himself against the wall; taking Skywarp's helm he gently caressed his barely conscious trine mate's face plates. His optics flickered over to the tense Autobot, he sneered derisively.

"Relax Autobot; do you really think we have the energy to attack you?" Bumblebee hesitated, not willing to let his guard down. Seating himself next to Sunstreaker he stared at the floor, the tension and discomfort thick in the air.

"What happened to him?" Thundercracker's quiet voice shocked Bumblebee from light recharge. He'd let himself recharge with the enemy directly across from him? Bumblebee cursed his negligence. Thundercracker seemed to read his thoughts and he sighed softly.

"Little 'bot… we are not the ones you should be worrying about, we have a common enemy now."

Bumblebee's capacitor cycled rapidly at the words, he'd never thought he'd see the day when he would consider another Autobot an enemy.

"Prowl interrogated him." He spoke up quietly; the seeker's presence was still intimidating even if they weren't going to attack him.

"Thought as much. He took Starscream."

"Our Prowl too." The two mechs glanced at each other, recognizing the other's plight. Skywarp turned his head towards Bumblebee; he was still resting in Thundercracker's lap.

"Looks like we need each other right now little 'bot." He whispered his voice hoarse.

Bumblebee nodded slowly, his optics glancing over Sunstreaker as he stirred with a groan.

"Ooooh… what… what happened?" He held his head in his hands before on lining his optics. The first sight he had was of the seekers watching his movements.

"Gaahhh!!" Sunstreaker shoved himself back against the wall, the jets chuckling at him for his efforts.

"Good morning sunshine." Thundercracker drawled a smirk gracing his face plates.

"What… why are you here?"

"We thought we'd try out this prisoner lark on for size." Skywarp interrupted. "Can't say it agrees with us."

Bumblebee nudged him gently. "We've been trying to think of a plan to escape."

"We…? What do you mean, we?" He glared down at Bumblebee, speaking through clenched dentals. "Bee… they're the enemy… they're 'cons."

"Fine suit yourself don't need your pathetic help anyway." Skywarp retorted acidly.

Bumblebee sighed. "Sunstreaker, we need to work together if we're going to get out of here they know where Prowl is."

"Slag I know where Prowl is!" Sunstreaker snapped impatiently. "Doesn't mean we can fraggin' get to him he's locked in that Prowl's quarters. Primus knows what he's doing to him."

His voice trailed off, unwilling to think of the possibilities.

"We have an idea… of what is happening."

"How d'you?"

"Trine link." Thundercracker's optics glanced at the floor his hand absently brushing against his spark chamber as Skywarp winced at some unseen pain. They looked at the Autobots with a renewed anger. "He has Starscream."

The two 'bots stared at the seekers. They could feel everything their trine leader was going through. Every wince, hiss and gasp they uttered was in response to another potential injury, a possible blow, pain filtering down their bond. Their capacitors stalled in horror as their minds were cast to their SIC. He had been with Prowl a whole day prior to this. Bumblebee shuddered visibly as Sunstreaker rested his hand on his shoulder.

"So you see Autobot our fates are joined for the time being." Skywarp continued. "We find your… Prowl." His mouth spat out the name with thinly veiled disgust. "We'll find Starscream."

Sunstreaker frowned at the seeker's tone. "You know Prowl from our world would never treat you like that… right?"

Skywarp snorted with a harsh laugh silenced only by Thundercracker's glare. "We know Autobot."

Sunstreaker blinked in surprise at the blue seeker's sad tone. Thundercracker met his optics.

"After your Prowl collapsed and you were brought here… I presume. He regained consciousness as that Prowl was letting his guards…" He grimaced at the memory. "You get the idea."

"They were torturing us Autobot." Skywarp snapped agitated.

Thundercracker continued. "Your Prowl tried to stop them, he was over powered and that Prowl did something to his head."

"Wasn't pretty."

"Skywarp!"

"No point in hiding it from them!"

Thundercracker lowered his tone. "You ever heard your tactician scream… truly scream for his life Autobot?" Thundercracker's red optics pierced into Sunstreaker's helm. He opened his mouth to speak letting out only a faint digital whine. Both the seeker's optics softened slightly as their fellow prisoners struggled to grasp the imagery of their stoic superior ever reacting to well anything much.

"Didn't think so." Skywarp muttered bitterly.

"We have." Thundercracker held Sunstreaker's glare. "So… yeah we know that your glitch-headed friend, despite all of his renowned logic, would still try to stand by his sickeningly noble, Autobot ideals in any ridiculous circumstance."

"Slaggin' dense as a youngling if you ask me." Skywarp growled softly.

Bumblebee tensed. "He tried to help you!" He yelled angrily at the seekers petulant tone.

Skywarp merely blinked at him. "Yeah… he got fragged for it… like I said; dense wouldn't catch a 'con doing that."

Bumblebee seethed as Sunstreaker placed a hand on his chest. "Not now Bumblebee, let it go."

"It does mean we will help you though."

"Why?"

"We are not entirely without compassion Autobot." Thundercracker retorted. "For all of our… disagreements… he still tried to help us. Starscream won't forget that."

"You find your leader; we find ours that simple enough for you?" Skywarp drawled his optics shuttered once more.

"Makes sense to me." Sunstreaker grumbled much to Bumblebee's displeasure.

"We have a truce then?"

Sunstreaker nodded slowly and rubbed his face tiredly with his hand. "Now we just have to find a way to get to them."

A movement caught the prisoners unaware, startling them all into readiness. The seekers were up, ready to pounce before Sunstreaker and Bumblebee had even realized what was happening.

A disembodied voice spoke to them across the cell's shield. "I believe that I may be able to provide you assistance."

All the prisoners stared mouths open as the atmosphere shimmered in front of them. The tall mech smiled warmly. His blue optics taking them all in warily. The shield suddenly flickered and died casting the dim light of the corridor into the cell.

The mech's smile widened at the look of surprise on their faces. He chuckled lightly. "I believe someone said something about an escape."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok we get back to some Prowl and Starscream now. Hope you're all still enjoying it. Your reviews are encouraging me to keep writing it._

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

Prowl returned to his quarters fingering the mind probe in his hand. His optics came to rest on the black and white mech sat in the corner of the room, his knees hunched up as his helm rested on them, his arms wrapped around his head. Upon hearing the door shut Prowl glanced up at his captor. His optics flashed dangerously before dropping his head down weakly.

Prowl placed the probe on his desk, frowning slightly. His Lieutenant had done a number on his counterpart's once neat, pristine frame. One of his door wings hung loosely on his back; scrapes of paint were visible on his chassis mixed with stains of energon and oil from nasty looking cracks in his armour. He'd known, when he'd allowed Jazz to take care of this Prowl that he wouldn't have been able to control himself, his logic centre telling him it was his fault. Prowl felt no guilt in this, he had Jazz so wound up and frustrated it was surprising that his prisoner wasn't lying in a growing pool of energon his frame torn open and defiled. As it was he would be more cooperative this way.

A faint shudder washed over the white mech's frame and Prowl felt a faint stab of sympathy in his spark as his mirror image winced when he tried to move. Kneeling beside him he traced a finger along the exposed wiring in Prowl's arm, his armour had been ripped away leaving rivulets of energon seeping from traumatized cables. Prowl hissed at the touch and jerked away from him, his proud voice hoarse, cracking.

"Do not… touch me…" He glared at him, hate filling his features.

"I did not do this to you… Jazz is somewhat… overzealous at times."

"Oh… I am sure… you had nothing to do… with it." Prowl replied, bitter sarcasm filling his tone.

"Hmmm… no matter. Are you ready to tell me what I wish to know?"

"Not… telling you… slag…" Prowl whispered dropping his head back down feebly.

The black and chrome mech brushed a hand along his helm, reaching down his neck his fingers digging into the joints of the damaged door wing. Prowl hissed and cried out his back arching away from the pain, but the strong merciless fingers would not release they tightened their hold and wrenched Prowl to standing using only his door wing.

Stifling his cries of agony Prowl stood shakily, freely flowing energon and oil dripping onto the floor from his arms, his chest, his legs and his back. His cortex fired alarms at him, he cancelled them all, completely aware at that moment how badly damaged he was. He staggered to the desk as Prowl dragged him with one hand by the torn door wing, the joint screamed at him, it was only held on by one small joist thanks to Jazz's work. He yelped sharply as Prowl jerked him into the seat.

"There now isn't that more comfortable?" Prowl purred softly as he straddled his legs lifting his hand to his helm, the tactician snarled in rage clawing at his counterpart's face as he pressed a device to the side of his head.

"Gaahhh… no… get off me!" Prowl yelled defiantly. His roar of pain turned to muffled whimpers as the probe began its work. His cortex began to fog, with his logic centre off line Prowl had no defense against its relentless onslaught of his mind as it hacked past his firewalls, violating his thoughts. He moaned softly in defeat.

Prowl left him seated as his door buzzed. Skyfire and Sideswipe stood holding the cleaned up form of Starscream between them.

"Put him over there. Ensure his chains are secure."

They obeyed silently as Prowl watched them like a hawk. Bowing very slightly they practically fled the room. The defiant glare had returned to Starscream's red optics as he watched him approach.

"You're looking much better now."

"Where is my trine?" He growled deeply.

"They are secure. Don't be concerned my mechs are under orders not to touch them in any way as long as you cooperate with me."

"Seems to me like your mechs won't stop anything… or anyone from doing what they want. Or is Jazz an anomaly to your shining example?" He spat, goading Prowl, bravely? Stupidly? That remained to be seen, but Starscream was not about to lie down and beg for this Autobot or any other for that matter.

He earned a vicious slap across his face. Spitting out energon onto the floor he leered up at the impassive Prowl. "You will watch your tongue. Now remain silent, I have work to do."

He paced back over to his desk, Starscream noticed for the first time he was not on his own in the room. Prowl took up his customary perch on the edge of his desk. His prisoner shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the mind probe filled his mind. Starscream could only watch as the Prowl he knew was forced painfully to reveal tactical secrets about the Autobot base back in their world. Starscream grimaced, cursing himself inwardly as he found himself recording Prowl's answers. Yet he did not stop, the information would prove invaluable to Megatron.

Starscream extrapolated what would happen if these Autobots ever reached their Earth. Megatron was almost foolish enough to join forces with them to defeat the Autobots, Starscream could not allow that to happen, no matter what the benefits were, there was no doubt in his mind that these Autobots would betray his Decepticons as soon as they had outlived their usefulness. He vowed silently not to let that happen, he would die before he let anyone of these vile Autobots cross over into his world.

He winced as Prowl's shrieks filled his audios, worryingly he felt the echo of pain in his spark, the forced merge with the other Prowl had given him a latent link to the spark of the Prowl he knew as well. The mind probe was digging further but the tactician was fighting it. The information in his cortex would cripple the Autobots if all of it fell into the wrong hands. Starscream understood his need to fight back, understood the pain he was willingly inflicting on himself to protect his fellow Autobots. This was the action of a warrior, Starscream felt grudging respect for the Autobot as he watched him thrash against Prowl's grasp pinning him to the chair. To get off this world, they were going to need each other.

****

Prowl's optics flickered on line. His mind felt light, clouded, sore, his spark felt a tug. He groaned lifting a hand to his optics. Someone stirred beside him, jerking fully awake Prowl tried to sit up but a firm hand pressed onto his chest pushing back onto his back. Panic filtered through his sensor net as a familiar voice graced his audios.

"Stay still, I'm not finished."

"Starscream? What… what are you doing?"

The seeker grunted in response, shifting uncomfortably. "Your energon levels were below 15% you were going to stasis lock, without treatment you would have almost certainly off lined permanently."

Prowl felt something disconnect from his frame. He winced as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Starscream eyed him, his optics unfriendly but not threatening. Prowl's gaze fell to the fuel line Starscream was tucking back away into his frame.

"Why would you… do this? We're enemies."

"You are accurate in your assessment, we are enemies but… you attempted to help my trine… that is not without merit."

"But?"

"If we are to escape Autobot then we must set aside our differences and come to a conclusion together."

Prowl stared at him in disbelief. He tried to push himself up, his arms struggling to support his weight. He felt strong arms lift him gently to his feet.

"Thank you." He mumbled graciously, Starscream cast him a curt nod in response. Prowl groaned and clutched his helm and then his chest as he felt the tug in his spark chamber once more.

"What did he do to me?"

"He used what I can only surmise is a mind probe stolen from this universe's Soundwave. It is identical."

Prowl's optics opened with growing horror. His voice dropping to a whisper. "What… what did I tell him?"

Starscream held his gaze, his optics softened only slightly. "Everything Autobot you resisted valiantly which eventually resulted in you temporarily off lined which I might add was distinctly uncomfortable… but he took everything he wanted from your mind."

Prowl looked at him confusion filling his optics. "Why was it uncomfortable for you? Figured you'd relish in seeing an Autobot suffer."

Starscream shifted uneasily and Prowl clutched at his chest once more. "He's close I can feel him our sparks are connected somehow."

Starscream rested a palm on Prowl's hand gripping his chest, Prowl froze at the unnatural gesture from the seeker, glancing up at him he frowned. "I am afraid that tug at your spark is me."

Prowl gawped at him. "But a feeling like this can only be caused by a bo… oohhhh Primus…" Prowl took a step back from the jet his optics wide. "He did…with… Why?"

Starscream shrugged. "Control we all know how you love control."

"Me?"

"Your reputation precedes you, even amongst Decepticons." Starscream cast him a faint smirk. "Do not overly concern yourself; the merging was forcibly stopped before the bond could become complete and permanent. It will fade over time."

Prowl slumped in the nearby chair his head resting in his hands. "Oh Primus and he plans to cross over into our world."

"This is why we must work quickly." Starscream tugged on the chains securing his ankles. "I believe we are to be transported to Cybertron in the coming solar cycles."

Prowl got up sharply, regretting the move instantly as his injuries jarred and began seeping energon once more. "Sit down please." He commanded weakly.

"Do not presume to order me about Autobot." Starscream snapped acidly.

"Please Starscream." Prowl repeated his voice sounding much weaker than he would have liked. "I can help."

Starscream limped stiffly over to the chair and lowered himself slowly, in an obvious amount of pain. Prowl scowled as he knelt at his feet. "What did they do to you? My scans show a number of internal injuries."

"That is none of your concern Autobot."

Prowl sighed and glanced up at the seeker. "Please Starscream… my name is Prowl."

"I am well aware of whom you are but…" He dropped his tone, "your name leaves a bad taste in my mouth at the moment."

Prowl blinked unable to argue and took hold of his shackles.

Starscream glanced down between his knees at the kneeling tactician. "What are you doing?"

"Acid pellets I still have a store of acid in a back up reservoir. It will burn through these chains."

"Oh." Starscream replied simply sitting back gingerly resting on his aching wings. He chuckled softly. Prowl frowned at him in confusion. Starscream's chuckles grew to a quiet laughter as his red optics met the blue.

"Starscream what in Primus's name is so funny about this?"

"Well… of all the times I have wished to have an Autobot kneel at my feet - the second in command to Prime no less and here I have you right where I want you and…" His laughter shook his frame. "And… I do not wish for it."

He composed himself a grin still tugging at his face plates. "I enjoy the irony."

Prowl smirked slightly at his amusement. "You're free." He stated simply. They stood scanning the room for a possible escape.

"Would that acid not work on the door lock?" Starscream mused.

"The metal is protected; it would just leave a mark." Prowl replied.

The door at that moment scraped open, both mechs turned sharply as the mech entered the room. Clasping his hands behind his back his blue optics narrowed as the two prisoners took a step back. Jazz entered the room and joined him growling threateningly.

"Well now… this is an interesting development." The alternate Prowl smirked dangerously as he reached for his weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok we got some fightings for you in this next scene! Getting a lot of requests for SG Decepticons just to say don't worry they are in this, it's just progressing a little slowly. They will be playing a much larger part soon. _

_Please enjoy!_

_****_

_:SG Autobot internal comm.:_

_//Autobot internal comm.//_

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

Mirage led them slowly through the dark corridors; there was a spark stopping scare at one point as a flurry of 'bots ran past their location. Weapons ready, shouting to each other as they ran.

"How did they not see us?" Bumblebee hissed. Mirage smiled. "Magic." He stated with a wink. "Unfortunately my power is running low I won't be able to cloak you all again. We've got to move. Prowl's office is up ahead."

"You mean where those guards were headed?" Skywarp snarled his injuries slowing him down.

Mirage nodded once. "Yup looks like now's our chance though there's some kind of trouble. I'll go ahead. I will contact you. Stay hidden until you hear my signal."

"Wait can we communicate?"

"We're still Autobots; our comm. systems will be compatible."

Mirage raced off after another crowd of guards shot past. The misfit group of 'bots slid into an open doorway and waited in the darkness as more shouting and now weapons fire filled the air.

Sunstreaker jumped as his comm. buzzed he put it on speaker.

_: Looks like my Starscream has chosen this time to attack the base. I told him of our situation. He's here to help us:_

_: We can't leave without Starscream and Prowl, Mirage. Have you found them?: _

_: It looks like they tried to escape Prowl and Jazz are up there now, with Skyfire and oh no… Sideswipe too… he'll kill them if he gets chance.:_

_: Right we're coming to you.: _

_: Up the stairs, top floor, you'll hear it before you see it Mirage out.: _

The comm. cut off. Sunstreaker's capacitor stalled he did not want to meet an alternate version of his twin that induced fear into the sparks of other mechs. He nodded to the others. They filed out of the room, luckily all of the 'bots were preoccupied with the Decepticon attack. Explosions and shouting could be heard echoing down the corridor. They turned sharply as they reached the stairs. Sunstreaker paused, halting the others.

"Someone needs to get out if we all go up there and we fail…"

Thundercracker nodded in agreement. "Need to get word to our side, close the bridge down."

"Thundercracker will you take Bumblebee?"

The blue seeker nodded.

"Wait why me?!" Bumblebee resisted.

"You're the smallest Bee you'll get through unnoticed more easily than we will. Go with him now! Find Prime tell him what's happened. Tell him not to come through. If we can follow you we will."

Bumblebee glared at him as Thundercracker dragged the small 'bot away.

"You ready Autobot?" Skywarp grinned, his hands clenching ready for a fight.

"Let's make this look good." Sunstreaker returned the grin.

"Always do." Skywarp replied as they raced up the stairs.

****

Prowl and Starscream, were at a great disadvantage with their injuries and lack of weapons. However upon seeing the black and chrome tactician reach for his weapon Starscream half transformed and leapt atop the briefly stunned mech. His attack was relentless, punishing as Prowl wrestled him. Starscream had the advantage of size but Prowl knew exactly where he was injured. Jamming his fingers into his wing joints, Starscream shrieked, flinging the Autobot against the solid desk hard. Prowl grunted as he launched himself into the seeker, snarling like an animal he was merciless. His fingers grabbed at Starscream's throat, closing tightly around wires, with a deep growl Starscream felt him tug viciously, alarms flashed across his vision as circuits and wires were ripped from his neck. He staggered back, clutching at the weeping wound. Not one to give in he lunged at Prowl before the tactician could reach for his weapon sending them both crashing to the floor in a mass of writhing limbs and punches.

Jazz eyed the black and white mech hungrily. Prowl knew he wouldn't survive a head on attack from the saboteur. Jazz rushed him, Prowl managed to duck and roll from his charge, his intakes struggling to keep up with the fading energon moving sluggishly around his systems. More alarms rang out across his sensor net. Jazz soon got bored with the more agile mech. Reaching for his weapon he let out a shot into Prowl's legs as he evaded him once again. Prowl cried out loudly his legs collapsing beneath him sending him crashing face first to the floor. Jazz was upon him before he could turn himself fully. Prowl grunted as strong, fierce blows reigned down onto his body. He choked with barely suppressed pain as his armour plating cracked around his spark chamber. His optics widened in terror as Jazz clawed at the wound, his blunt fingers ripping away parts of the protoform beneath, protecting his spark.

Prowl screamed in agony as his spark tried to shrink back into his chamber, he dug his fingers into Jazz's face, the force of which crushed one of Jazz's optics the mech clutched at his face howling. Prowl gasped for air and scrambled from beneath his weight as Starscream, momentarily free of his foe, grabbed the smaller mech's helm and bodily launched him into the bulkhead.

"Thanks…" Prowl gasped. Starscream inclined his head slightly, offering his hand. Prowl reached for Jazz's abandoned weapon. Grabbing onto Starscream's leg he reached behind him and fired at his counterpart who roared with rage and pain.

Starscream glanced back at the other Prowl. He hoisted Prowl to his feet. "You missed…his spark is still intact."

Prowl winced as Starscream released him, his weight falling onto his damaged leg. "Be my guest." He growled. Starscream snarled his mouth curled in a sneer as he practically flew over to the other Prowl making sure his heavy frame landed firmly on the injury in his chest. Prowl howled and fired his weapon before Starscream batted it from his grasp.

Suddenly the doors burst open and shots battered Starscream's body. He stumbled back as Skyfire approached him. Sideswipe went straight for Prowl his strong arm landing a heavy punch to his head. Prowl found himself restrained by a now recovered Jazz while Sideswipe battered his body. He threw out a kick; Sideswipe grunted and began tearing into Prowl's armour.

The air suddenly shimmered beside Prowl, Sideswipe stopped in confusion. Mirage winked at him before firing his weapon which was pressed against Sideswipe's chest. The armour plating on his back shattered, the sheering sounds of metal were drowned out by Sideswipe's howls as his spark chamber was eviscerated. His optics spiraled out and went dark as he slumped to the floor in front of Prowl.

More bodies entered the fray.

"Prowl!" Sunstreaker bellowed as he caught sight of the SIC falling to his knees, when Jazz let him go to fight Mirage. He was at his side in no time. "Come on we're getting out of here."

"Sunstreaker? Where's Bumblebee?"

"He's safe now come on."

Skywarp clawed at Skyfire's wings giving Starscream time to escape. He then launched himself onto Jazz's back, the mech crumpled beneath his weight. Mirage nodded thankfully and they raced from the room.

Prowl bellowing commands could be heard from the room as they fled, leaving trails of oil and energon in their wake.

"After them!!" Shots zoomed past their heads a glancing blow caught Mirage in the shoulder sending him tumbling down the stairs. They skidded to a halt sharply as they reached the bottom. Starscream's cries of rage and dismay echoed down the hall.

Thundercracker's badly damaged frame was flung at his feet. The seekers gathered around their trine mate, cradling him gently.

Sunstreaker supported a severely weakened Prowl as he glanced at the prone blue seeker. Thundercracker's optics flickered open; he smiled weakly at Sunstreaker and nodded faintly.

Sunstreaker sub voc'd the tactician. //_ Bumblebee made it Prowl he's ok…// _

Sunstreaker glanced at the SIC as he felt the weight increase on his arm. The strain of the battle had proven too much for Prowl he hung limply in Sunstreaker's arms.

"Prowl… no… Prowl… don't slaggin' do this to me now!"

Jazz and Skyfire flanked the darker tactician as he strolled down the stairs.

"Good work everyone. Prime will surely reward you for this."

Sunstreaker was bent over his superior now lying on the ground, frantic with despair as he watched him fall into stasis lock.

"Take them to the medic. Prime would prefer his guests to be alive when they are introduced."

The guards grabbed them roughly. Not one of them had the strength to fight back. Mirage placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "I will carry him."

Sunstreaker nodded silently. The larger mech lifted Prowl into his arms as the guard shoved him. "Slaggin' 'con traitor should have known."

Mirage didn't retaliate merely walked in front proudly. Sunstreaker could hear the faint mews of reunion between the seekers. Starscream's voice was bitter, saddened.

"I'm sorry I failed you both." He whispered softly, his trine mates disagreeing vehemently.

"No… the small 'bot Bumblebee got out." Thundercracker moaned. "Help is coming."

"Megatron won't co…."

Sunstreaker fell into step beside them, his face alight with hope. "Are you kidding me Starscream?" He hissed.

"What is it Autobot?" The seeker snapped.

"NO TALKING!" One of the guards yelled.

Sunstreaker dropped his voice. "Megatron might not come, but knowing Prime..." He glanced at the seeker his blue optics bright considering. "Knowing Prime, he won't rest until he finds us."

"You can't be sure of that." Starscream whispered back.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "True but even if Prime doesn't Sides' will tear this place apart to find me."

"Overly confident of you Autobot." Skywarp sneered as they were steered into a clinical looking med bay.

Sunstreaker blinked at him. "He's my spark twin Skywarp wouldn't you do it for your trine?"

The seekers had no response to that knowing full well what their answer would be.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Bugger bugger bugger comes rapidly to mind right now. I only have one more section written out after this one and then ... nothing. Eeeeekkk... So I apologise if updates become irregular. After new year my concentration is going to be on this and Losing Control so I hope I keep you interested. _

Enjoy!

_:SG Autobot internal comm.:_

_//Autobot internal comm.//_

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

********

SG Earth

First Aid had worked diligently on Prowl, despite Sunstreaker's misgivings First Aid was a good medic, even if he was dispassionate and cold. A little like someone else he knew. His optics drifted to Prowl, he was a little shaken to see the SIC in such bad shape. The alternate Prowl really had worked a number on him. He let out a deep intake, realizing he much preferred Prowl online and reprimanding him rather than lying half dead in an enemy's med bay in some Primus forsaken universe. He felt Mirage's hand on his shoulder.

"He's got a strong spark and for all his failings First Aid is a perfectionist, he can't abide having patients offline on him."

Sunstreaker nodded, his optics remaining watchful over the only true ally he was absolutely certain wouldn't shoot him in the back. He just hoped Bumblebee really had gotten out ok. He looked around the med bay, it was almost identical to the one they had back on the Ark except that had Ratchet's own personal charm as opposed for the stark grey clinical feel of the one they were currently held in. He noticed the trine had fallen into a listless recharge due to their injuries and the countless cycles they had been confined to the med bay.

Sunstreaker jumped up suddenly startling the guards. He raised his hands in a show of surrender as he backed up towards Prowl's berth.

"Unngghh." Prowl groaned, his optics flickering online.

Sunstreaker grinned. "I knew you were too stubborn to offline."

Prowl glanced up at him, frowning. "What happened?"

Mirage and Sunstreaker helped him to a sitting position while he eyed Mirage suspiciously. "Mirage I presume?"

"Is it that obvious?" The large 'bot smirked.

"There's no mistaking you in any verse." Sunstreaker elbowed him lightly his optics catching the wary look on Prowl's face. "It's alright Prowl, he helped us escape. He's one of the good guys."

Mirage nodded in agreement. "I'm a spy for the Decepticons, have been for some time."

"The good guys?" Prowl raised an optic ridge at Sunstreaker who shrugged.

"Don't look at me it gives me processor ache just thinking about it." He hoisted himself up onto one of the free berths for lack of anything better to do.

Prowl cast a worried glance over at the seekers. Starscream and Skywarp were huddled in the corner, Skywarp resting his head in Starscream's lap as the two twitched slightly in recharge. He watched with narrowed optics as First Aid worked on Thundercracker in silence at the other side of the room.

"How long have we been here?" He asked quietly, his processor already trying to formulate potential escape plans.

"Too fraggin' long." Sunstreaker muttered the boredom and the silence getting to him.

"At least two solar cycles." Mirage cut in. "We're to be taken to Prime."

"Prime? As in Optimus Prime?"

"'Fraid so."

"Dare I ask what he's like here?"

Mirage's optics flickered slightly. "Well some say he knows a dark secret that drove him insane."

Prowl quirked an optic ridge at the spy.

"Others say he's bored as there's not much left to conquer. Either way he has a reputation for being one of the scariest 'bots you could ever meet. He's smart too that's how he's stayed in power for so long and believe me there have been many attempts on his life. All of them were made examples of. There's still plenty of 'bots and 'cons who would gladly see him off lined, but everyone is too fearful of succeeding. I don't think the Autobots would know what to do if they suddenly lost their leader, wouldn't be pretty I can tell you." He drifted off, lost in his own thoughts.

Prowl uttered a soft noise, akin to human's clearing their throats to capture his attention. "You're saying they would fall into chaos?"

"Mmhmm, fortunately there's only one other 'bot I know of who could pull it off but… his reputation is almost scarier than Prime's. He's the sort of 'bot you'd tell horror stories about to younglings to get them to behave." Mirage laughed bitterly.

"Who?"

"You've already met him, his illustrious and psychopathic second in command."

"You said fortunately?"

"Oh yeah, if Prime was assassinated the war would degrade into a massacre. The Decepticons would be wiped out Prowl has no regard for who dies as long as Cybertron remains glorious and power ultimately under his control, he would be preferable to Prime in many ways, there would be no war for one. He's far too efficient to be wasting precious resources on war. He'd wipe out any and all opposition. I dare say he'd be nigh untouchable if he ever took Prime's place." Mirage spoke almost with a certain awe to his tone. "Only problem is, he's insane. The 'bots here have grown so apathetic they need entertainment, cruelty is their drug, he provides it. Worse than the Quintessons, before they were enslaved." Mirage shook his head sadly; dropping his gaze to the floor as he remembered the countless atrocities the Autobots had committed just to maintain their level of power.

Prowl's jaw fell slack as he listened intently, the alternate Prowl had seemed many things, he'd yet to witness insane. If anything there was an odd feeling of admiration within Prowl for his counterpart. His ability to maintain control over his superior battle computer and raging emotions was, for Prowl, nothing short of impressive, he'd even be loathed to admit being envious.

Mirage drew closer as he watched Prowl carefully. "I know what you're thinking."

Prowl's head snapped up from his musings to stare at him. Mirage stole a quick look towards Sunstreaker who'd resigned himself to recharging on a berth, before he drew closer to Prowl. "Don't let him fool you, that 'bot can drive the most level headed mech over the edge. He is very dangerous Prowl, they all are. He in particular, never fails when he sets out to do something. You have to resist him, I have no doubt he'll show a particular interest in you and probably try to tempt you into joining him, if he hasn't already." Mirage's optics filled with regret.

"I've had to watch many a good spark go to the pits because of Prowl. Promise me you won't trust him, or any of them, especially him and Prime. Promise me!" He grabbed hold of Prowl's arm tightly.

Prowl winced at the painful grip and nodded sharply, slightly stunned. "I promise." He breathed.

Mirage nodded once his palm crossing Prowl's squeezing it gently. Prowl frowned at the contact, his optics widening as he glanced at his hand. His fingers closed tightly around the data track. He looked up at Mirage, the unspoken message clear in Mirage's optics.

The guards at the door twitched uneasily as their comms. buzzed. Mirage scowled as they suddenly left the room.

"That can't be good." He muttered.

"What's going on?" Starscream's distinct vocals cut through the tension as he got to his feet gingerly.

Prowl shot him a concerned look, his optics drifting over Starscream's energon encrusted wounds. The seeker didn't miss a beat. "Don't go soft on me now Autobot." He quirked a humourless grin as Prowl frowned at him.

"I am merely concerned as to your injuries Starscream I do not favour the thought of potentially having to carry you should the opportunity arise for escape." Prowl's optic ridge was arched, his dry tone not lost on Starscream.

"Ha! I'll have you thinking like a Decepticon in no time. Tell me Prowl have you ever considered a change of management?" He smirked as Prowl chose to ignore his recruiting tactics.

"So I see your battle computer has been restored?"

"How did you…?"

Starscream held up his hand. "Please Prowl; don't insult my intelligence, your reputation for being a cold, emotionless computer precedes you."

"I'm flattered." Prowl responded blandly.

"You should be, very few things capture my interest."

Thundercracker groaned on his berth, First Aid had disappeared into his private office at the back of the med bay. His red optics flickered. "Slag it all to the pits."

"Thundercracker, it is a pleasure to see you too." Starscream leant over his trine mate.

"I thought it'd all been some crazy memory purge or a really bad dream." He rubbed his face as he sat up slowly.

"Someone's coming." Mirage hissed urgently. The mechs tensed; there was nothing they could do as First Aid had removed all of their weapons. Mirage drew away from the door as the brisk footsteps drew closer.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I almost forgot. Bit shorter than usual as I've left my updated version on my home computer. Hope you like._

_//internal comm.//_

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**Klik - 1 minute**

**Astrosecond - second**

SG Earth

"You mean to tell me, that you have had a traitor in your ranks for Primus knows how many solar cycles and you weren't aware of it?"

Prowl's dark doorwings, held high and proud on his back, twitched almost un-noticeably at the clipped baritone voice over the comm. "I was aware of a spy, I was not aware of his identity. He has now been captured trying to help our guests leave prematurely."

"Is that so? I trust you will find out what information he has sent to the Decepticons?"

Prowl straightened. "I will Prime. You can be assured of that."

"It seems I can be assured of nothing Prowl." Prime's optics narrowed as he studied his SIC with faint contempt and ire. "I want the guests brought to me, relatively unharmed in one solar cycle, without fail. I trust you can manage that Prowl?"

"Of course Prime." Prowl spoke with a carefully measured tone. "Sir what of Mirage?"

"You can deal with him as you deem fit, he's of no use to me."

"Thank you Prime."

"Good. Do not disappoint me again Prowl, I am told that the first time you suffer the penalty for such a travesty is the most degrading and painful experience you could live through." Prime tilted his scarred helm almost too casually. "I believe it would be your first failure would it not Prowl?"

"You are correct Prime, as always." Prowl replied his voice betraying nothing, but his hands were clenched into tight fists out of sight from the monitor.

"Consider yourself warned Prowl. I am not normally so generous but I know I won't have to repeat myself to you. Prime out."

The comm. cut off. Prowl remained rigid in his seat staring at the blank screen. A whisper of air passed through his intakes, he hadn't been aware he'd even been holding them in. Shuttering his optics briefly he forced himself to relax, fighting the murderous urge bubbling within him.

//Jazz my office.//

Prowl's fingers drifted absently over the patched wound in his chest. The newcomers were proving more trouble than he deemed them to be worth. He'd already forced out the information for both Autobot and Decepticon bases back in their universe; it wouldn't take too long to defeat both with a well coordinated attack, one which he was silently working on when Jazz knocked quietly at his open door.

"Come in Jazz, I have work for you."

Jazz stood to attention at the front of Prowl's desk.

"I have to interrogate Mirage so we can ascertain what information he's passed to our enemies."

Jazz nodded in quiet agreement. "What do you need me to do?"

Prowl's optics brightened as a thin smile graced his lips. "Set up the arena and take our guests to the cube."

Jazz's optics widened in surprise. "Really Sir? We haven't used it in some time."

Prowl got up from his desk. "Jazz drop the pretense and stand at ease."

Jazz relaxed a little as Prowl paced to the window, he enjoyed his superior's company when he was in a more amenable temperament, Jazz only wished that he didn't have to bear the brunt of Prowl's frequent rages.

"I am well aware of the current unrest among us. I feel that my mechs could use some light entertainment." He turned a sly quirk of his mouth caused Jazz to grin. "Don't you agree Jazz?"

"Most definitely!"

"Good." Prowl moved to stand before his subordinate, optics moving over his frame casually as he spoke. "I also want the human prisoners brought out as well."

"The ones that tried t' escape?"

"The very same. I trust all preparations can be completed in the next four cycles?"

"Count on it Prowl." Jazz grinned eagerly. "I'll see t' it personally."

Prowl returned his smile with a dip of his helm, bringing his hand up he ran a finger along the jagged black helm, causing Jazz to shudder slightly, tension visible in his frame at the unexpected contact. "I have no doubt. Get to work."

"Right away." Jazz swelled at the indirect praise and dashed from the room as Prowl folded his arms. It was going to be a very interesting few solar cycles.

****

Mirage moved away from the door slowly, bracing himself for whatever came through.

Starscream stood between Thundercracker, now joined by Skywarp and Prowl, both still seated on their berths. Ever Sunstreaker was sat up waiting anxiously as the heavy footfalls grew closer.

The door slid open with a hiss, Prowl noticed Starscream take a step back as Jazz entered the room. He caught a glance of his red optics and frowned at the almost imperceptible tremor in Starscream's frame. Turning back to the door he glared at Jazz, remembering his last violent and traumatic encounter with the mech.

Jazz smiled widely as he held Prowl's glare. He approached the berth and with a flick of his hand he gestured to the guards accompanying him. "Take the traitor to Prowl. I will take these myself."

Mirage hollered as the guards grabbed him roughly, Sunstreaker jumped down to try and help only to be knocked back onto his aft with the butt of a rifle. He yelped loudly as the guard struck him a few more times, ignoring Mirage's protests and struggles.

"Stop this!" Prowl demanded loudly. Jazz held up his hand, the guard stopped instantly waiting his next command; he flicked his hand once more. The guards drew back, taking Mirage with them. The spy gave a slight nod to Prowl his optics dark with anxiety and fear as he was forced out the door.

Jazz grabbed Prowl roughly, dragging him off the berth bringing their chests close to touching. Being almost the same height Jazz barely had to look up to stare Prowl in the optics. His black hand closed around Prowl's neck tightly causing the black and white mech to jerk back. Pulling him back with a growl Jazz leered at him. "Don't ever presume to give me a demand Prowl. You take orders from me or you and your friends will suffer greatly." He leaned closer their faces close enough to feel the hot air cycling through their vents. "How I'd love to hear you scream for me again. Give me a reason Prowl, I could use the enjoyment."

Prowl's jaw was clenched tightly, his repaired processor restraining his anger and loathing for this strange version of Jazz. "Consider yourself deprived." He uttered darkly. Jazz growled softly a grin forming on his twisted features, his visor locked on Prowl.

"We'll see Prowl, we'll see." He dragged Prowl out of the med bay, gesturing to yet more guards who arrived to collect the others. Prowl could not deny his anxiety as the shouts of protests and hollers of pain, responding to the guards rough treatment, echoed down the dark hallway.

****


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Posting it early today as I'm busy tomorrow, I hope you enjoy. We've got a bit more from Earth this time and finally introducing the SG 'cons XD!! I hope you enjoy! _

_//internal comm.//_

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**Klik - 1 minute**

**Astrosecond - second**

Earth

Prime transformed at the location of the space bridge. Perceptor had informed them that it was very possible a doorway still remained open and they were to remain vigilante while he ran simulations of possible destinations back on the Ark.

Prime glanced around the dusty copper landscape, there was no trace there had ever been any mech in the vicinity. He promptly ordered scouts to survey the perimeter, if there had been any further Decepticon activity in this area, he would know about it.

"Prime! I found something!" Ironhide bellowed from the other side of the space bridge.

Optimus rushed over, along with Ratchet. "What is it Ironhide?"

"Prowl's weapon." He held the rifle out to his leader. "He must a' dropped it, when they disappeared."

"Disappeared to where is what I want to know." Ratchet grumbled, a frown creasing his features. He made his way over to the space bridge controls. "These have been blown all to slag Prime, I can't make heads nor tails of it."

//Prime to Ark.//

//Go ahead Prime.//

//Red Alert, instruct Wheeljack and Perceptor that I want them to get to the site of the space bridge location as soon as they can.//

//Understood Prime, Ark out.//

"Where are you?" Optimus muttered to himself as he gazed up at the barely detectable shimmer of the space bridge vortex above him.

****

SG Earth 

A few cycles earlier

Bumblebee yelled sharply as he felt the sudden lurch of weightlessness. Thundercracker had taken heavy fire from the Autobots as they fled the base. He accelerated as fast as he was able to the space bridge, firing as he approached the small contingent of armed guards at its perimeter.

The yellow scout could do nothing else but hold on for sheer life, as the jet dived and swooped to avoid weapons fire. His left wing was shot through badly; Bumblebee's olfactory sensors were assaulted with the putrid odour of burnt energon as it seeped from his still open wound.

"Going to have to drop you little 'bot!"

"What about you?!" Bumblebee yelled over the shriek of the seeker's engines.

"I'll draw their fire; you get to that space bridge!"

Bumblebee's spark and capacitor were pounding hard as Thundercracker swooped as low as he could to the ground.

"Go now!"

"Thank you!"

"Time for pleasantries when you get us out of here Autobot! Now go!"

Bumblebee leapt from the jet's back without another word, breaking into his rough landing with a roll, which became a tumble as the speed at which he'd landed catapulted him across the rocky ground. He cried out as he felt cables in his shoulder snap under the force of him bouncing along the earth. He slid to an undignified halt. Mustering all his energy, his intakes racing, he scrambled for cover.

Glancing around the rocky out crop, he watched in horror as Thundercracker managed to successfully draw the Autobots away from him. They hadn't even seen Bumblebee drop as he'd been shielded by the horizon line thanks to Thundercracker's skilled low flying, the seeker however wasn't fairing quite so well.

Bumblebee hissed in sympathy as a large blast exploded into Thundercracker's side. The seeker was sent careening into rocks and steel structures. Bumblebee bowed his head as the dark jet disappeared behind the horizon with a roar. Taking his chance Bumblebee hobbled as fast as he could towards the now unprotected space bridge.

Present

He felt like he'd been walking for cycles. He'd been lucky so far, his small yellow frame blending in with the dusty sandy landscape as daylight drew to a close. He eyed the steep slope in front of him. The space bridge was just over that ridge. Dropping his head, Bumblebee wheezed, his intakes becoming clogged with dust as a sand storm picked up force around him. His shoulder was shot, leaving his arm hanging limply by his side and the energon line in his leg was torn.

Taking one last glance back at the distant Autobot base, looming, formidable against the darkening skyline, Bumblebee took a deep rattled intake. Using his good arm he scrambled frantically up the slope, cursing out loud as the shale and loose rock sent him sliding down more than once. Finally he broached the peak. Peering over the edge, he could see no one.

Driven on by the elated feeling that he was going home very soon, Bumblebee allowed himself to slide down the other side of the slope, not caring how much his paintwork was getting scratched, it was always something Sunstreaker could touch up later.

Sunstreaker, the thought of the golden 'bot filled Bumblebee with regret and guilt, he and Prowl were still back there. They hadn't managed to catch up to him which could only mean that their escape attempt had failed and they were now at the mercy of their captor or worse.

Bumblebee shook the latter thought straight out of his processor. No, he would get home he would get help. Filled with renewed determination to save his friends, the mini bot made his way over to the space bridge controls. He silently thanked Primus that they were still online.

A rustle of movement caught his audio, small rocks tumbled down the slope. He was no longer alone in the valley. Bumblebee froze as a large weapon was placed against the back of his helm.

"Turn around." Came the cold voice.

Bumblebee flinched he knew that voice. It could only belong to one mech. Slowly he turned to face his captor. "Thundercracker." He breathed in astonishment, taking a small step back until he was leaning against the console.

"How do you know my name?"

"Y—you rescued me…" Bumblebee leaned back further, his hand pressing down on the transmission switch.

Thundercracker took a step back frowning, his gun still trained on Bumblebee. "Autobot we have never met before."

Bumblebee winced. "Frag it! Sorry not you, the other you… from my universe."

Thundercracker blinked at him incredulously. "The other… what?!" Shaking his head he glared at Bumblebee. "What the frag are you talking about and what are you doing with the space bridge?"

Bumblebee proceeded to regale the entire story – at rapid nervous pace - from the battle with the seekers to falling through the space bridge and being taken prisoner by the Autobots. Thundercracker's red optics widened as he explained everything, his weapon slowly lowering to the floor.

"Mirage… he helped you escape?"

Bumblebee nodded, is expression grim. "He was with them when I left; he'd gone to Prowl's office to find my friends."

Thundercracker raised his weapon sharply. "Where is he?"

"I… I don't know… they didn't follow me."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of Autobot trickery?" The seeker snarled dangerously, his optics narrow.

"I don't know what to say to convince you, I just need to go back to my universe… to get help… to rescue my friends… please." Bumblebee took a daring step forward, the jet being much taller and larger than he was. "If you came with me, I could show you."

"Like slag Autobot!" Thundercracker lifted Bumblebee clean off the ground with one hand, ignoring the mini-bot's loud protests. "You think me stupid enough to fall for that?" He let out a short, bitter laugh. "You're coming with me."

"No! No please, I must help my friends… Please I need to get back to my world!"

Thundercracker tweaked cables at the back of Bumblebee's neck; the yellow mech fell limp into stasis in his grasp. "Keep quiet; I don't want your friends to find me."

//Starscream, I have a prisoner, says he's spoken to Mirage, pretty certain he's got some kind of glitch.//

//What kind of glitch?//

//He's talking about another world and the space bridge. Crazy like the rest of the 'bots if you ask me.//

//I didn't ask you. Bring him to me immediately.//

//Understood.//

//Thundercracker.// Starscream paused, a faint sigh slipping through the comm. //Bring him to me, unharmed.//

****

Earth

The Autobots stared at the transmission light in disbelief.

"Is that for real?" Ironhide exclaimed, glancing towards Prime.

"It was most definitely Bumblebee's voice." Perceptor answered. "It was transmitting through the space bridge, a weak signal. I couldn't pinpoint his location, it kept jumping around, it's baffling."

"Could his story be true Perceptor?" Prime asked quietly, his brow furrowed in thought.

The red scientist thought for a moment and nodded. "It is possible although unlikely. There is no way to know without…"

"Without what?" Ratchet demanded impatiently.

"Without going there ourselves." Prime finished.

"You can't be serious?" Ratchet whirled round to face his leader. "There's no telling what lies for us on the other side of this infernal thing. Bumblebee didn't exactly paint a pretty picture."

Optimus absently brushed his fingers over his face mask. "We'll recon' back at the Ark. Ironhide I want guards and patrols put in place around the space bridge."

"Got it Prime."

"Perceptor, I need you to study this, work on nothing else. Find out how to get us there and to bring us back."

"Understood."

Ratchet touched his leader's arm. "I hate to be the cynical voice of reason here Prime, but you can't be serious about this?"

"If there's a chance they're still alive Ratchet then I am deadly serious." His optics met the concern of his CMO. "I need your support in this Ratchet. I'm going to need you as are they."

"You have it Prime, just felt it my duty to point out what a Primus cursed glitchin' idea it was."

Optimus smiled behind his mask at Ratchet's quirked smirk. "Duly noted Ratchet. Autobots return to base. We've got a long few cycles ahead of us."

****


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Implied dark slashy undertones in this chapter. The next chapter is very ugly. :(_

_//internal comm.//_

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**Klik - 1 minute**

**Astrosecond - second**

SG Earth

Prowl grimaced as he tried to look back at Sunstreaker and the trine. His optics met the red angry optics of Starscream, currently being restrained chest down to the floor by three 'bots as they attempted to cuff him.

He yelped sharply as Jazz yanked his own bonds back, forcing him to stumble as the mech practically dragged him along the corridor. He glanced across at the determined face of Jazz, his processor working faster than most computers looking for possible solutions, escape methods, probabilities of success, this universe's Jazz's potential weaknesses.

"Where are you taking us?"

Jazz sneered. "Somewhere with a view."

"What's going to happen to Mirage?"

Jazz's visor glowed brighter for a second, a second caught by Prowl's sharp optics. "He will be dealt with, how is no concern of yours."

"He allied himself with us; therefore he is every concern of mine." Prowl replied.

He suddenly found himself slammed into the cold, hard wall with such force his optics whited out. A sharp pain stabbed him through his back as his doorwings were grabbed and yanked down forcing his back to arch.

"Let him go!" Sunstreaker yelled, trying desperately to fend off the armed soldiers who were viciously dragging him past the restrained Prowl.

Prowl hissed in pain when Jazz reinforced his grip on the door panels. "Go ahead, this one needs to be shown the meaning of respect, I'll catch up."

"Yeah course he does Jazz." One of the soldiers leading Skywarp sniggered.

"Are you implying something soldier?" Jazz drew his weapon upon his fellow 'bot, maintaining his hold on Prowl.

The mech took a step back, a small hand pulling him back by his elbow. "Leave him with his toy Hound. He knows what Prowl will do to him if he disobeys orders again."

Hound snarled at Jazz, who held his glare. "Yeah you're right Cliffjumper. Enjoy your fun… Sir."

The guards continued on their way dragging their prisoners with them. The two seekers glanced at Starscream who watched Jazz return his attentions back to Prowl. The jet caught Prowl's optics as he was pushed fiercely up against the wall. Looking back at his trine, Starscream shook his head, the guards shoving them hard in their wings to keep them moving.

Prowl tensed, trying to ignore the pain ripping across his doors, his back. He met Starscream's backward glance and could have sworn he saw sympathy reflected in the 'con's face.

"Are all you 'bots as fractious as them, or is it just your charm that rubs mechs the wrong way?" He hissed through the pain, determined to play on Jazz's nerves, get inside his head as much as he was able.

Jazz grabbed Prowl and spun him round, slamming him back into the wall. His door wings caught along the rivets in the bulkhead, causing him to cry out as metal armour shredded and ripped along the panels. Jazz pressed himself into Prowl's tense, slightly shuddering frame, his optics and fingers trailing along the lines of the black and white's armour.

"You think you're better than me?" Jazz growled deeply, his accent harsh, his face inches from Prowl's. Trailing a finger up Prowl's face plates, he sneered. "You think you have any rights what so ever here?" Jazz smirked. "I could kill you right now." His face drew closer, Prowl could feel hot air exhaling over him.

"You can't and you won't. We both know that. He would kill you, Gaahh!" Prowl let a startled yelp escape as Jazz struck him across the face; he turned his head away sharply as his blunt fingers dragged across his chevron.

"I didn't give you permission to talk." Jazz was oddly calm considering his previous demeanor.

"You don't have to do this." Prowl replied through clenched denta, his air intakes sucking in sharply when Jazz yanked his head back to face his own, by the point of his chevron.

"What makes you think I don't want to do this hmm?" His visor looked Prowl up and down, settling on his face with a wanton leer that caused Prowl's tanks to lurch with anxiety at what he knew Jazz wanted from him.

"You have a choice Jazz." Prowl choked out the words as a dark hand tightened around his throat.

"You know nothing about me."

"I know… ack… he doesn't… NNnnggaahhh!... Respect you… plays mind games." Prowl clawed at the vice like grip in desperation, feeling delicate cabling in his neck snapping under the strain. "Uses… you…" He rasped his vision fading as the flow of energon into his cortex became restricted. "No…one deserves… tha---accckk!!" Prowl's optics rolled back in his helm.

Jazz's intakes hitched sharply, finding himself listening to the mech struggling in his hands. Snarling he pulled back, catching Prowl by the shoulder as he staggered forward.

Surprised at the sudden show of mercy, Prowl frowned up at Jazz whose face was creased into a scowl. Then in a sudden flurry of movement and a harsh growl Jazz shoved Prowl back against the wall.

"You have no idea what I deserve." He hissed his visor dark with anger. "What I've done."

Prowl frowned. "Then help us, redeem whatever sense of morality you have left."

Jazz stared into the earnest blue optics, his gaze softening. "You don't know what you're asking." His helm dipped subtly. "It would destroy everything I've worked hard to achieve."

Prowl's optics hardened, all he was hearing was more excuses. "More death is going to help then I take it?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Jazz's tone had dropped into a softer, more nostalgic note. He absently traced the line of Prowl's jaw, lost in his own thoughts. Prowl could tell Jazz was struggling, his words were affecting him, he saw doubt flash across Jazz's face. Despite him being a stranger belonging to a strange and dark universe certain mannerisms remained the same. Back on his world Prowl knew Jazz well enough to read him quite easily and the Jazz before him was clearly troubled, torn.

In a last attempt to appeal to Jazz, Prowl took a more direct approach. Shoving the mech back hard he broke free of his grasp, his face contorted in controlled, measured anger, his lip curled in disdain. "The only mech you should have to explain anything to is yourself."

Jazz took a startled step back at the sudden change in temperament. He stared back at the black and white mech who now, in anger, looked disturbingly similar to the Prowl he knew. It reminded him painfully of the torture and indecision he faced everyday.

Prowl straightened proudly and composed himself, returning once again to the aloof, stoic mech Jazz had first encountered as if nothing was wrong. "Now if you're not going to help me, take me to my friends."

Jazz heard the stern, commanding tone; this mech was also used to giving orders. Jazz knew better than to be played at Prowl's game, he grabbed him roughly, leading him down the corridor.

"Bet you never thought you'd call a 'con a friend did you?" He goaded, bitter sarcasm lacing his words.

"I never thought I'd be referring to an Autobot as an enemy either."

Jazz stole a look at Prowl, whose face remained impassive as he met his gaze, blue optics seemingly looking deep into him, seeing the mech beneath the visor. Jazz growled once more, refusing to let Prowl's words eat at his processor, fill him with yet more doubts. His Prowl made him frustrated and had toyed with him for as long as they'd known each other, it was always a little uncomfortable to be in his presence ever since his battle computer had been upgraded. This Prowl downright rattled him and he didn't like it, not one bit.

****


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: WARNINGS: Character death, gore, violence, blood, torture, a very evil Prowl. Please do not read if any of this will offend you it is a heavily charged ugly chapter. You have been warned.** _

_In other news for those interested, Losing Control will be updated this week *cheers* (well it makes me happy). ^_^_

****

klik - 0.2 of a second

Astrosecond - second

**SG Earth**

Prowl coolly met the worried gaze of Sunstreaker and the questioning gaze of the seekers as he was brought to a transparent cage. Jazz silently unlocked the small box and shoved him inside, locking it behind him. Prowl turned and faced him, forcing him to look him in the optics.

Jazz paused for a few seconds as Prowl approached him.

"You have a choice Jazz." Prowl insisted.

Jazz gave a short, bitter laugh. "Not anymore Prowl." His lips curled up into an unfriendly smirk. "Enjoy the show. I know I will."

He marched from their make shift prison. Prowl watched him leave, his expression grim, his optics narrowed.

"What was all that about?" Sunstreaker stood beside him. "Did he hurt you Prowl?"

Prowl detected the unnatural tremor of fear, uncertainty in Sunstreaker's voice and looked down at the golden mech. "No, he's only intent on hurting himself."

"Ha! And I'm an Autobot." Skywarp retorted quirking an optic ridge at Prowl's cool glance.

"Where are we? What is this thing?" Prowl scanned his optics around the transparent cube cell. His optics drifted up to the ceiling above them which looked suspiciously like a door, or a hatch of some kind.

"They called it the cube, didn't say what it was for." Sunstreaker answered, looking as confused as the 'cons.

"Can you hear something?" Prowl froze, his helm tilted up towards the roof. The other mechs followed his gaze.

"Cheering, shouting… I can hear a lot of mechs gathering above us." Starscream frowned. "I believe we're about to find out what Jazz was referring to by enjoying the show."

As if on cue the sound of large cogs clinking into place, shifting beneath them filled the room.

"What in Primus was that?" Sunstreaker's optics were wide as he stared at the floor of their cell.

In a sharp move the cell suddenly jerked upwards, the mechs leant against the smooth walls for support as they were slowly raised toward the opening hatch above them. The din of cheering and hollering became clearer as they found themselves rising out of the room into daylight. They were outside, in what looked like a large oval arena. The mechs glanced around at the optics all staring back at them, making as much noise as they could as the cell rose a few feet above the surface and locked into position.

Prowl's optics fell on the black and chrome mech seated serenely at the apex of the oval, Jazz was stood beside him, along with First Aid and a few others that he vaguely recognized. He narrowed his optics as his counterpart betrayed no emotion on his face.

"He looks too pleased with himself." Sunstreaker muttered.

"What's the glitch planning?" Starscream snarled coming to stand on the other side of Prowl.

"I don't know, but he's activated his battle computer." Prowl responded quietly, scanning the crowds for Mirage.

"How can you tell from here?"

"He's entirely focused, whatever he's planning, whatever this is, he doesn't want his emotions getting in the way."

"That is never good." Sunstreaker flinched noticing a slight down pull of Prowl's mouth, his gaze un-fazed. He leaned a little closer. "No offence intended Prowl."

Prowl glanced at him in mild surprise. "None taken Sunstreaker, I am quite relieved that I am not exactly like my counterpart."

"Oh yeah, spot the difference." Skywarp scowled darkly at the tactician.

"Prowl here still has feelings even when his battle computer is activated. That one however, does not." Starscream answered before Prowl could respond, smirking at Prowl's surprised glance.

"How do you…?

"Look it's Mirage!" Sunstreaker interrupted, pointing across the ground frantically as Mirage was led out by armed guard. "Primus, he's been beaten to slag."

The mechs in the cell winced as the arena erupted with a roar of excitement. Their audios rang at the increasing level of noise.

"Prowl I'm getting a really bad feeling about this!" Sunstreaker yelled over the din, hands slapping to his audios in an attempt to block out the noise.

****

Mirage stood proudly in the centre of the arena; he noticed his new allies trapped in the cube. A cube he knew all too well, he stared defiantly back at his former superior officer, refusing to bow down for their sick entertainment. If he was going out, he was going out with honour and dignity.

The two armed guards removed his shackles and handed him a single energon sword. Their optics glinted as they sneered at him. "I give him ten kliks." The first guard laughed at him. "Everyone knows traitors never last long."

Cliffjumper snorted. "Are you kidding, a few astroseconds tops."

"You're on!" Hound never removed his narrow optics from Mirage who ignored their ignorant betting.

"Unless you wish to join him, I suggest you withdraw." Prowl's voice cut through the air like a knife, the crowd fell into a more bearable murmur as their second in command stood to addressed them.

"My fellow Autobots. We are gathered here to witness the punishment of one of our own." His optics fell onto Mirage who glared at him with hatred. "A traitor to our cause. Who knows how many mechs we have known who have lost their lives to this… Decepticon lurking in our midst."

Prowl glanced around the arena, his calm yet powerful voice carrying effortlessly across the air. "I am responsible for allowing your safety to be compromised. For our allowing our secrets to be stolen, so this solar cycle, I present him to you as a gift."

His face betrayed no emotion as he stared coldly back at Mirage. "Mirage you have been found guilty of treachery and collaboration with our sworn enemies. Your punishment is death."

The arena erupted in agreement. Abuse hurled from the stands from mechs that Mirage once called friends. Prowl waited patiently for them to quieten down once more, simply holding up his hand to signal silence.

"You betrayed your Prime, Mirage and now your new friends are going to watch what happens when Autobots are defied."

Prowl glanced up at the cube in the centre of the arena. "As you are aware, that cube is not impenetrable. If you want them to live, you will fight for them." He relished the hollers of protests erupting from the cell at his command, sniggers of approval rattled around the arena.

"First things first, however. Jazz please have the humans brought out."

"Yes Prowl."

Jazz disappeared behind Prowl, Mirage watched with growing anxiety as Jazz returned leading four defenseless shackled humans before him.

"I believe you recognize these?" Prowl stared at Mirage who visibly shook with rage.

"Prowl you cold sparked glitch. Let them go! They have done nothing to you!" Mirage spat his words out as rage filled his circuits.

"They have been ungrateful to our hospitality Mirage and with your help they destroyed an energon mining facility. That is a crime."

Prowl gestured to Jazz who brought the humans forward and pushed them from the stand. Mirage flinched as the humans hit the ground hard, having fallen over twenty feet, the three that survived screamed in pain as their fragile bones cracked and snapped upon impact.

"You can't do this!"

Prowl inclined his helm, his expression curious. "Mirage you forget your place and whom you are speaking to." A small, dark smile crossed his lips. "We can do anything."

"You mean YOU Prowl! I know all about your plans to over throw Prime, you're the traitor to the Autobots, it's only a matter of time before they all see you for who you really are!"

Prowl's doorwings tensed on his back, his chassis bristling with faint tricklings of anger that seeped through the battle computer's firewalls. "No amount of raving will save you now Mirage."

"You will pay for this Prowl!"

"Not today."

Raising his optics to the now silent arena, he lifted his arms wide and raised his voice. "Let the games begin!"

The arena shook from sheer force of sound. Prowl returned to his seat. "Release them." He barely glanced at Jazz as he gave the order.

Jazz gritted his denta and pulled a long lever back, opening caged gates around the wall of the arena. The two mechs watched as Mirage dashed forward and gathered up the surviving humans; giving them purchase on his shoulders as he readied his energon sword.

****

The mechs trapped in the cube yelped as their cell shook and cracked from repeated blows.

"Sharkticons!?" Sunstreaker screamed as the gnashing creatures threw themselves at the cube. "They have fraggin' Sharkticons on Earth?!"

"Oh slag!" Thundercracker swore as the mechs lost their balance, the cube tumbled onto its side, landing with a thud, cracking the walls.

The audience was enraptured; nothing could be heard over the noise. Prowl glanced up sharply as the flash of a blue energon sword crossed his vision. He watched Mirage fending off the Sharkticons from their cell, leading them to the other side of the arena as he hacked away at them bravely.

He was already badly hurt and losing energon. The mechs gasped in horror as he stumbled, sending two of the humans to their deaths. Their fragile, fleshy bodies easy prey for the large, steel, knife like teeth of the Sharkticons. The crowd fell into a hushed horrified awe as the Sharkticons snapped the bones of the humans with ease. Their pitiful screams couldn't drown out the crunch of the razor teeth as they closed around their bodies.

The sandy ground splattered with blood as the Sharkticons tore apart one of the humans, the deep red stain spreading over the ground as one of the humans was tossed into the air only to be caught in the snapping jaws of a large Sharkticon. Cries of disgust echoed around the arena as arterial blood sprayed upwards and outwards onto the nearby audience.

Thundercracker felt his tanks lurch at the scene. "How do they hold so much fluid?" He couldn't tear his horrified optics away as the second human was flung into the air.

Sunstreaker ignored the seeker and pummeled the cell wall. "Get up Mirage! You can do it! Let us out we can help you!"

Mirage glanced up at the pleading from the golden mech, a faint smile flickered across his face as he turned and ran in the opposite direction. He fought bravely, but could feel his body failing as the Sharkticons snarled and leapt at him, taking bites out of his armour with each strike.

He stumbled once more in front of the cell, energon dribbling profusely over his dark armour, his blue optics filled with pain as the last human was plucked from his chassis. The human male let out a blood curdling scream that made the prisoners' energon run cold. They stared, aghast as his fingers slid across Mirage's armour trying desperately to hold on for dear life, before his lower limbs were torn from his body with a loud rip.

Sunstreaker bent double and dry heaved violently. Mirage's dark blue armour became coated in slick, dark blood, splashing onto his face plates as the human was devoured with a loud gurgling crunch, directly in front of him. He hauled himself up with a roar and stood his back flush against the cell, skillfully hacking into the unending attack of the piranha like mouths. He screamed as one ripped a chunk from his leg, energon gushed from his torn lines, mixing with the blood on his frame.

The prisoners followed him with their optics as he scrambled onto the top of their cell in desperation, the Sharkticons followed relentlessly.

His energon sword went flying from his grip; he was caught in the jaws of one of the larger creatures and flung to the dusty ground. Sunstreaker ducked his head as the Sharkticons piled on top of him. His screams scarred their sensor nets as the Sharkticons began to tear him to pieces before their very optics. His hand reached out toward them, trembling, his optics dimmed.

Prowl crouched low in the cell meeting his optics, he pressed his hand against the wall of the cell. Mirage nodded and cast him a weak smile before he was engulfed in a writhing mass of metal and razor sharp teeth.

A gasp escaped Prowl's vocaliser, bowing his head from the horrific sight, his fist clenching on the clear wall. The cheers went unabated around the arena, mechs shouting for the death of another, it was barbaric. He shook with rage.

The trine watched silently, unable to speak or move as the horror unfolded in front of them. Starscream approached Prowl's side and after a brief hesitation rested his hand on Prowl's shoulder. The mech flinched but did not back away from his uncharacteristic gesture of comfort.

Prowl stood and gave Starscream a subtle nod before helping the distressed Sunstreaker to his feet. The golden mech turned and rested his helm against Prowl's chest, mumbling angrily into his chassis. "I'm going to off line every last one of them."

"We may have a more immediate problem to deal with." Starscream took a step back and the cell wall cracked loudly under the strain of continued attack.

Prowl shuttered his optics for a moment, unwilling to counter either sentiment. He looked up sharply, their cell began to lower once again into the ground, the mindless, ever hungry Sharkticons clawing, thrashing at the cell walls in a maddening base desire to feed.

"It would appear not."

Sunstreaker glanced up, his face plates flushed with rage, his hands balled into fists. "How could they do this?! What kind of monsters are they?! We have no chance, you hear me, we're all dead!"

Prowl clutched his shoulders and forced him to look at him. "I assure you Sunstreaker I will not let that happen."

"Oh yeah and what can you do Prowl? What can you do against them?!"

"Calm yourself Autobot or we will have a cessation of our truce" Thundercracker rumbled.

"You think I care what you can do to me right now?" Sunstreaker spat out his words with venom. "Do you 'con?!"

"Sunstreaker cease and desist this instant!"

The golden mech froze at the angry command from his second. He stood shaking, not willing to turn around and face him.

"Turning on each other will not help matters. I assure you I will do everything I can to get us home."

White tapered hands came to rest on Sunstreaker's shoulders. "But I need you focused and with me." Prowl's voice had an unnatural calming effect on his worn and frazzled cortex.

Sunstreaker dropped his helm back wearily against Prowl's chassis. "I don't want to die here Prowl. Not like that."

Starscream spoke up. "Show them no weakness Autobot and we will yet survive this nightmare."

Sunstreaker had always before considered the cold, stoic tactician to be completely devoid of any kind of warmth or compassion. It's what made it so easy to give him a hard time, but at this very moment, as he felt himself being guided to the floor by the white hands; he couldn't imagine wanting comfort from anyone else.

If anyone could get them out alive, the ever vigilant, forever planning Prowl could. He nodded silently in acknowledgement of Starscream and shuttered his optics sinking back into Prowl's arms as they leant against the cell.

The seekers also sank to the floor, finding comfort in the closeness of each other. Resting against the walls of their cell, they had no other choice but to await their fate.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Yay managed to get it done in time for update! In other news for those of you who follow it, Losing Control will be updated later this week._

_WARNINGS: Implied noncon, violence, Cybertronian cussing, angst. Hinted possible pairings Prowl x Jazz_

Cycle = hour

Solar cycle = day

//internal comm//

'thoughts'

"speech"

_dreams_

****

Earth

Optimus was solemn, intently listening to the meeting unfold. His mechs were discussing heatedly what to do about the message they had heard over the space bridge, apparently from their very own Bumblebee. Clasping his hands in front of him Optimus interrupted the debate before it got out of hand.

"Alright what do we know so far? Perceptor, what can you tell me about the space bridge?"

The small red mech shifted in his seat. "Well Prime Sir, it appears from my readings that there was an interruption of the signal when the space bridge was activated. It threw the destination coordinates out of synchronization."

Optimus frowned. "So where did it send them?"

Perceptor dropped his gaze and fidgeted absently with a data pad in front of him. Wheeljack gave him a squeeze of his arm and a faint nod of encouragement. "Sir my calculations show that… well…"

"For Primus' sake spit it out will ya?!" Ironhide barked, his patience wearing thin.

"They're not in our galaxy. They're not… not even in our universe." Perceptor finished meekly. "That's the best I can tell you Prime, I'm sorry."

Optimus shook his head as the room once again erupted into chaos. Holding up his hand he waited for silence. "Thank you Perceptor, good work." The red mech gave him a grateful nod. Optimus glanced at his engineer. "Wheeljack what's the status with the space bridge controls?"

"I can get it running again, just give me another cycle or two and I will be able to retrieve the last coordinates, but from what myself and Perceptor can tell, the vortex is still open."

"You mean locked on its last destination?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes Prime, but to ensure the safety of any teams that go through I will make a copy of the space bridge coordinates and close the bridge behind them. We should be able to get it open again when you need to return." His blue side fins glowed as he spoke.

Optimus nodded. "Good we'll need that. Get to work both of you."

Both mechs stood and nodded, leaving the room swiftly.

"So you're really going through with this?" Ratchet inquired softly, concern lacing his optics.

Sighing Optimus gave him a curt nod. "I'm not leaving three of my mechs stranded Primus knows where Ratchet, they'd do the same for any of us."

He turned back to the table addressing the mechs who looked to him expectantly. "It will be a dangerous mission; we don't know what lies on the other side. We are not there to explore. For all we know so far it sounds like there are hostiles. We know for certain that Bumblebee is online. We are going to bring all three back safely." He dropped his gaze not wanting to consider the alternative. "Or at the very least we'll bring back their frames."

Letting the information sink in for a moment, Optimus paused. The room was uncomfortably silent. "Ironhide, First Aid, Mirage and Sideswipe you're on the team with me, Silverbot and Slingshot." He met each of their optics in turn gaining their silent acceptance. "Jazz I am leaving you in command of the base."

Jazz scowled his usual cheer non-existent. "Sir I should be on the team, I'm the best special ops you got. I will be of more use t' you off base."

"Jazz those are my orders." Optimus stated gently.

"But Sir!" Jazz's fist clenched on the table. "I need t' be on that team!"

"Jazz I'm not having a debate with you." Optimus held the darkened glare of the visor with piercing optics. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jazz sat back in his chair, clenching his jaw. Folding his arms he turned from his leader in anger. "Yes Sir. Crystal." He growled with a certain level of menace the rest of the Autobots were unused to hearing from their normally chipper and positive third in command.

Optimus vented a soft sigh. "We leave in two cycles. Dismissed."

The room emptied slowly. Optimus glanced up and called out. "Jazz a moment."

The saboteur tensed and waited stiffly by the door, he was prepared to defend himself, restate his case. He knew he would prove more useful on the rescue team but that wasn't his sole reason for insisting upon it. Guilt raged through Jazz's spark, guilt and intense worry of a kind he wasn't used to feeling.

"You broke a number of regulations just then Jazz and publicly questioning me is the height of insubordination." Optimus frowned eyeing him carefully.

"Well get Prowl t' right me up a slaggin' reprimand when you bring him back then." The visored mech retorted his vocals laced with sarcasm and insolence his arm folded defiantly.

Optimus stood and made his way over to his officer. "Jazz what's gotten into you?"

"I just think my skills would be of more on the rescue mission Prime."

Optimus quirked an orbital ridge and placed a hand on the black and white's shoulder, prompting the mech to look up at him. "I need every mech on board if we're going to be successful Jazz, so… humour me… please."

Jazz's shoulders slumped and his helm dropped down. "It should be me on the other side of that bridge… not Prowl; it's my fault he's there."

Optimus frowned. "I don't understand."

Jazz began to pace, his arms gesticulating widely. "I was assigned the space bridge mission. Prowl and I spent cycles going over the plans and tactics. The solar cycle before I was set t' go, I was training with Ironhide and I fragged up my leg." Jazz leant against the table, feeling the weight of guilt pressing down on him. "I was hold up in the med bay. Prowl was the only other mech who knew the mission apart from my team." He turned and met Optimus's gaze. "He took my place. If he gets… Primus… if he dies 'cause of me… I don't know what I'll…" He shook his head, unable to finish.

Optimus empathized, in his position as Prime there had been many a time when he'd sent other mechs in his place at a great risk. "Jazz he's not going to blame you for his current predicament."

Jazz gave an ungainly snort. "Yeah I know, he'd be tellin' me that it's illogical fer me t' be feelin' this way… but Prime… I need t' be on that team. Just t' make sure he's ok."

Optimus could see the anguish in Jazz's face; the visor was dim with emotion. "You care about him."

Jazz appeared taken aback for a moment, stalling over the unexpected statement. "We're close… yeah, you could say that." He trailed off, unwilling to divulge just how close.

While it wasn't against protocol for mechs under the same command to fraternize it was frowned upon if it got in the way of missions. Jazz pressed his lip components into a thin line, remembering the last conversation he'd had with Prowl. The ever cool, collected tactician reassuring him of the odds of success, while he'd been lying beside him on the med bay berth. He remembered the subtle squeeze of his hand just before Prowl had left to go on the mission.

His spark ached with helplessness, yeah they were close, not quite as close as Jazz would have preferred but then Prowl was a difficult mech to get in any way close to. Jazz knew he wouldn't rest until he knew Prowl was safe.

"Please Prime; I am the best mech fer the job. Infiltration is my specialty."

Optimus frowned. "Jazz please don't take this the wrong way but, if you're emotionally compromised then you're only going to be a risk to yourself and potentially to others."

Jazz stiffened visibly. "My mission comes first Sir, always." He glared up at his leader. "Can you honestly tell me yer not emotionally compromised?"

Optimus held his steady, earnest gaze for a moment studying him carefully. Jazz was indeed his best special ops mech. He would only be an asset on the team. Cycling air through his vents in a defeated sigh, Optimus relented. "Be ready in two cycles."

Jazz flashed him a quick, grateful grin. "Thanks I won't let you down." He turned towards the exit.

"Jazz." Optimus called after him. "Do not disobey me on this mission, no matter whose spark is at stake do you hear me?"

Jazz gave him a terse nod. "I'm with you Sir, all the way."

Optimus let him leave and opened his comm. to Ratchet. //Ratchet you're going to be in command while I'm gone.//

//Gave in to Jazz then?//

//You know me too well.// He paused with a slight smile. //But Jazz will be valuable on the team.//

//Well just make sure that spark of his doesn't get impulsive, any rash actions over there and we could lose all of you.//

//Jazz knows his place; I don't think he'd risk another of our team willingly for his own purposes.//

//The spark plays tricks with your processor Prime, you know that.//

Optimus sank into his chair, weary and worried. //I will have to have a talk to my wayward second in command about it upon our return.//

He could almost hear Ratchet's smirk through the comm. //Now that's the spirit.// He hesitated for a second. //Come home safe Optimus, all of you.//

//I intend to Ratchet, I intend to.// He grinned. //I want my base and my mechs in one piece upon my return.//

//Don't count on it.// Came the good natured reply. //Get some rest.//

The comm. link died and Optimus pinched the plating on the bridge of his nose. He could only hope for everyone's sake that Primus was on their side this time.

****

SG Earth

_Prowl tried to struggle to his feet, get as far away from his counterpart as he could. With his battle computer offline he couldn't control the torrent of emotions assaulting his CPU. The black and chrome mech pinned him to the floor by his door wings. Biting back a cry of pain, Prowl stared up at his assailant, who had the strangest look of curiosity on his face plates. _

"_There is no where for you to run to Prowl, nobody will come to your rescue." The mech leaned closer, their faces mere inches apart. "You're all mine."_

_The smile that followed filled Prowl with dread, trying with all his might to shove the straddled mech from off his frame, he snarled audibly. The mech simply laughed coldly and waved a shock rod in front of his face. _

"_Tut, tut… now hold still, this is going to hurt."_

_Prowl screamed as the shock rod pressed against his sensitive door panels. Arcs of electricity trailed over his frame, sending him into violent convulsions. The pain relented and he fell limp with a gasp, his intakes shortened to pants. _

_There was an interruption at the door and his alternate growled impatiently. "I thought I told you no disturbances!" _

"_I'm sorry but Sunstreaker is in yer office." _

_Prowl forced himself onto his side, pushing himself to his hands and knees. His optics caught sight of Sunstreaker's golden legs through the gap in the door, he tried to call out to him but his vocaliser was too strained. Dropping his helm in defeat Prowl could only utter a static whine._

"_My turn." Another voice filled his audio, one all too familiar to him._

_His optics fell onto Jazz. The mech had a certain glow in his visor. He grabbed Prowl roughly and flung him to the floor. Bearing over his weak frame Jazz leered. "Now he said t' deal with you, but he never specified how." He gripped Prowl's helm and brought his face close enough to feel the hot air from his vents. "It'll be easier fer you if you don't fight me." _

_Prowl whimpered as Jazz's heavily armored frame pressed into him, pinning him to the floor. He turned his head away sharply, off lined his optics, anything but to look at the achingly familiar face. A sharp pain flashed across his face plates as Jazz slapped him hard. "You will watch." He leered hungrily. "Its part of the fun, don't you think?"_

_Prowl cried out in protest unable to prevent the violation, squirming in the mech's vice like grasp he kept telling himself over and over it wasn't Jazz, he was a stranger to him, it wasn't the Jazz he knew. He flinched, hearing his name being uttered by that voice, not wanting this incident etched onto his memory files like a scar. Could he ever look at Jazz the same way again?_

"_Prowl… Prowl… PROWL!"_

Prowl's optics snapped open at the sharp yell. He glanced around the small cell. Sunstreaker's blue optics were frowning at him, filled with concern.

"Prowl are you ok? You started muttering in your recharge…" Sunstreaker faltered not sure whether to reveal what he'd heard him say.

Prowl shook his helm, his immense self control keeping a tight hold of his raging emotions. "I'm fine. It was just a bad memory purge, I'm sorry if I said anything too… umm… uncomfortable."

Sunstreaker glanced at the floor uncomfortably. "What did Jazz do to you?" He asked softly.

Prowl's optics widened had he really uttered Jazz's name out loud? Hiding his own mortification, he struggled to maintain his air of calm. "I mentioned Jazz?"

Sunstreaker nodded unwilling to meet his optics. "It… it didn't sound -- pleasant."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Sunstreaker, I'm fine." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "Really."

Sunstreaker wasn't convinced but knew better than to push his SIC further. They'd never been close. In fact before this mission they hard never spent more than a cycle in each other's company and usually that involved Prowl reprimanding him for one thing or another. It unsettled the golden mech to see even just the slight lapse in Prowl's control. He met his earnest gaze with a small smile. "If you're sure Prowl?"

The black and white nodded and turned his attention to the recharging seekers. Sunstreaker may not have been close to the tactician but from listening to Jazz from their world, he knew what signs to look for in Prowl's body language. His doorwings were currently held high and in a sharp V on his back, his frame was tense, his mouth pressed into a thin line. From what Sunstreaker knew of Prowl, the mech was either troubled or furious. He dropped his gaze once more, out of respect for Prowl's privacy. Whatever the twisted Jazz from this universe had done to him, Sunstreaker had a feeling Prowl wasn't going to let him get away with it.

The main door to the room clicked open suddenly, startling the mechs to their feet. Prowl roused the seekers before turning to glare at his counterpart.

The darker Prowl smiled thinly at them. "It is time. You're going to meet Prime. Be on your best behaviour." He cast a quick glance at Prowl who glared at him fiercely. "If you know what's good for you."

He directed the guards to unlock the cell and each mech found his hands bound in front of him with energon cuffs. The black and chromed Prowl turned to Jazz hanging back at the door.

"Prepare the armed detail and ready the space bridge. Please inform Prime we'll be arriving shortly."

Jazz dipped his head in a short bow as they passed. His visor flickered and shot a glance at the bound Prowl, their optics locking for a split second before the prisoner was led out of the room.

Sunstreaker caught the subtle interaction between them and frowned, Prowl's face was unreadable but not devoid of emotion. That in itself was… unusual and Jazz seemed troubled by their departure, his brow furrowed in a deep frown. Sunstreaker decided to make a point of getting the truth from Prowl, no matter how disrespectful he had to be to get it. As far as he was concerned none of these mechs were to be trusted and he would off line them all without a second's hesitation. It was bad enough having a truce with slaggin' Decepticons. Sunstreaker sighed wearily, his thoughts drifting to his twin.

'Find me Sideswipe, I want to go home. Please don't let me die here.' He sent the plea through their sibling bond. His spark flaring with intensity. Sunstreaker had no way of knowing whether his brother could even feel him but he had to hope, at this point; trapped in a world where no mech was to be trusted, it was all he had.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Quite a bit of violence in this chapter. Thought I'd do a nice long update for you. Thanks to Antepathy for giving it the once over for me. I hope you all like it.

WARNINGS: implied character death, violence.

Implied pairing: Prowl x Jazz (nothing obvious though)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

//comm speak//

Earth

"Are we ready to move out?" Optimus looked over his team waiting patiently outside the Ark.

Red Alert stood nervously to one side. "We've had some minor Decepticon activity along the perimeter around the space bridge Prime. I have sent Tracks and Inferno to check it out. It shouldn't be a problem to the mission, just be aware."

"What the slag are the 'cons doin' hovering around the space bridge anyway?" Ironhide groused, impatient to get going.

Jazz jogged from the Ark and relayed an urgent message to Prime.

"Alright everyone, looks like the Decepticons have chosen today to make a move. Red Alert gather anyone who's free and follow us. I have a feeling we might need back up."

"Right Prime." The Security Director sprinted back inside, relaying orders rapidly through his comm.

"What's going on?" Ironhide frowned.

"Mirage is our optics among the 'cons, he said the seekers are missing. Megatron is throwing a fit; his last message said he was on his way t' the space bridge." Jazz replied grimly before transforming.

"The seekers?" Sideswipe drove up alongside Jazz and Ironhide as they followed their leader. "So if they're missing, that means they're on the other side of the space bridge with our mechs?"

"We don't know that fer sure Sides'." Jazz replied.

"But if they are?"

"Sides' it's too early t' know yet, cool it mech." Jazz bumped the red lambo's side gently. "We'll find yer brother."

Sideswipe revved his engine in response, accelerating towards the space bridge. He would permanently offline any hostile, 'con or otherwise if Sunstreaker had come to harm. His spark burned in his chest, their sibling bond was stretched, quiet. Sideswipe hated when it was quiet. He wasn't used to not feeling his brother. It unnerved him and filled him with worry for his twin.

It was possible for their link to be strained so tightly that he would be unable to feel his brother's spark being extinguished. The thought made Sideswipe growl with determined menace. No his brother was alive, he was sure of it. He wasn't going to rest until he found him, Prowl and Bumblebee too.

He calmed his impatience with difficulty. He felt small relief that his rambunctious twin was in the company of both Prowl and Bumblebee, those two mechs had always had a strange calming effect on his brother and Prowl would make sure no harm would come to either of them. For all he knew of the tactician, his dedication to keeping them all online and safe was one certainty that Sideswipe knew could never be questioned or challenged.

'I'm coming Suns, just hang on and for Primus's sake don't do anything too rash. I'll see you soon.' His spark flared the unspoken message as they approached the space bridge. The lack of response was unsettling. It only spurned the red mech on; he would not fail his brother. As long as his spark was online, Sideswipe swore he would get them home.

Optimus led the way towards the space bridge. //Silverbot can you see anything?//

The plane soaring above them picked up speed and flew ahead. //Space bridge looks clear Prime, I can only see Wheeljack and Perceptor from here.//

//Good, you and Slingshot go ahead. Let them know we're on our way.//

//Understood Prime.//

****

It didn't take the small team long to reach the space bridge. Transforming they skidded to a halt and made their way over to Perceptor bent over the controls.

"Percy where's Wheeljack?" Ironhide armed his weapons in suspicion.

"He went to help Tracks and Inferno; it seems that there is some Decepticon activity just over that ridge." Perceptor replied without glancing up from the controls.

Optimus turned to his team. "Ironhide you and Jazz go help them."

"No!"

The 'bots stopped and stared at the scientist's outcry. Perceptor stared at his leader. "I'm sorry Prime, but if you're going to go, you need to go now."

Optimus frowned; he was unwilling to leave his mechs vulnerable to attack.

"Please Sir, Red Alert is on his way with reinforcements, we can hold them back. If they find these coordinates however, they will follow you." Perceptor was worried. "If there are hostiles you know Megatron will ally himself with them in an attempt to destroy you."

"Percy's got a point Prime." Jazz stepped up. His expression was somber. "The rest can handle the 'cons."

//Prime to Red Alert what's your ETA?//

//Five minutes Prime, I have the majority of the crew with me, including the Dinobots, have they attacked?//

//Yes. Inferno and Tracks are holding them back with Wheeljack's help. Perceptor tells me we have to go now. Can you handle them?//

//Yes, go! Bring our friends home.//

Optimus was slightly taken aback by the straight forward reply, from the normally nervous, panicky mech. //Alright, keep them from following us, good luck.//

//You too Sir.//

Optimus nodded to Perceptor. "Let's go."

The small red mech punched in a command to the console and the space bridge hummed into life. "Good luck Prime." Perceptor cast them a thin, worried smile. "I'll be closing the door behind you, take this."

He planted a small transponder in Optimus's palm. "It will send out a code when you need to return so we know that it's you when the space bridge opens. We'll be keeping a look out."

"Thank you." Optimus quickly sub spaced the transponder and directed his team towards the open vortex. Taking a deep intake he stepped onto the platform, joined silently by the others. He gave a curt nod to Perceptor who hit the activation sequence.

The space bridge whined into life and the vortex swirled above them. Perceptor watched as his leader, his friends were propelled towards the event horizon one by one. Hitting the controls once more the space bridge fell to a quiet hum and the vortex swirled into being with a roar before settling into a subtle shimmer caught in the sunlight. The 'bots were engulfed by the doorway and catapulted across the universe, across dimensions.

Perceptor killed the power to the bridge once the destination light flashed green. Letting out a small sigh, he stared at the spot where his fellow Autobots had stood. Wherever they had gone, they were on their own.

****

SG Earth

The prisoners had been led in silence across the barren Earth towards the space bridge. The black and chrome mech had led the way, only occasionally uttering sharp commands into his comm.

Starscream walked beside Prowl and leaned in slightly. "We should attempt to escape, there is only a small number of guards. With combined efforts we can take them."

Prowl didn't look like he'd heard him, his expression remaining unchanged. Starscream was about to repeat himself when Prowl spoke up. "He will havethought of that possibility and taken suitable precautions."

"You can't know that."

"I would have done." Prowl cast a rueful glance at Starscream who scowled in frustration.

"If he thinks like you, then surely he'll have known that you'd not attempt an escape for that very reason and therefore he could right now be under a false sense of security." Starscream's optics widened in surprise at the quirk of Prowl's mouth, in what could only have been a smirk.

"It doesn't work like that Starscream. Just because the possibility is unlikely doesn't mean he will not have prepared for just such an occurrence."

"You're insufferable. You know that?" Starscream hissed in defeat. He knew Prowl was right but it didn't make it any less frustrating.

"So I've been told." Prowl replied softly, dropping his gaze. His processor was firing tactics at him at a rate faster than most 'bots could handle. Without any luck. An escape attempt would prove futile. They would most likely be severely injured or killed. "It doesn't change the fact that an attempt now could be fatal for us all."

Starscream met his cool optics with narrow concern. "Doesn't mean we shouldn't try Prowl." A smirk spread across his face. "Be unpredictable." He glanced back towards their captor. "You may surprise you."

Prowl followed his gaze, his optics narrowed. Starscream's statement made sense, being unpredictable was the only logical course of action under the circumstances. "Alright."

Starscream shot him a look. "You're in?"

"I'm in."

"Good, because we've already come up with a plan and I would hate to have to carry you through it." He grinned at Prowl's raised brow, mimicking the black and white's words spoken in the med bay solar cycles earlier. "Make sure your friend knows what's going to happen."

"What is going to happen?" Prowl frowned.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be unpredictable now would you?"

"Starscream I must have some awareness of the plan at the very least." Prowl insisted, his concern growing.

Starscream's devious grin widened. "You MUST be aware of nothing. Follow my lead." He kept his voice to a whisper as he dropped back a couple of steps.

"But Starscream!" Prowl hissed in frustration.

"Hey no talking!" The guard roughly grabbed hold of Prowl dragging him further ahead. His alter ego stole a glance over his dark door wing and raised an orbital ridge at him.

"I do hope this insubordination isn't a sign of things to come." He turned away. "Prime will be most displeased if that is the case."

Prowl ignored him, he had learned earlier on in their captivity that responding to his counterpart merely gave him more that he could and would use against you. It was shameful enough that he'd relinquished the majority of his tactical, confidential knowledge under duress. He wasn't going to make matters worse. He would wait for Starscream to act first and pray to Primus that his counterpart hadn't adequately prepared.

The space bridge came into view as they reached the crest of the ridge. The ground sloped away from them, leading down into the rocky, sandy valley. A small contingent of guards were standing ready at the space bridge. The black and chrome mech turned and his optics flashed dangerously. "Now."

Prowl spun round as the seekers' screams ripped through the air. His mouth fell open as all three of them fell to the floor. "Stop this!" He glared at the other Prowl. "We are already your prisoners, what is torturing us now going to achieve?!"

Prowl smiled darkly at him. "This isn't torture my dear Prowl. This is a deterrent. They will not be able to think of escaping while they are in excruciating pain.

The black and white mech had no response, of course his counterpart had prepared. He met the cold optics of the darker mech with a fierce glare. Prowl waved it off dismissively. "Oh no point in getting angry with me Prowl. They brought it on themselves." He nodded to the guards, who lifted the struggling seekers to their feet.

"Move out." He stated simply, taking hold of Prowl's elbow he led him down the slope towards the space bridge.

"Open the bridge." He commanded.

The earth began to shake and rumble beneath them and a deafening roar filled their audios. "What's happening!?" The darker Prowl hollered over the noise.

"I don't know Sir, the space bridge has been activated but… but it wasn't us… and it's not Prime!"

"Everyone back off! Take up arms; it has to be the Decepticons!"

"How did they get the space bridge controls Prowl?" Another guard yelled through the din.

"It doesn't matter; prepare to shoot on my command!"

The prisoners were herded away from the vibrating space bridge and dumped onto the floor. "Are you three all right?" Prowl quickly asked the 'cons slumped next to him.

"Oh just peachy Autobot." Starscream snarled.

Their attentions were suddenly drawn back to the space bridge. A deafening whine pierced the air, causing all the mechs to wince. The vortex flashed into existence and propelled a group of mechs onto the dusty quaking ground.

Prowl's optics widened as the dust cleared. "Prime." He whispered, not quite believing his optics.

"Hold your fire!" The powerful voice boomed through the air. Prowl simply raised his arm, halting his advancing troops. He glared at the strangers facing him. He frowned as a familiar black and white mech rushed forward. "Prowl!"

Jazz let out a lowly growl as Prime put out an arm to stop him. "Wait Jazz." Their optics fell on the winged black and chrome mech scowling at them through the settling dust.

"Just who the frag are you?"

Jazz gasped in shock. There was no mistaking those vocals or that impassive, unfeeling expression. "Prowl?" He whispered.

"Primus." Ironhide uttered in disbelief.

Sideswipe clenched his fists, drawing closer to Prime. "I can see Sunstreaker, he's with Prowl behind them, looks like they're being held prisoner along with the seekers Prime."

"Don't do anything yet Sideswipe, they may not be hostile."

"That mech glaring at us looks fraggin' hostile to me." Ironhide growled, aiming his weapon.

Optimus stepped forward his arms raised in a show of trust. "I am Optimus Prime. I have come for my missing mechs; I don't want to fight you." He frowned unable to shake the unnerving similarities from the mech approaching him with calculated confidence. There was no mistaking those door wings.

Prowl folded his arms and smirked. Optimus blinked unused to seeing such an expression on those face plates.

"I am second in command to the Autobots Prime; I believe you are already aware of my designation."

"Prowl." Optimus uttered in response. "I'm not here to fight you."

Prowl's smirk widened. "Then you're welcome to be my guests."

Jazz cast a nervous glance at Ironhide. "Something's not right 'Hide."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Jazz opened his comm. link. //Prowl can you hear me?//

//Jazz, don't trust him. We're being held prisoner, he's going to take us to their Cybertron.//

//Cybertron? Just where the slag are we?//

//Earth, an alternate dimension. That mech…talking to Prime is dangerous.//

//He looks like you.//

//He is me!//

Jazz visibly tensed at the sharp tone that came from Prowl's side of the comm.

//You must get Prime away from him. NOW!//

Jazz looked towards his leader and noticed the darker mech's stance shift subtly, his arms moving to clasp behind his back. He stole another glance towards Prowl, whose optics implored him to act. Wasting no more time he sprang into action. "Hide cover me."

"What the!"

"Sides' get our mechs."

The red mech grinned. "Gotcha."

"Prime move out of there, they're the hostiles!"

Optimus spun round, in time to have Jazz launch himself at the alternate Prowl. He gasped as Prowl's hidden weapon went flying into the dust. Growling he drew his weapon and joined Ironhide in firing at the other mechs now rushing to their position.

Jazz soon found himself out of his depth. This Prowl was far more ferocious at hand to hand combat than he'd anticipated. He was thrown bodily from the black mech who snarled at him. Scrabbling out of his grasp he turned sharply and launched a sharp kick into Prowl's face plates, throwing him off balance. Taking his chance he scrambled after Sideswipe towards the prisoners.

Silverbot and Slingshot rained down shots from above, giving their team plenty of cover fire, only to find themselves under attack.

"Seekers!" Slingshot bellowed.

Prime glanced up into the sky. "Decepticons!"

"We can't fight them all Prime! We need to fall back!" Ironhide yelled beside him.

//Jazz, Sideswipe, fall back!//

//Almost got 'em Prime!//

Jazz and Sideswipe had managed to break the energon cuffs. Jazz grinned as Sideswipe quickly embraced his brother. "We got to go." He urged.

Something tugged on his arm. He turned to meet Prowl's glare. "We're not leaving the seekers."

"What?!" Sideswipe and Jazz shot a look at one another.

Sunstreaker suddenly moved to help Prowl deactivate the Decepticons' cuffs. "He's right, they helped us. Thundercracker helped Bumblebee escape." He turned back. "Where is Bee?"

"He's still here as far as we know." Sideswipe frowned at his brother. "They're 'cons Suns we can't trust them."

"Can trust us more than you can trust them." Thundercracker growled.

Prowl glared at both his rescuers with a sincere ferocity rarely seen from the tactician. "They're coming with us and that's final."

Jazz sighed and knelt before Starscream to unlock his cuffs. He frowned when the jet flinched at his touch but didn't think anything more of it.

"Alright, can we go now!" Sideswipe hissed.

"Jazz lookout!" Prowl cried out, reaching for him, too late to stop Jazz lifting into the air sharply.

"Arrggghh!!" Jazz screamed as something sharp pierced his back plating, forcing its way through his frame.

"NOOOO!!" Both Prowl and Sideswipe cried out in alarm. They stared in shock at the black and white mech twitching in Prowl's dark arms. His blade protruding through Jazz's chest, energon staining his white chest in a stream of pink.

Prowl reached round his hostage and fired, hitting Sideswipe in the leg. "Stay down!" He growled. He was suddenly flanked by three of his mechs. "All of you on your feet. You're coming with me, or your beloved Jazz here dies."

The prisoners were forced towards the space bridge, wincing as the fire fight exploded with intensity around them. The 'cons had the bridge surrounded from the high ridge forcing Prime and Ironhide to take cover. The bridge itself was unguarded.

"Coordinates now." Prowl growled to his guards, still holding a gasping Jazz firmly. He gestured to his prisoners. "Get in." Sunstreaker and Prowl stepped onto the platform.

"No..ooo… don't…" Jazz choked his protest, reaching out for them.

"Can't let you die Jazz. I'm sorry." Prowl gazed at him sadly before lifting his optics to glare at his alter ego. "Let him go. You've got us."

The darker mech grinned. "So I have." He forced the seekers onto the platform before twisting his blade sharply dragging it out of Jazz's convulsing frame. Jazz howled in pain, energon gushing from his wound as he dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Prowl stared at the sight in horror, drawing back when Prowl's blade, still stained with Jazz's energon was held towards his face.

Prowl stepped onto the platform. Sideswipe's cry could be heard over the chaos.

"Prime! They're getting away!!"

Optimus turned in time to see the space bridge activate. He watched a sudden flurry of movement on the platform take the darker Prowl down. His optics narrowed as the Prowl he knew pushed one of the seekers – the nearest one to the edge – off the platform.

Prowl glared at Skywarp who stared at him incredulously. The black and white mech thrust something into his hand. "Get that to the 'cons, it was Mirage's."

"Why me?"

"You're a 'con they'll trust you!"

He nodded still partially in shock as Prowl shoved him from the platform just as the vortex activated. His trine mates and the other Autobot were still struggling with their captors when everyone on the platform was sucked into the event horizon.


	16. Chapter 16

_a/n: OK after the shocker of last week a slightly calmer chapter for you. _

_Thank you to Antepathy for beta'ing for me! ^^_

cycle = 1 hour

'thoughts'

"speech"

****

SG Cybertron

Ironhide shifted impatiently beside his master and commander. His black frame glinting menacingly in the shimmering light of the space bridge vortex as it whirled into being.

"Hmphf took them long enough." He grumbled deeply.

The dark blue helm of Prime tilted towards his body guard and weapons master. "Somewhere to be Ironhide?" His deep voice was low, inquisitive, curious. He knew Ironhide wouldn't have dared to make plans without his approval, still it was amusing to poke the gruff warrior every once in a while.

Ironhide grunted and his body snapped to attention. "Of course not Prime, you know I know better than that."

"Still, I also know how much you like teaching young Rodimus a lesson."

"Youngling has it coming. He asks for it." Ironhide retorted, the hint of a smirk crossing his lip components.

Optimus made a soft rumbling noise of agreement, an orbital ridge arched in vague amusement. "Probably not THAT often Ironhide."

Ironhide puffed out his chest. "Someone's got to keep the young uns' in their place. You know he'll only come gunnin' for ya if I weren't around."

At the bold statement Optimus smiled. Ironhide was one of only a handful of mechs allowed to speak to him in such a manner. He had earned that right, through stellar cycles of dedicated service by his side and his unquestioning, unwavering loyalty to Optimus's cause.

Their attentions were once again drawn to the space bridge as it spat out its passengers forcefully onto the platform. Optimus's face was immediately creased with a deep scowl as his SIC leapt up to his feet, his weapon drawn, his black normally pristine chassis, stained with bright pink energon.

"Help him." He commanded softly.

Ironhide was gone in a flash. It always surprised Optimus how fast the bulky mech could move when he needed to. He approached the platform steadily his optics taking in every minute detail of his guests. Two of his mechs were restraining a golden Autobot that was putting up one hell of a fight. Ironhide had taken down one of the seekers, leaving the blue seeker to the other two guards. Optimus's gaze landed and stayed with his SIC, his frame was bristling visibly in anger and in his clutches a mech that caused Optimus's intakes to stall.

It couldn't be. The black and white mech struggled valiantly in Prowl's grip. His door wings flaring out behind him. Optimus could see it was no use, Prowl had too tight a grip on his throat. Prime looked the black and white mech up and down as he approached; he was the spitting image of his SIC. A fact which both fascinated and unnerved him. The black and white frame was distinctive, appealing even and that face. Optimus's optics narrowed. While he looked exactly like his tactician, there was something else Optimus couldn't quite put his finger on. Sanity perhaps? A concern for those in his team he noted, watching the 'bots optics flit quickly over to the golden mech snarling in anger and then to the seekers being restrained by his men.

Optimus decided it was high time he made introductions. "Prowl."

His SIC's body visibly straightened, his door wings becoming rigid on his back. Keeping tight hold of his captive, he turned to face his leader. His helm inclined into a small bow of greeting and his free hand shoved the black and white mech to his knees, helped with a swift kick to the back of his legs.

"Prime, these are the visitors I informed you about."

"Yes I can see that." Optimus glanced over the platform. "Encountered some trouble I see." He eyed the drying energon splattered over Prowl's dark frame.

"Decepticons Sir and also mechs from wherever they…" He gave his captive a sharp jab in the back of his helm with the muzzle of his weapon. "Came from. Autobots Prime, from another world. I can only surmise at this point."

Optimus held up a hand to silence his impassive officer. "Leave the theorizing to Perceptor. I want you to clean yourself up, once you have taken our… guests to my private office."

Prowl's optics widened in surprise. "Sir these are dangerous mechs, they should not be underestimated. Allow me to…"

"You have your orders Prowl; do not make me repeat myself." Optimus spoke softly but the warning tone was undeniably present. It hung low in the air like a dead weight, waiting to crush Prowl if he dared to defy him.

Prowl bowed his helm sharply. "As you wish Prime." He uttered tersely.

"Before you go."

Prowl raised his optics questioningly.

"Introductions."

Prowl nodded sharply and gestured to the mechs on the platform. They roughly gathered up their captives and forced them to kneel beside the black and white mech.

Ironhide kept his cannons trained on the prisoners as Prime approached. "I am Optimus Prime. From what Prowl has told me I believe you already know of me."

He didn't really expect a response; the most he got was a snarl from the blue seeker, prompting one of the guards to belt the back of his helm with the butt of his weapon.

"You will state your name and rank when asked. Failure to comply with my wishes will result in painfully slow off lining. I do hope I have made myself clear."

He made his way over to the Decepticons first. "Name."

The seeker glared up at him, red optics dark with fury. A guard slammed Starscream's head to the floor before hauling him back up by his collar fairing to stare at Prime.

"Name and rank. Please." Optimus relished that these Decepticons had more fight in them then their usual captives. They were clearly oblivious to the might of the Autobot army and the sheer arsenal of interrogation techniques at their disposal.

"Starscream, Decepticon Air Commander and SIC to the Decepticons." Starscream replied with a snarl.

"Interesting." Optimus replied quietly. "Name."

Thundercracker refused to look at him and merely stated his name with disinterest in the Autobot standing before him, resulting in another strike to his head.

Sunstreaker stared up at the twisted vision of his leader. His deep purple chassis horribly scarred and mauled by countless battles. Where the Optimus he knew and would follow without so much as a question, this Prime struck a cord of terrible unease within him. It was the way he stared through him with those cold blue optics. No trace of the Prime he knew.

"Name and rank Autobot."

"Sunstreaker, gunner, soldier. Your worst nightmare." He growled threateningly. Despite any misgivings he was not going to submit to these Autobots any longer.

Optimus actually chuckled at the 'bot's defiant reply, holding his hand out to stop the punishment from the guard stood behind the knelt mech. "That remains to be seen my friend." He moved finally to Prowl's captive. The mech's eerily familiar face was impassive, unemotional, his optics hard as he watched him approach.

"Name and rank."

"You need to ask?"

"I would like to hear you say it."

"Designation is Prowl, head tactician and SIC to the Autobots."

"Very, very interesting." Optimus smiled darkly behind his face mask. "Well Prowl." He moved forward and much to his own SIC's disapproval he gently lifted the black and white mech to his feet, gesturing for the guards do the same with the others.

"You are going to be my guests for the foreseeable future." He leaned in close to Prowl, prompting him to flinch subtly at the invasion of his personal space.

Prowl could feel his alter ego prominently bristling with ire behind him as Optimus moved in closer. He frowned, his processor bringing up the possibility that there was potentially something more going on between his counterpart and Prime. He tensed as Optimus leaned into his audio.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you Prowl."

Despite the shivers of unease and discomfort rippling through his circuits, Prowl managed to maintain his composure. "I assure you the feeling is not mutual." He spoke sternly, unable to keep the faint rasp of repressed emotion from his vocaliser.

Optimus drew back and gave a short laugh. "So much like Prowl and yet so very different." He chuckled; turning on his heel without another word he led them from the platform to the waiting transport below.

****

They were taken through the large palace at the centre of Iacon. Mechs stared at them as they passed. Nobody dared to approach as Prowl escorted them to Prime's personal office. He opened the door and directed them inside.

A clawed hand grabbed Prowl's arm, roughly pulling him flush against his counterpart. "I know you tried to poison Jazz against me." His voice was hushed dangerous and Prowl had no choice but to listen. "You failed, but as punishment for your arrogance I took from you the Jazz you know." He leaned in with a soft sneer of satisfaction. "His death is on your hands Prowl." He ran a sharp finger down Prowl's faceplates, tracing the line of his clenched jaw. "And I'm not going to let you forget it."

Prowl felt a growl erupt from his chest. He wanted nothing more than to rip out the dark mech's spark at that moment. Prowl caught his wrist as he lunged for him viciously, his rage and despair taking over any sense of logic he had left. The black and white mech found himself pinned up against the door, the blade still stained with Jazz's energon pressed against his throat.

The black and chrome mech dipped his head towards Prowl's audio and whispered. "Your fault Prowl. He's dead because of you." He let out a short, cold laugh. "Did I tell you how delightful it was to hear him scream?"

The dark mech drew back sneering at the soft sob of anguish escaping Prowl's vocaliser. He gestured to the guards, who shoved Prowl into the large room.

"Make sure they stay there, no one is to enter this room other than Prime or myself." He commanded before taking his leave, already cursing his leader's wishes to speak with the prisoners alone.

****

Prowl stood to one side, tense and agitated. Prime's SIC had left them a couple of cycles ago, in the spacious office with a couple of guards, before he had disappeared with a non too pleased scowl on his face plates. He had promised his return.

Prowl growled as he thought about his alter ego, his frame shuddered subtly with restrained pent up rage. His cortex replaying the image of Prowl's blade erupting from Jazz's chest. He shuttered his optics, Jazz's screams of agony still echoing in his audio. Bristling with anger Prowl swore to himself, to Primus that his counterpart was going to pay for Jazz's death. He was going to pay dearly.

Sunstreaker watched his SIC discreetly. The black and white mech was standing apart from them, his wings unmoving, his optics cold, staring. Sunstreaker knew that his current demeanor had nothing to do with being held prisoner and everything to do with Jazz. Dropping his gaze, he debated going over to Prowl, trying to comfort him the way Prowl had done for him when they'd watched Mirage get torn to shreds.

He shook his helm; the sheer fury radiating from Prowl's frame was enough to keep even him at bay. He had never seen the tactician looking so angry. Despite the odd raised voice or irritated command, he had never seen Prowl really lose his temper. Not once. No matter how hard he and his brother had tried to rile him. Sunstreaker knew that Prowl wasn't really dealing with Jazz's death right now, he was too angry. He hoped that he would be given a chance to be alone with Prowl later. He needed to help Prowl relieve some of the pain and anger clearly building inside of him, before it exploded and got them all slagged.

Starscream however had other ideas.

"You need to use it."

Prowl's optics snapped up to the seeker. "What?"

"The pain and the anger."

Prowl looked away sharply, not wanting to address the overwhelming ache he felt in his chest. Jazz had died mere inches from his grasp; he'd died trying to save them. Prowl wasn't angry, he was furious. He wanted to kill THAT Prowl with his bare hands if possible and he was angry at Jazz for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"I'm fine." He uttered finally.

"I didn't ask." Starscream replied coolly. "If you don't use it, it will consume you."

Prowl was becoming impatient, irritated, he did not want to talk about this right now, to anyone. Least of all a Decepticon. "I'm sure you know all about it." He retorted harshly.

Starscream blinked at him in surprise, unused to such a cold tone from his forced ally. "Yes. I do Autobot." He responded quietly, holding Prowl's glare with steady optics. "Do not presume that you know me, just because we have to cooperate." He pulled himself to his full height, towering over the tactician. "I have no interest in how you deal with your grief, just as long as your current level of reckless fury doesn't threaten our survival."

Prowl flinched beneath Starscream's harsh yet honest words. He was right; he had to regain some control before he did something he would undoubtedly regret. He dropped his gaze forcibly burying his anger, leaving only the cold ache of grief behind. He couldn't decide which was worse.

Starscream couldn't help but smirk at the Autobot's sudden submission. Not quite what he'd expected from the Prowl he'd come to know. 'That Autobot's death has affected him more than I'd realized. Someone close perhaps?' He thought to himself absently, studying Prowl's now slumped, dejected stance.

"I did not tell you to become weak Prowl."

Prowl glared at him once more as Starscream leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"I told you to use it, use the rage to fuel your survival. As a true warrior should."

Prowl frowned. "I am no warrior Starscream." His helm bowed, his vocals filled with regret. "If I was then I could have saved him. Done something."

"Doubtful." Starscream sighed; he was not one for pandering to the melancholy of others. Grabbing Prowl's arm he roughly jerked the slightly stunned Autobot close, forcing him to look at him.

"This is no place for your grief. Or this self deprecation. He is dead. There is nothing you could have done." He hissed firmly, ensuring that he had Prowl's complete attention, confirmed by the faint hitch of the Autobot's air intakes as he held him tightly by the arm.

"We must survive, if only to defend our world from these disgusting Autobots. You will not survive if you continue to wallow in your misery. A true warrior will give his spark to save those who follow him, those who trust him. You put yourself through agony at the hands of Prowl, rather than relinquish your Autobot secrets. You are a warrior. Act like one. Use the anger." He snarled baring his denta. "Use. It."

Having noticed the seemingly heated discussion Sunstreaker had made a move towards them only to be stopped by a light grasp of his shoulder. Glancing up at the blue seeker he caught the slight twitch of his helm urging him to hold back. To trust him.

Starscream released Prowl, who stumbled back a couple of steps before regaining his composure. Tense silence flowed between them as blue optics studied red, Prowl was more than a little astonished by the nobility lacing Starscream's words. He was a mech who cared about those who followed him. From their numerous encounters on the battle field, nobility and self sacrifice had not been one of the first things to jump to Prowl's processor when he'd thought of the seeker.

Prowl straightened and clasped his hands behind his back, his doorwings flicking out once as he fought to ignore the throbbing pain of loss in his spark. Shuttering his optics and taking the seeker's sage advice, Prowl focused on channeling his anger, he would get them home, Jazz's death wouldn't be in vain, then and only then would he have plenty of time to grieve.

His optics snapped open and he frowned at the jet indignantly. "I do not wallow."

Starscream could only quirk an optic ridge at the dry, faintly insulted tone. "Of course not." He turned back towards his trine mate.

"Starscream…"

He glanced over his wing.

Prowl held his gaze. "I thought you didn't care."

Starscream waved it off dismissively and huffed. "Don't delude yourself Autobot, we are still enemies and in the heat of battle I would not hesitate to off line such a threat to my inevitable victory.

Prowl pursed his lip components. "I'm flattered."

"You should be."

****

SG Earth

Flashes of memory assaulted his cortex, his processor ached. He could hear screaming, distant faint like a memory. A name being called out again and again. A name he recognised, his name. He was there, why did they keep shouting him? His cortex flared to a brilliant white as agony pierced every sensor in his body then faded away to nothing.

The mech groaned and on lined his optics, only to be greeted by dark surroundings. Light flickered into his vision, shadows moving to the side of him. He tried to move resulting in a harsh gasp as pain and shock seared his armour. A firm pressure rested on his chest, pushing him back down gently.

"Try not to move." Came the soft, concerned voice. "You need to rest."

He moved his head, unable to focus on the blurry shadow above him. He could barely see and his processor fired scenarios at him wildly. He grimaced in panic, strong hands gripping his shoulders, holding him down. He tried to cry out for help, for something, someone, a name. He didn't want to be trapped here.

"Prooowwl!!" He screamed as loud as he could. It was the only name that came to him, it was safe he knew that much. Why wasn't he there? Why had he been abandoned?

A sharp pain stabbed his neck and he thrashed in the strong hold before a dull blissful weight began to settle over his processor. He fell limp, his limbs too heavy to move, letting out a strangled whimper he fell into complete darkness once more. A gentle voice urging him to rest.

****

Optimus glanced up at First Aid. "Is it bad?"

"He is suffering delusions, flashbacks; his spark is damaged, erratic." The young medic shook his head. "It's too soon to say Prime. I need to get him to Ratchet."

"That's not an option we have at the moment."

First Aid sighed and turned back to his patient. "Then unless they agree to help us I don't know what…"

Optimus rested a hand on the medic's shoulder. "Do what you can. You've kept him alive this long, he has a strong spark." He stood taking in a deep intake of air. "I will speak to the Decepticons again. Maybe there's some way they can help."

"Do you really think they'll want to help us?" First Aid peered up at his leader. His spark heavy.

"We have to try."

****


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Feels weird only having to update one story on the monday. Ah well next installment of it here we come. Not much action but we finally get to meet some SG 'Cons. _

_Hope you like! _

_Units of time are the same as always._

_//internal comm//_

SG Earth

"And why should we help you?" Starscream barely spared Optimus a second glance as he helped to tend the wounded Decepticons, injured in the skirmish with the Autobots. "Your mechs have no bearing on our cause. They're just casualties."

Optimus frowned. "Surely you don't mean that? You can't be that cold?"

"I can!" Starscream spun round, his red optics glowing dangerously. "And I have to be!" He turned back to a patient on a narrow cot. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He muttered.

"Well at least help Jazz. He was stabbed by your enemy. Fighting your enemy!" He glanced around the makeshift medical center in exasperation. "Surely that counts for something?"

When Starscream didn't acknowledge him, Optimus lowered his gaze his spark plummeting. "He'll die without your help."

Starscream eyed him suspiciously over his wing. Shooting a sharp glance at the one he'd referred to as Hook, he gave a small nod. Cleaning his hands with a rag he turned to face the Autobot leader. "Thundercracker tells me you have a medic with you."

"I… yes, First Aid."

"He will tend our wounded and I will see what we can do for… Jazz." The seeker spat out the name as if it had a bad taste to it.

"Thank you Starscream." Optimus acknowledged graciously before comming First Aid.

"Don't thank me. Orders from above. Not that, that ever meant anything." He muttered, he turned to leave the med bay gesturing to Optimus to follow him. "I have someone you will probably want to meet."

Optimus followed him through the Decepticon camp. He was unnerved by the wary glances and the quiet murmurings as he passed. Some mechs even went so far as to hiss or shrink away from his presence. He shook his head, trying hard to keep the frown from forming on his face plates. Just what kind of Prime was his counterpart to elicit those kind of reactions? It didn't bear thinking about at the moment. He silently prayed to Primus to keep his mechs safe.

His optics fell upon the familiar yellow frame of a mini-bot currently recharging on the floor of a small barren room. "Bumblebee!" He took a few steps back, startled when another face appeared at the door. "Skywarp?"

"Prime. I must speak with you."

Starscream unlocked the door and held his weapon high at the other seeker. "Wake him, you're to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Starscream gave a long suffering sigh. "Our leader wishes to speak with you."

"Megatron?"

Starscream remained tight lipped and merely prodded the small 'bot with his weapon. Bumblebee shifted and groaned, his optics onlining slowly.

"Prime!?" He shot up instantly and could barely restrain his excitement.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "It's good to see you Bumblebee, have you been treated well?"

"Of course he's been treated well." Starscream snapped. "What kind of mechs do you take us for. We maybe hardened soldiers but we're not tyrants." He huffed haughtily. "We leave that to the Autobots."

"We're not like them!" Bumblebee retorted.

The jet beheld him with disdain. "You have yet to prove your worth to us." He signaled them to move. "Trust isn't something we give freely."

Skywarp fell into step uncomfortably beside Optimus. "Your Second, Prowl gave me something." He shot Optimus a cautious look. "He believes it will help these Decepticons."

"We shouldn't get involved in a war we have no part of Skywarp." Optimus cast him a sad look. "Especially when we're busy fighting one ourselves."

"You don't understand." Skywarp hissed. "Mirage helped us, all of us. Little 'bot here can tell you. We need to stop these Autobots, they know of our world, our existence." He grabbed Optimus's arm. "They're not going to stop."

Optimus's optics dimmed slightly and he shook his head. "We can't fight two wars Skywarp. We have no place here. We shouldn't be here, we're not involved. I intend to keep it that way."

"Gaahh! You're such a hypocrite!" Skywarp snarled, prompting a sharp look from Starscream guiding the way. "We're already involved! They have our people! Or don't you care? Too busy looking at the bigger picture as usual Prime to actually see what's happening around you?"

"Hey! You can't talk to Prime like that, he came for us just like we said he would!" Bumblebee's indignant retort silenced the jet for a moment.

"Yes, he came." His red optics glared at Prime's stony face. "For all the good that he's worth."

They came to a stop at a large pair of doors guarded by two mechs. Starscream nodded and pressed his palm to a scanner and the doors creaked open. He stood aside to allow them entrance. "Megatron will be with you in a klik. Now I have work to do. Army doesn't run itself." He growled stalking his way back down the corridor leaving the three mechs under the stern scrutiny of the two armed guards.

****

SG Cybertron

The mechs stared at the Autobot leader with fierce glares. They stood together, strength in solidarity. Optimus's face was unreadable as he paced his room silently. His optics studied each one of them in turn, without saying a word. The odd noise of interest occasionally escaped his vocaliser. Finally positioning himself on the other side of his desk he folded his arms. Sunstreaker couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want with us slagger!?"

"Sunstreaker!" Prowl warned sharply.

"What?!" He glared back at Prowl. "He's staring at us like we're fraggin' specimens, we're being kept against our will." He turned back to Prime who simply looked amused by his outburst. "We deserve to know why you've taken us captive and what you intend to do with us!"

All the mechs waited Prime's response. "Well for one, Sunstreaker you're not far wrong."

"What?"

"While you are my guests, you've also arrived at a perfect time for our internal investigations."

Starscream shifted warily. "What kind investigations?"

"Scientific discovery really." Prime mused. "A study that Perceptor is conducting and we did require volunteers. Then you arrived." His optics narrowed in a smirk of satisfaction.

"We are not going to be subject to your experimentation." Prowl stated, his voice hard, determined.

Prime waved them off dismissively. "In due time. All will become clear."

The doors opened behind them, drawing their attentions.

"Prowl report."

"The Decepticons have taken Earth's space bridge. Jazz is planning a surprise attack as we speak."

"Good make sure there are no surviving Decepticons, the others I want brought to me."

Prowl dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I shall inform him."

"Good. Do you have the information I asked for?"

Prowl handed over the device that both Starscream and Prowl recognized as the mind probe. Prowl's intakes hitched as Starscream shot him a worried look. They could only watch as the information recorded on the device was displayed on the large screen behind the leader.

"Hmmm, interesting."

Sunstreaker stared at the information being downloaded, recognizing it to be tactical details, blueprints of the Ark, command codes. He heard Prowl's intakes stall beside him. Glancing at the SIC, he was thrown to see a look of stricken shame crossing Prowl's face. He gripped his arm tightly drawing Prowl's attention.

//It's not your fault Prowl, he used it on me too.//

Prowl gave him a faint nod, regaining some control over his systems before either Prime or his second noticed.

"Well it appears that my second is far more efficient at his job than I give him credit for." Prime stated cheerfully.

Prowl's dark door wings rose and stiffened on his back, his optics concentrating on the prisoners in front of him. Prime was well known for goading his own mechs into a response. It was something Prowl rarely indulged him in, which was why he'd maintained his position for so long.

"Looks like you'll be attending Perceptor's lab sooner than I had anticipated. I have everything I need to launch an attack on both of your bases and claim your Earth and your Cybertron for my own."

"Megatron will crush you before you get chance!" Thundercracker growled loudly.

"If Megatron is anything like his counterpart, he is a fool and a coward and he will fall." Prime replied darkly.

****

SG Earth

The medical centre had quietened much to First Aid's relief. He was tense and sore and had to tolerate being under Starscream's ever watchful gaze for the entire day, while he'd tended to the Decepticon wounded.

It was only when he had finished patching up the last mech that the Air Commander had rested a hand on his shoulder. He gestured for him to follow with a slight nod of his head. First Aid allowed himself to be guided to the medical center to a smaller room at the back.

Starscream turned to face him. "Hook did everything he could. It's up to him now."

First Aid nodded and stepped inside the dimly lit room. Monitors were hooked up to various berths all supporting the critically injured. He made his way to a berth Starscream pointed out. Coming to a stop his optics dimmed sadly at the prone black and white frame.

"Oh Jazz." He whispered, laying a hand over Jazz's. "Why is it always you getting yourself slagged up?" He dropped his helm, finally feeling exhaustion creeping over him.

"Blame… Prowl… slagger keeps… attractin'… trouble…"

First Aid looked down at the barely audible mech and a wide smile captured his lip components. "Jazz!" He took hold of Jazz's hand and arm gently. "I suppose that's why you can't keep away from him then I take it?" His smile broadened as he heard the rasping, choked chuckle from Jazz's vocaliser.

"'Aid… what hap—happened?"

"You got yourself stabbed, is what happened."

"Who…?"

First Aid's faceplates creased with worry. "Prowl, Jazz. Prowl stabbed you but not the one you know." He felt Jazz grip his arm tightly, worry clear in his optics no longer hidden by his visor, which had cracked when he'd been dropped to the floor.

"Prowl?" He tried to shift.

"You can't move you're still in critical condition."

"Where's Prowl?" He let out a burst of painful static.

First Aid dropped his gaze from Jazz's worried optics and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Jazz. He and Sunstreaker were taken captive. We didn't get to them in time before the space bridge activated."

Jazz's helm dropped back onto the berth in defeat. He let out a soft moan of despair. "Res… rescue mission?"

"We can't Jazz… not yet anyway. Prime is reluctant to get involved… I don't…"

"Frag!... It's his ... mechs! Get me Prime!"

First Aid tried to restrain Jazz as he tried and failed to sit up. "Jazz please you're still too weak, you need rest or your spark won't heal."

Jazz shot him an incredulous look. "My spark?"

"It was damaged in the attack. We're not certain of the side effects."

Jazz stared down at his chest. "Who operated?"

First Aid smiled thinly. "The Decepticons agreed to help you, if I helped them treat their injured. I believe Prime is trying to negotiate some kind of cooperation."

"Need… to speak… to him." Jazz rasped. "Can't leave… Prowl and Sunny… over there…"

"I have no intention of leaving them anywhere Jazz."

Both 'bots started at the sound of their leader's powerful yet softly spoken words. The large red and blue mech made his way over to Jazz and rested a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "I'm relieved to see you're awake."

"Glad t'… t' be here Prime…" Jazz managed a weak grin. "You'll rescue… Prowl?"

Optimus felt his spark weighed down by the expectant look of First Aid and the near desperate plea from Jazz. He knew he had to relinquish his position of no involvement if any of them were to get out unscathed but that didn't mean the decision sat well with him. He met Jazz's intense stare and gave them both a nod. "We're going to do what we must. All of us."

"The Decepticons?" First Aid asked quietly.

"Have asked for our help. In return they'll do what they can to help our mechs." He vented out a cycle of air heavily. "And I have agreed." He met their worried gazes with a false confidence in his optics. Well aware of what he'd signed himself and his mechs up for.

****


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Warnings: Angst Cybertronian cussing. Bad things happening. Meh. _

_Sorry for the delay folks! _

_Hope you like! _

_Units of time are the same as always._

_//internal comm//_

SG Earth

Jazz leaned heavily on the shoulder of First Aid as they made their way slowly to where the rest of the mechs were gathered.

"Did Prime say what this was about?" He muttered into First Aid's audio, lowering their voices as they approached the gathering.

"Not exactly, but it has to do with what we talked about earlier."

Jazz flinched, his spark fluttering in his chest. Hissing in discomfort and a dull pain, he gripped onto First Aid for support.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just spark's playin' up, it's nothin' really." He cast the smaller mech a small smile. "I'll be fine, like you said it takes time to heal."

"Hmmm, doesn't help that you insist on leaving your berth." First Aid frowned in disapproval, huffing his discontent.

Jazz chuckled giving the mech a light pat on the back. "Primus 'Aid yer starting t' sound more like Ratchet every cycle."

First Aid groaned and rolled his optics. "Well when I start throwing wrenches about you can start worrying."

"Worrying?" Jazz laughed shortly, prompting disapproving glares from a number of the local 'cons. "Aid you start throwin' wrenches an' I'm runnin' fer the hills."

The medic smiled. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Slag no I'm serious, I couldn't deal with two Ratchet's, I only just come out unscathed with one around." He winked at the smaller mech, sensing his growing apprehension at the increasing crowd around them.

They spotted Prime standing heads and shoulders above almost every other mech present. He beckoned over to them and squeezed both their shoulders' reassuringly, before turning back to Starscream, who fidgeted with barely restrained ire.

"We're ready."

"About slaggin' time." The seeker muttered. Raising his head and voice to the crowds, Starscream narrowed his red optics.

"Decepticons…. Autobots…" He added with a distinct sneer. "May I present Lord Megatron." Wasting my time as always he thought to himself. He sidestepped to give the larger silver mech center point.

Megatron stepped forward. Jazz felt First Aid tense and noted that Ironhide held his weapon at the ready.

The silver mech spoke, his deep voice echoed around the room; he announced the discovery of the other universe, their universe. He introduced Prime as an ally and addressed his army with a newly discovered sense of hope.

His second, Starscream glowered in the background. His entire frame bristled with discontent. Jazz noticed that almost immediately, Starscream had been the one present, when Prime had needed to discuss something; he'd been the one to relay messages to his way ward, notably absentee leader. The seeker was clearly unhappy with the way the Decepticons in this 'verse were being run, but then Jazz surmised, that didn't make him much difference from the Starscream he knew either.

Jazz had to admit, even if he was on their side in this 'verse, Megatron had a similar menacing, foreboding presence that chilled Jazz's already damaged spark to its very core. Something was just not quite right about the 'con leader. Jazz's optics narrowed behind his blue visor, studying the mech carefully.

Megatron was ambitious, powerful, confident and determined to get what he wanted at any cost. What if he'd been beaten down so many times that that spark of determination that confidence, simply wasn't there anymore? Jazz pondered this very thought as he scrutinized their new ally. This Megatron was desperate, he was clutching at anything and anyone that would give him what he wanted, no longer trusting himself to be successful.

Desperate usually meant reckless and in Jazz's line of work; reckless always meant dead.

****  
SG Cybertron

Sunstreaker fought, bit and clawed in a desperate attempt to escape the hands that held him tightly. "GaaaAAHH!! Let him go!! Gonna' fraggin' off line you all!!" He screamed at the tall, dark mech frowning down at him with amusement.

Prime's lip components twitched into a hidden smirk. "He's a feisty one." He leaned in to his second who hummed in agreement.

"He does seem to put up quite a fight, although he succumbs easily to pain."  
Prime quirked a brow at his SIC. "Tried and tested I see?"

"It was necessary." Prowl stated blandly, his cold blue optics casting a wearisome glare over at Sunstreaker who insisted on struggling with his captors.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy inflicting it more than I do Prowl." Prime mused quietly as the room fell silent.

"I can't deny a small sense of satisfaction when a mech breaks under my tender care." His door wings twitched almost imperceptibly.  
Prime noticed and chuckled softly. "It is most certainly tender." His attention returned to the display before him. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed, Ratchet's last attempt went horribly awry, if I recall?"

"Oh yes, the 'con off lined himself by cutting through his main energon line repeatedly." Prime stole a sly glance at his second. "Is that why you chose him?"

"He is the most logical choice."  
"Got your optic on him huh?"

Prowl met his leader's curious gaze. "I would not take away the honour from you Sir of being the first to choose."

Prime waved him off. "Nonsense. I am particularly interested in a certain seeker."  
"Starscream?"

"The one and the same."

"You are aware he is very different from the Starscream you knew?"

"I am aware of that Prowl." Prime's tone dropped to a low note and Prowl took the hint. His leader's past was no concern of his, unless they interfered with the Autobot overall goal of conquest and domination.

"Would you like him for yourself?" Prime asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

Prowl's lip components quirked and his optics narrowed, staring at the black and white 'bot now strapped down onto a berth in the centre of the room. "No Sir, not for me."

Prime sat back and folded his powerful arms. "Ah, a gift?"

"Indeed."  
"May I ask for whom?"  
"Jazz."

Prime's raised is brow with intrigue. "Jazz? Interesting."

Prowl smiled at his leader's curiosity and cast him a sidelong glance. "Maybe then he will leave me alone."

Prime chuckled at the dry statement. "Hmmm yes, I have noticed Jazz does not even find my claim over you to be in any way intimidating." He huffed lightly. "You know I haven't killed him yet on your recommendation that he is a rather ruthless officer."

Prowl tensed. "I am aware of that yes Prime. You would be well within your right to off line him for his advances."

Prowl hissed in pain as Prime grabbed the lower edge of one of his door wings without warning. He yanked down, bringing the black and chrome mech close to his frame. "Yes." His deep voice was barely above a whisper, yet Prowl could feel the threat permeating every word. "I have every right. Remember your place Prowl."

"Nngghh… Always Prime." He winced and dipped his helm in a bow of respect and submission. A gasp escaped his vocaliser when his door panel was finally released.

Prime turned to his bodyguard sat on the tier behind him. "Which have you claimed Ironhide?"

The black mech's faceplates broke out into a sneer. "The yellow obnoxious one. If it pleases you Prime?"

Prime hummed his approval. "Good choice." He raised his voice to be heard throughout the auditorium. "Begin."

Ratchet bowed to his leader graciously, his laser scalpel at the ready. Turning to his newest patient, he stole a nervous glance towards the smaller red scientist, stood ready on the other side of the berth.

"Hold still or this is going to hurt." Ratchet spoke softly, trying not to alarm his patient any more than he already was.

"What are you going to do to me?" A calm voice responded.

Ratchet sighed. "What I'm told to." He answered forlornly, pressing the laser scalpel to the top of the white helm.

Prowl tensed against his bonds. Strong heavy metal strips pinned him to the berth. One across his torso, two more restraining his legs. Another two fastened around his wrists, pinning them to his sides. The thickest strip was across his throat, holding his helm firmly in place.

His mouth parted with a hiss, as the laser scalpel cut into his helm.

"Nngghh…." He squirmed against the restraints. The sharp slicing pain was becoming too much for his sensor net. "Stop…" He gasped, agony cracking his vocals.

His optics were the first to go, whiting out to blind static. Despite himself, Prowl let out a sharp cry. Blinded, his senses heightened considerably and he grimaced, gritting his denta, whimpering through his closed mouth as part of the plating of his helm was removed.

"Please… don't…" He whispered, just managing to keep a hold of his fraying control over his swirling emotions. The pain had dulled to an ache across his processor. He felt sluggish, not unlike when Prowl had used the mind probe against him. He felt his firewalls dropping slowly one by one.

"No…" He groaned, struggling feebly. A sharp gasp and a mewl escaped his vocaliser as the laser scalpel made contact once more. Prowl's intakes increased to panicked pants as his battle computer shut down.

A sharp shooting pain pierced his entire sensor net and Prowl knew his last firewall had fallen, so easily, so efficiently. It was as if they had never been there. He gasped in fear, his blue optics snapping open in horror, realization flooding his cortex. New programming was being installed into his processor and he had no way to fight it.

"Nooo!" Prowl met Ratchet's steady, unfeeling gaze. "Please."

The medic shook his head and Prowl barely heard the softly spoken words of apology uttered into his audio. He could hear Sunstreaker yelling, fighting off to one side. He was nearby; he would be next. Prowl whimpered in defeat, in shame. He had failed to protect him.

Failed them both.

Prowl's vocaliser strained to breaking point as he let out a spark shattering scream; his entire frame lurched and bucked painfully at the intrusive program invading his system. Sunstreaker's angry voice screaming at him, shouting his name in desperation was the last thing Prowl registered before succumbing to the silence.  
**** _  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Ok sorry for the delay folks but it's been a busy weekend, involving corrupted files and poor injured stray kitties :( _

_Ricochet is actually a Shattered Glass canon character I was introduced to him via his TF Wiki and I wanted him in my story. He is Jazz's twin and one of Prime's bodyguard's._

_WARNINGS: This chapter contains sticky smexins mech/mech slash. Don't read past the second header: SG Cybertron if you don't like._

Chapter 19

SG Cybertron

Ricochet gave a terse nod to the large black form of Ironhide as they crossed in the hallway. It was change of shift for Prime's bodyguards and both mechs worked on a rota, one covering the other when necessary and both being at Prime's beck and call at all times. The only exception to this was Jazz.

Ricochet glowered at the thought of his twin. He'd been sent off world to the disgusting organic planet, along with Prime's SIC Prowl. Now Ricochet had learned through the proverbial grape vine that Prowl had returned with some rather unique prisoners, leaving his brother in charge of their base on Earth.

He scoffed at the thought of Jazz commanding anything. Always so desperate to be accepted by the mechs he served with, he'd never be a true leader. Ricochet leant his red, white and black frame against the door frame of Prime's private quarters, folding his arms across his chest he sighed. His time would come, despite what other mechs thought of him, Ricochet possessed an infinite patience for the things he really wanted. His time was coming.

He canted his head to one side, hearing familiar voices coming from inside Prime's room; suddenly his attention was caught by the sound of scraping metal and a dull thud. Straightening he leaned closer to the door, his fingers twitching on his weapon. Another dull thud resounded faintly through the reinforced steel walls, followed by Prime's rumbling vocals.

Ricochet relaxed, it wasn't unusual for Prime to have company or to be losing his temper while speaking to a subordinate over comm. He secretly hoped that the subordinate facing Prime's wrath would be Jazz, it would do the mech good to be knocked down a few pegs.

Guard duty was tedious at best. Prime had a great deal of enemies but none that would have the ability or the spark to challenge him in his own base, surrounded by his own mechs. Ricochet settled in for a long shift, when a sudden shriek pierced his audio. Shooting up he turned to face the solid door. The shriek had come from Prime's room, it was the sound of a mech in pain. He hastened forward, weapon drawn and hesitated at the door. Prime punished interruptions, especially unwelcome ones. Ricochet bristled in his armour, he was Prime's bodyguard and although a trip to the Agonising Rehabilitation Chambers (ARC) was one to be avoided, he had a duty to perform.

Taking a deep intake, Ricochet overrode the door lock and burst into the room. He stopped when Prime's dark optics glared back at him from behind his desk.

"Prime, I heard a scream."

Standing, his leader growled softly. "I appreciate your concern Ricochet." The tone was clipped, annoyed and not appreciative at all. "Everything is fine, we were having a discussion."

Ricochet tensed. We? His optics narrowed behind his golden visor drifting to Prime's desk and to his leader's slightly bent knee. Shifting slightly he caught sight of another mech struggling against the powerful foot crushing him into the floor. He was lying on his back, spots of energon littering his black frame.

"You may leave." Prime continued darkly.

He snapped to attention and bowed courteously; backing out of the room he closed the doors behind him and re-took his position by the door.

It was some time later that the second mech left Prime's office. Ricochet's optics narrowed at the mech's retreating back and the weak flick of his injured door wings. He shook his head and growled lowly in his chest, itching for his shift to be over. He now had personal business he needed to attend to.

****

SG Earth

The bustle of activity around the base was, in some small way, a comfort to Jazz. It really looked like the 'cons of this verse were going to help them, despite Starscream's obvious reluctance. Jazz still recovering decided to seek out the jet and find out exactly what his deal was and if he could try to render some kind of truce.

Having finally managed to lose First Aid who was hovering around him like space dust, Jazz entered the tiny laboratory, located on the outskirts of the Decepticon base. It was immaculately kept; bright and Jazz could see a number of low level experiments bubbling contentedly in the background.

He moved slowly through the small lab, his fingers brushing against the smooth worktop. He stopped at a collection of small class containers and stooped to peer inside. A small organic creature lunged at the glass before disappearing beneath black soil. Jazz moved on and tapped at a cage holding some kind of bird, he smiled when it cheeped at him and canted its head, its black beady eyes watching him warily.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you." He reached his finger between the bars and cooed at the bird who cheeped at him once more.

"If you were a human, you would have lost your finger or possibly your optic."

Jazz snapped his hand back and whirled round to face Starscream who was studying him with narrow red optics.

"It's a hawk, indigenous to this planet. Fascinating creature. Skilled hunter." He shot Jazz a sharp look. "Deadly."

Jazz swallowed, tensing as the seeker approached him. Starscream stood beside his bench, his larger frame towering over Jazz. "This is my private lab." He spoke quietly. No trace of animosity in his voice.

Jazz frowned. "I'm sorry, I was looking fer you, was pointed in this direction."

"Hmmm..." Starscream turned away disinterested and fiddled with one of his experiments.

Jazz moved a little closer. "So what's with the containers?" He asked nonchalantly.

Starscream remained focus on his work. "Study, science. Pursuit of knowledge."

"I see."

"You sound surprised."

Jazz dipped his head and smirked. "I guess I am, the Starscream I know well... he doesn't seem interesting in pursuing knowledge."

"You know this for certain?"

Jazz faltered. "Well yeah, he's the SIC t' Megatron and a complete aft head on the battle field. He's a killer, not a scientist. There are rumours he used t' be but the war... changes things."

Starscream glanced across. "Does the Autobot SIC not have interests other than his duties?"

Jazz laughed. "Prowl? If you ask anyone else, you'd be forgiven fer thinkin' that." He paused, his thoughts drifting to the missing mech.

"You know him better?"

Jazz met Starscream's questioning gaze and averted his optics back to the tiny organic creature frittering about in the container. "He's got interests sure."

Starscream's lip components curved into a tiny smirk, feeling amusement at Jazz's avoidance of his question. It told him more than the Autobot realised. "Why did you wish to see me?"

Jazz frowned. "Well I was hopin' t' talk t' you, hammer out a truce. You seem t' be the one 'con here who isn't happy about us being here or about Megatron helping us."

Starscream let out a sharp haughty laugh. "Megatron isn't helping you Autobot. He's helping himself. All that matters to Megatron now, is Megatron. He is a beaten mech. His whole existence has been about fighting Prime, regaining control of Cybertron, there is only so much defeat a mech can take before his spark just stops being willing to take the beatings."

"You sayin' he's given up?"

"I'm saying he's looking for a way out."

"And we're it?"

"Precisely."

Jazz scowled, he didn't like the thought of their rescue mission being used to mount some counter offensive that would get all parties killed. "My Prime agreed to help you though. We can't fight yer war but we can help give the 'bots here a good aft kickin'."

Starscream turned and regarded Jazz with sympathy. "I'm afraid you don't understand." He dropped his gaze. "I have nothing against you or the Autobots who have come through the space bridge. You did not ask to be involved in this fight but if Megatron has agreed to work with you it is for his own personal gain. The cause is no longer of any consequence to him as we cannot win."

"You can't talk like that." Jazz retorted.

"Can't I?" Starscream narrowed his optics. "Tell me Jazz, what is Cybertron like where you're from?"

Jazz turned away from the seeker's scrutiny, his voice subdued. "It's a dead world. The war tore it apart."

"Here, Cybertron is a glorious world. With power, culture and life." Starscream's voice filled with pride as he thought of his home.

Jazz fell silent, allowing the jet to continue.

"The only problem is who is in control. Prime is a ruthless monster. He is a tyrant and his rules are law. His paranoia and his ever degrading need for more power, for conquest fuel this war between us. He hates us simply because we were happy to settle with what we had. Cybertron is great, but he wants more and he will not stop until he has conquered everything within his grasp."

"So you rose up against him?"

"We had no choice. Be hunted or fight back. We are rebels, dissidents, exiles. There is an appropriate human term for what the Autobots consider us to be." He shot Jazz a dark look. "Terrorists."

Starscream frowned, his mind wandering back to the early days of the war. "The Autobots are cruel and elitist, they hunted out anything that was different to their divine order and persecuted them. They use torture as a means to entertain. They crave power above all else. Whereas Decepticons value freedom. Megatron is considered a heretic by Prime because he dared to speak out against him. Dared to question the inequalities in our society." He gave Jazz a rueful smirk. "It was not received very well."

"What happened?"

"War happened." Starscream paused. "Until it, much like on your world began to tear the planet apart. That all changed when Optronix became Prime. He is who you now call Optimus Prime."

Jazz listened intently. "He's different t' the last Prime?"

"Oh yes, the last Prime was old and had poor advisors. When Optimus Prime became ruler of Cybertron, he brought with him brilliant tactical minds and loyal mechs willing to do anything to preserve the Autobot way."

"I assume Prowl is one of those tactical minds?" Jazz was curious as to just how different this verses Prowl really was.

"Indeed, he is one of the most renowned and also one of the most sparkless mechs you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting."

"How was he involved?"

Starscream's smile vanished in an instant. "We were forced to flee Cybertron due to the tactical advice and commands issued by that very mech."

Jazz was beginning to feel a little unnerved. "What did he do?"

"He committed genocide."

Jazz inhaled sharply. The thought of one mech issuing the command to cull thousands of lives was inconceivable, not even Megatron in his verse had – he hoped – considered it. In his processor it all made sense. He knew his Prowl better than most mechs and if there was one sure tactically sound way to end a war, it was to eradicate your enemies with one fell swoop.

Starscream turned back to his experiment. "So you can understand why I am reluctant to travel to Cybertron in all out assault." His voice returned to the dark, cold edge Jazz was used to hearing from the seeker. "It is suicide, we will not be successful. Even with your help."

"Prime needs t' be told about this."

"No offence Autobot but I trust your Prime about as much as I trust my Megatron."

"If Megatron is so unstable, why not take command yerself?"

"Megatron is a formidable warrior and he is a figure head for the Decepticons." His voice was filled with bitterness. "He gives them hope. He was the first to rise up against Prime so most believe he will be our saviour." The seeker scoffed and rolled his optics.

"You don't?"

"There are no saviours, only soldiers fighting a war in which we are outnumbered. We are spread out across the galaxy, hiding. Afraid."

Jazz shook his head and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"T' warn Prime, he needs t' know how unstable Megatron is, what the deal is on Cybertron before we can go in and rescue our mechs."

"You will still carry out the rescue mission for a handful of 'bots?"

"Yer fraggin' right we will."

"But... why? The risk is too great."

Jazz contemplated the question; it was a no brainer for him. "They would do the same fer us." He gave Starscream a sad smile and continued on his way.

Starscream watched the 'bot leave and looked up when Jazz turned back and regarded him with a curious expression.

"You know, it only took one mech t' stand up t' Prime before. Optimus has agreed t' help you, maybe now is the time fer someone t' stand up again. Before Megatron gets you all slagged with his own personal crusade."

Starscream stared after Jazz his words sinking into his processor. Could he rise up? Would the Decepticons follow him? His intakes hitched at the thought of the responsibility, leading the Decepticons was a fruitless position, there would be no glory, only honour in fighting for what they believed in. What was right, fighting against tyranny and oppression or running, trying to survive a measly existence?

Maybe just maybe, with a new leader there could be a sense of hope, a chance?

****

SG Cybertron

Prowl hissed at the unexpected presence behind him. His sensor panels twitched as they detected the movement of the larger mech approaching. He felt himself go rigid as a voice rasped into his audio, hot air exhaling over his face plates.

"I could kill him you know?" The mech growled softly. "You only need t' say the word."

Prowl shuttered his optics and moved away from the familiar presence. "This really isn't the time for one of your rants Ricochet."

The larger mech snarled and blocked Prowl's way. "Why must you pander t' him?!"

"He is Prime." Prowl hissed, his cold optics glaring into the golden visor. "You would do well to remember that." He shoved his way past and headed to the head of his desk.

"He is a fool and you know it." Ricochet snarled angrily. "Why must we keep playing these games Prowl?"

Prowl peered at him from beneath his red chevron and lowered his gaze to the datapads on his desk. "As long as we have to."

Ricochet advanced. "So that involves submitting your very will t' him?"

"If I must." Came the soft reply.

"Gaahhh!!" Ricochet reached easily across the desk and grabbed Prowl's arm. "We could change all that now. Turn the balance of power, take control."

"I should have you deactivated for such talk." Prowl snapped, twisting his arm from the other mech's grasp.

Ricochet drew back and moved slowly around the large desk. A knowing smirk spread across his lip components. "Oh like I don't know what yer plannin' t' do."

Prowl gritted his denta and his upper lip curled in disdain at the mech steadily approaching him. "You know nothing." He hissed dangerously, his door wings arching high and rigid on his back. "I don't have time to listen to your insane ramblings." He turned on his heel sharply only to be dragged back by his door wings.

"You. Will. Listen." Ricochet hissed into his audio. Spinning Prowl round to face him, he drove him up against the wall, pinning the smaller SIC to the bulkhead. "How long have we danced around this Prowl? How many times must I tell you that I know what it is you want?" He smirked at Prowl's enraged faceplates. "I may loathe my insufferable twin but you do learn a few things from the mech who is yer right hand."

"Jazz wouldn't divulge information to you."

Ricochet tapped his chest, signifying the sibling spark bond he and Jazz shared. Prowl's optics widened as the large mech bore down upon him. "Now do I have yer attention?" Sneering, Ricochet let his visor drift over Prowl, taking in the whole of the black and chrome frame. "Or do I have t' make you listen t' me?"

Prowl matched his lust filled glare with fierce optics; he was no match against Ricochet when it came down to brute strength but then this wasn't what this was about. He jutted his helm up and managed to look down his nose at the taller mech. "Do your worst." He whispered the challenge, eliciting a growl of want from Ricochet.

"Why you subject yerself to his whims I will never understand." Ricochet rasped into Prowl's audio, his glossa leaving a wet trail along the dark helm as he lowered his helm into Prowl's throat.

Prowl gasped as sharp denta clamped around sensitive cabling in his neck. It sent shivers down his back struts as he felt energon being sucked from one of the torn lines. "We must... have unngghh... patience." He bit back a moan as Ricochet's glossa flicked over the raw wound.

"I am not known fer my patience Prowl." Ricochet growled and pawed his way down the black and chrome frame. His fingers tracing familiar seams and pinching previously explored sensor nodes. He pressed against the smaller mech, grating his interface panel against Prowl's pelvic armour. Paint flaking like dust to the ground as he gyrated against him.

Prowl hissed as Ricochet's rough, painful ministrations initiated his own interface protocols and his panel retracted revealing his pressurised, eager spike.

Ricochet chuckled into Prowl's chassis sending delicious vibrations through his armour. He nipped and nibbled at Prowl's headlights before shooting the mech a wry smirk. "Seems someone lacks said patience." He growled dropping to his knees in front of Prowl and lapping at the twitching lubricated spike.

Prowl groaned through clenched denta and gripped Ricochet's shoulders to support his trembling aroused frame. His mouth parted in a silent gasp as the warm wetness of Ricochet's mouth slid over his spike. His intakes started and stopped with each lick of the talented glossa.

Many times they had met like this, indulged their lust. It always started out this way, Ricochet would challenge Prowl and then force him to submit, just as Prowl wanted.

Ricochet gave one hard suck to the throbbing spike and rose to his feet, pressing hard against the black and chrome frame, he engulfed Prowl's parted mouth with a hard kiss, his glossa plunging deep into his mouth, dominating, controlling Prowl's movements. He felt the smaller mech buck against him and mewl quietly into his mouth.

"Hmmm I don't think yer subservient enough fer me yet." He kicked Prowl's legs out from under him and straddled him on the floor.

Prowl struggled and snarled at him. "No! Not here. On duty, if you get caught."

Ricochet smirked and quirked an orbital ridge above his visor. "Concerned fer my well being Prowl? That's not like you." He retracted his own interface cover, revealing his proud spike.

"I'm expecting... company... you'll be sent to the chamber..." Prowl gasped as Ricochet's thick, sharp fingers toyed with the entrance of his valve.

"Mmmm I can take the pain." He leaned closer licking up Prowl's cheek before biting the chevron on his helm. Prowl keened and arched, his faceplates screwing up in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Ricochet dipped his fingers into the waiting valve. "Seems you can too." He mused feeling the torn lining and damaged sensor nodes. "Prime a little rough was he?"

Prowl's optics snapped open at the dangerous tone. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You shouldn't have t' handle it. You should be the one stood in his place." Ricochet clenched his jaw, his hatred of Prime fuelling a steadily rising anger. "Why do I keep repeating myself t' you?" Shifting his weight Ricochet drove his spike into Prowl's valve, his hand clamping over the mech's mouth to muffle the howl that ensued from his vocaliser. "Why don't you listen?" He whispered into Prowl's audio, removing his hand only when the whimpers of pain died down.

"I do... listen... not the time... patience."

"I'm tired of having patience. I'm tired of listening t' my brother obsess over you, when I should kill him fer even thinking he has a chance. I'm sick of Prime indulging in his twisted desire to chase Megatron t' the four corners of the Universe, when Cybertron is falling into decay around him."

Prowl whimpered and shook as Ricochet thrust hard in time with his words. The pain drove the pleasure to staggering levels, his circuits screaming with each hard thrust. The head of the spike pounded the deepest part of his valve, slamming roughly against neglected nodes as Ricochet drove into him.

"You know I will follow you." Ricochet grunted as he spoke, forcing Prowl to meet his gaze. "As long as you continue to submit t' me this way and only me. I will always bow t' yer authority. Think of it Prowl. I know you want it as much as I do. Now more than ever, with this news of this new 'verse Prime is distracted."

Prowl groaned and writhed as Ricochet slowed his thrusts. The large mech grabbed Prowl's wrists and pinned them to the floor as he spoke, guaranteeing he had Prowl's full attention.

"You can reach out and take Cybertron fer yer own. The war would be over and I could rule by yer side with Jazz at my feet."

He smirked with want at Prowl's responding moan, he picked up the pace and force of his thrusts, his overload approaching rapidly. He grunted deeply as Prowl arched into him, a painful overload racking his systems. This time Ricochet let him shriek with release before they fell limp onto the floor, transfluid seeping from the filled, satiated valve.

Ricochet purred in satisfaction. "Nobody else gives it t' you the way I do. There is no one else you can submit t'. You know I'm right."

Prowl struggled a little against Ricochet's firm grasp. "That's not the point. We need the support of the Autobots, if we choose to overthrow Prime now there would be an uprising the likes of which Cybertron has never seen. It would be for nothing." He squirmed in frustration. "What can I do to make you listen to me?"

Ricochet snarled as the door to Prowl's office slammed open.

"What the frag!"

Prowl's intakes stalled as Ricochet was hauled off his frame. Prime lifted the mech bodily off the ground and with seemingly no effort at all threw the mech towards the guards at the door.

"Take him to the ARC." Prime snarled darkly.

Ratchet helped Prowl to his feet. The SIC quickly regained his composure as his optics met the visor of Ricochet being dragged from his office. Ricochet knew the risks of getting caught interfacing with his superior officer, Prime's SIC no less. He grinned manically at Prowl as the two guards hauled him away.

"Prowl explain yourself." Prime demanded with menace.

Prowl turned to his leader, his face impassive. "There is nothing to explain my Lord." He bowed his head in respect. Submitting to Prime's commanding glare.

"He overpowered you?" Ratchet asked quietly.

Prowl remained staring at the floor. "He did." It was the truth, even if he had been willing. Even if he was always willing, it didn't matter. He was SIC to Prime and that had certain limitations. Prime maintained his claim over his subordinates, especially over Prowl who he usually kept close at hand to assert his position whenever he felt necessary. If Prime discovered his true relationship with his body guard they would both be deactivated, slowly and painfully.

"I should deactivate him." Prime glowered.

"Punishment in the ARC should be sufficient my Lord." Prowl kept his head bowed. "And he is still one of your most loyal body guards."

Prime's optics narrowed. "Mmmm that is true." He glanced at Ratchet. "See to it that Prowl is checked over for any injuries at the earliest possible convenience."

Ratchet bowed his head. "Yes Prime."

"Now onto the other matter I wished to see you about."

Prowl glanced up to meet the pleased optics of his leader. "Prime?"

"The newly programmed slaves are ready."

Prowl shot a look at the medic. "Is this true? The procedure worked?"

Ratchet nodded. "I had some trouble with your counterpart's battle computer but they are all completely subservient and will serve you in whatever way you wish."

Prowl's mouth curled into a dark smile. Maybe Ricochet was right, the encounter with the strange Autobots from another 'verse had put Prime on edge. His optics already looking to conquer that new world, fulfil his need for power and control.

"Shall we Prowl?" Prime beckoned to his SIC as he led the way from Prowl's office.

Prowl followed a few steps behind. He could use this to his advantage, by convincing Prime to pursue his insane power hungry goals; he could truly alter the balance of power on Cybertron. A tiny smirk formed on his faceplates, unnoticed by the two mechs in front of him.

Ricochet WAS right, now was the time to take control, to start pushing plans forward. Cybertron was falling into decay. With Prime gone and the Decepticons eradicated or enslaved, Prowl could restore it to its former glory.

Now all he had to do was make Prime listen to him.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Had to push through a massive writer's block and drop in confidence last week. This is a nice plot furthering update for you and there will be another nice update next monday. If you're very good I may even do you a little update mid-week. Plot is really rolling for this one now. _

_For those of you interested. Chapter 2 of Losing Control sequel 'Shades of Grey' has been started yay! So progress all round. (Nothing like pimping you're own work when you've been out of action for a week). ^___^_

_Thanks to antepathy for giving this the once over. _

_Warnings: None really, this chapter is pretty tame by comparison. Just nice plotty, angsty goodness._

****

Jazz tried to find Optimus as fast as he could. After talking with Starscream, he had no doubt in his mind that following Megatron was a really bad idea. He weaved his way through suspicious 'cons who still didn't like being in the same vicinity as an Autobot no matter where he came from. Finally, he spotted his leader; he was filling in their small mismatched team in on the up and coming mission.

"Sir!"

Optimus turned, a little startled by the urgent tone in Jazz's voice. "What is it Jazz?"

"You can't go on this mission Sir."

"What, are you glitchin' mech?" Ironhide interrupted with a frown.

"No I've just been speaking t' Starscream and I've learned some things."

"Jazz you're exhausted, you need rest, you're not thinking clearly." First Aid rested his hand on his arm only to have Jazz snatch it away.

"Yer not listenin' t' me!" He glared at his leader, ignoring the worried glances from the others. "Optimus, Megatron is unstable, he's only using us to launch an attack on Cybertron."

Optimus frowned. "We know this Jazz, we're not expecting to win the war with this attack, just do enough damage to get us inside to get our mechs."

Jazz shook his head. "Yer don't understand, he's not told you everything. Cybertron here isn't a dead world."

Skywarp stepped forward. "What are you trying to say… there is an entire Autobot civilisation waiting for us on the other side of that bridge?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jazz nodded and glanced to Optimus. "We've got t' rethink our strategy Prime, an all out attack will get us all killed and according t' Starscream, that wouldn't be far from what Megatron wants."

"That doesn't make sense." Ironhide grunted in confusion. "Why would Megatron lead a suicide mission?"

"Because he's given up, he doesn't think he can win. The Autobots here are…" Jazz let out an ungainly grunt and shook his head. "They're evil." He finished.

"That's a bit of a generalisation Jazz don't you think?" Optimus rebuked mildly.

Skywarp huffed. "He's not exaggerating; I've seen what those pit spawned slaggers do for entertainment." He shuttered his optics and grimaced as he tried to forget what he'd seen.

"Yeah." Bumblebee added. "They're sparkless, Prowl is just…" He shuddered.

Jazz placed a hand on the mini bot's shoulder. "He's one of the worst. The Autobots aren't fighting a war Optimus, they've already won." Jazz glanced around the small base. "This is just a handful of what's left of the Decepticons in this 'verse. They wiped them out."

"It's nothing short of what our Megatron would do to us. What's your point?" Ironhide retorted, ignoring a pointed glare from Skywarp.

"Megatron hasn't committed genocide." Jazz replied.

"You mean?"

Jazz nodded at his leader. "Thanks to their Prowl, they wiped out half of the Decepticon populace of Cybertron in solar cycles. The rest are reduced t' this, rebellious forces fighting fer a right t' survive. We can't beat them, with the forces we have. If we follow Megatron, we'll lose."

Optimus took a deep intake and narrowed his azure optics. "Take me to see Starscream."

"Alright but I don't think he's going t' help." Jazz stated with a shrug.

A rich voice filled their audio as the two mechs made to leave.

"I'm afraid Starscream is somewhat indisposed at the moment."

The small group looked at Megatron standing proudly in front of them, a smug smirk on his faceplates. A heavy silence filled the air as they stared at the Decepticon leader.

"What did you do t' him?" Jazz demanded.

"Jazz." Optimus chided, placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder to calm his ire. He met Megatron's optics. "Is it true what Jazz has told us? Cybertron is an Autobot controlled world, not a wasteland like you had us believe?"

"While the Autobots rule, it will always be a wasteland." Megatron growled. "Now I believe you were on your way to see Starscream?" He shot them a dark look, reminding all of them of a certain other 'con leader they were all too familiar with. "I suggest you all follow me, unless you wish to join him."

Jazz made to lunge at the silver mech, only to have Optimus tighten his grip on his shoulder.

"Not now Jazz."

The black and white glared at his leader questioningly. "But Sir?"

"No, we bide our time Jazz. We're outnumbered and whether we like it or not, we're going to need help to get Prowl and the others back, so calm down… don't make it an order Jazz." He added softly.

Jazz relaxed a little, worry and apprehension tickling the edges of his processor. He shook them away, now was not the time, he needed to stay focused. 'Don't do anything rash Jazz, Prowl and Sunny need you.' He nodded to Prime who gave him a grateful squeeze of the shoulder.

"For now we do as he says." Optimus stated, following Megatron deeper into the Decepticon camp.

****

Starscream allowed himself to be led out of his laboratory by Blackout and Blitzwing. They each held an arm to ensure he couldn't escape. He could only surmise that the Autobot had gone running his mouth off to Prime and Megatron had somehow overheard. Just like an Autobot not to do things discreetly.

He dwelled on what that particular Autobot had said to him. 'It only takes one.' Thoughts raced through his cortex, could he be that one. Would others follow, did others feel the same? His intakes increased a fraction as he entered the crowd gathered around the small platform. 'I guess there's no time like the present to find out.' He thought to himself. Determination set in and Starscream made his decision. The fate of the Decepticons now rested on this moment; he only hoped he had enough gumption to give them what they needed.

He stepped up onto the platform, still held tightly. He eyed the approaching Megatron with wary optics, he was being followed by the visiting Autobots who didn't look happy.

Megatron stepped up and regarded Starscream with disdain. Turning to the waiting crowd he began his insulting display of leadership.

"In my day, betrayal and mutiny within the ranks was punishable by death." Megatron waited while the hushed murmurs and gasps died down. "It seems that one within our ranks has taken it upon himself to spread doubt and mistrust and tried to poison our new allies against us.

Starscream gritted his denta he had spread no lies. He caught Jazz's irate glare, the Autobot looked ready to rip out Megatron's glossa. Megatron turned and glared at him. "As it is, too many of us have died in this war so you are to be punished."

"Am I not to be given a fair hearing?" Starscream spat back. "Or do you intend on keeping your true intentions from the entire Decepticon army even as you lead them to their deaths?!"

Starscream saw his chance and he grabbed it with both hands. "He isn't leading you to victory! He is using our allies to launch an attack on our home world that we cannot win! He leads you to your death!"

"Silence, take your punishment like a noble mech for once Starscream." Megatron nodded to Blitzwing who grabbed the struggling seeker and secured him to a large pillar.

Another mech approached holding an energon whip in his hands.

"Do it." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave shifted uncomfortably. "Concern: Unnecessary punishment."

"Gaahh, fine if you don't have the tanks for it, I'll do it myself."

Megatron grabbed the whip and uncoiled it, rearing back he readied himself to strike. "Anything you want to say for yourself Starscream?"

The seeker shifted as best he could with his arms shackled around the large pillar. "I followed you, I respected you, why can't you just admit you've given up?"

Megatron let out a lowly growl and lashed the whip across the back of Starscream's wings. The seeker squirmed and hissed in pain.

"You are all undisciplined. This is why we keep losing." Megatron bellowed out, he struck again ignoring Starscream's stifled cry.

"Autobot sympathiser aren't you Starscream. You actually want peace with them?"

Another strike had the jet choking back a sob.

"ENOUGH Megatron!" Optimus boomed, his strong hand closing around Megatron's wrist as he prepared for another blow. "There is no need for this." He added quietly.

"He betrayed me."

"He spoke his mind!" Jazz retorted, unlatching Starscream's wrists from the pillar. "Is that a crime amongst Decepticons here?"

"Makes you no better than them." Skywarp uttered grimly prompting a few of the 'cons to audibly protest.

"We don't want to die for nothing Megatron!" Thundercracker cried out, supporting Starscream as he was released from his shackles.

"You are all cowards! We are at war!"

"We are at nothing Megatron." Starscream spoke with soft sadness in his voice. Shaking his helm he looked out at the waiting 'cons. "My people, if you follow Megatron to Cybertron now, the Autobots will destroy you."

"What of their army?" Shouted Dead End, pointing to Optimus and his team. "Megatron told us they would bring forces through the space bridge to help us."

"He lied." The jet replied with regret. "Megatron wants us to regain everything we lost, but we simply can not launch an assault on that scale anymore." Turning to Megatron, he added. "Our only goal now is to survive, if we gathered our forces here, we could take Earth, control the space bridge, free the humans. Work with them to rebuild this world. This could be home."

"Home is Cybertron, always will be." Megatron bit back sullenly.

"It's a good plan Megatron." Optimus chimed in. His blue optics met Starscream's red orbs. "It's true what Starscream has told you. We simply don't have the resources on our world to help you fight your war. In my Universe, Cybertron is a dead world, there are even less of us than there are of you and the Decepticons haven't faired much better." His optics drifted to Skywarp who folded his arms and refused to confirm Optimus's statement though it rang true in his audio.

"You all have a chance for a new home, Earth is a rich planet but you must work together."

Bumblebee stood beside his leader. "Yeah the Autobots here are still formidable but with careful planning they can be defeated."

Taking a step toward the Autobot leader Starscream held his steady gaze. "Would you help us in this endeavour?"

Glancing at his team, Optimus gave a small nod. "We will try."

"Then it is decided" Thundercracker declared. "Those who follow Starscream speak up now, or follow Megatron to Cybertron and pray to Primus that you die quickly and not in the hands of an Autobot."

A growing unrest filtered through the crowd. Megatron glowered as the Decepticons began to split into two groups. "Fine have it your way. Those loyal to the Decepticon way follow me. The rest of you are hereby banished to exile from this base. Leave now or have your sparks extinguished for treachery."

"It doesn't have to be this way Megatron." Starscream implored, only for it to fall on deaf audios.

"You do NOT speak to me. Traitor." The silver mech snarled before spinning on his heel and storming off into the crowd, his followers trailing behind him. Red optics cast worried looks back at the group left standing around the platform.

"What now?" Jazz approached Starscream's side as they watched the retreating crowd.

The scientist cast him a sidelong look. "We find ourselves a new base."

****

Prowl felt like he was recovering from one of his worst glitches to date. His cortex throbbed violently, his vision blurry and unfocused. Trying to move was a mistake, the room positively spun around him when he'd tried to sit up. Waiting a few kliks his vision returned and he was surprised to find himself in what look like a medical center. Taking a chance, he pushed himself up to sitting and leaned back against the angled berth. Recognisable frames were lying across berths across the room all of them still in recharge.

He frowned as he tried to recall the last few cycles, his unease growing exponentially when he found part of his memory cache had been locked and he didn't have the required authorisation to access it. Something was very wrong; a rush of anxiety caused his spark to lurch in its casing. He searched his processor for anything missing, anything out of place, only to find most of his firewalls deactivated and the same forbidden access message flash across his HUD.

"That's not possible." He whispered to himself, panic bubbling rapidly as he realised his battle computer was also deactivated. "Dear Primus what have they done to us?"

"What we were told." Came the soft reply.

Prowl's optics snapped to the newcomer. "Ratchet?"

The mech inclined his head in the affirmative.

"What have you done to us?" Prowl hissed more insistently, unable to stifle the growing frustration and worry for the others.

"You have had new programming installed." Ratchet responded with disinterest, bland, nothing like the Ratchet he knew.

Prowl frowned. "What kind of programming?" He dreaded the answer.

Ratchet actually glanced up at the question, his blue optics saddened and filled with regret and defeat. He dropped his gaze and pushed himself to his feet, stepping away from his desk he headed over to Prowls berth. Despite himself Prowl flinched away from the medic, he wasn't used to feeling so exposed.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I only do what I'm asked." Ratchet spoke gently, noticing the flinch.

"And what were asked to do to us?" Prowl's voice was a low whisper he already had his suspicions.

Ratchet pursed his lip components as he eyed the monitor attached to Prowl. "You've been embedded with a slavery program. It has taken the place of your primary programming, which has been locked in your processor. You are all now Prime's slaves, he will decide to which master you belong."

Prowl stared at him aghast. "Slaves?" He whispered. "Why?"

"He hopes to use you I suspect and it is an experiment to see if it would work on captured 'cons. It has proven a success. You and your friends are the first batch."

Prowl snarled in disgust. "But you're a medic, how could you do this?!"

Ratchet refused to meet Prowl's angry glare. "I want to live."

"And what about us?!" Sunstreaker's growl filled the room. "What about our lives?!" He tried to leave his berth only to suffer the same disorientation that Prowl had and fell straight onto the floor. "You've taken them from us!!" He screamed furiously.

Ratchet bent down to help only to have punches swipe at him viciously.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" Sunstreaker glowered, hauling himself with some difficulty back onto the berth. "Don't you ever touch me."

"You could help us, you don't have to be a pawn for them."

Ratchet quirked an orbital ridge at Prowl's earnest optics. "I am what I am and I've done all I can."

"Seems to me you haven't done anything." Starscream interrupted, finally stirring from recharge. "Except violate our processors and turn us into your drones. Cowards like you are disgusting. Just following orders, pah! You should be ashamed."

"Every cycle." Ratchet stated definitely. He glanced around at his patients. "I order you all to stand and face the door and await your Prime." His voice was firm, commanding

Starscream hissed in anger as the programming forced him to obey. He fought against the movement and cried out in frustration, as his body seemed to move of its own volition. The others faired no better, Prowl sported a deep frustrated scowl on his faceplates as he stood beside the jet and both Thundercracker and Sunstreaker hurled expletives at the medic as they too stood to attention.

"Silence." Ratchet ordered. He approached the mechs and lowered his voice. "Please remember this: I did all I could with what I had, the rest is up to you. I am truly sorry for what Prime has and will put you through." He sighed as he met their questioning angry glares. "Now you are to remain in this spot until I return." He shook his head once more and vented another weary sigh before exiting the medical center.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Sunstreaker sneered.

"I suspect and hope that it's the guilt eating at him, Primus willing it rots his spark." Thundercracker snarled in response.

Prowl pressed his lip components together in thought. "Hmmm maybe..."

Starscream shot him a glance. "You have a different theory tactician?" He snapped feeling altogether fed up at their situation.

Prowl ignored the question and probed his cortex files further. Something was amiss, besides the obvious. Locking onto his battle computer commands Prowl pushed and focused his energy on the weakest firewall. With all his firewalls in place, his battle computer would reactivate automatically. He frowned and vaguely heard Starscream questioning him once more. A strain of code caught his attention reacting quickly he latched onto it and fed it into his processor.

The three mechs jumped in surprise as Prowl suddenly gasped and stumbled forward.

"I take that as a no." Starscream drawled.

Prowl straightened and looked at them with wide optics. "I have reactivated my weakest firewalls."

"Sooo?" Thundercracker really didn't think that was much cause to separate.

Prowl began speaking quickly as he processed his thoughts. "No you don't understand. There was a line of code in my cortex, that wasn't locked to anything in particular it was just there and it only appeared when I tried to reactivate my firewalls. When I have all my firewalls activated, my battle computer will come back online. They must have deactivated it because it would undoubtedly counter the slave programming and render it inoperative. That must be what Ratchet was referring to when he said he'd done all he could."

Sunstreaker stared at his SIC in astonishment. "Primus Prowl you sounded like Bluestreak for a klik there."

The black and white shot Sunstreaker a perturbed glance, not really quite sure what to make of the comparison. "I know I'm right." Prowl insisted. "Try to activate your firewalls."

The room fell silent for a moment as the mechs focused on their processor. Sunstreaker was the first to give up. "I can't do it. There's no code."

They glanced at the two seekers who seemed to be undergoing a different kind of struggle. Thundercracker winced and his optics met Starscream's in confusion. A moment later and Starscream gasped loudly.

"I've done it."

"You had the code?"

"No something about our trine link bypasses the slave programming. I have no code but if we concentrate our joint effort one of us can override the programming, only intermittent at the moment but with practice we'll both be able to do it for longer."

"Of course the trine link is through your sparks not your processors." Prowl mused.

"Yeah about that practice you need?" Sunstreaker interrupted. "I think you're out of time."

The mechs froze back into their positions as footsteps approached the room. The door opened with a hiss and Prime entered, followed closely by Ratchet and Prowl who looked a little more injured than the last time they'd seen him.

"All of you kneel now." Prime commanded a dark glint in his optics.

The mechs reluctantly and not without struggling, dropped to their knees, their helms bowed in submission.

"Oh excellent work Ratchet." Prime boomed in satisfaction. "These are going to prove most entertaining."

****


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Another nice long update, we got lots happening now, things are going to start getting heated. _

_Warnings: Mild violence, kissing mech x mech, angst_

SG Earth

Jazz glared out of the window of Prowl's vacant office. His optics stared out onto the human slaves working under the watchful, harsh optics of his fellow Autobots. His mood was sullen, dissatisfied. Prowl's last communiqué had been an order to retake the spacebridge from the Decepticons and also to inform him of his twin brother's recent punishment.

Ricochet had been sent to the ARC for assaulting a senior officer. Jazz had blocked his sibling bond a long time ago, the animosity the two brothers felt for each other was no secret amongst the Autobots, but something about Prowl's message had seemed off, out of place. Jazz knew his twin well enough to know that despite his insanity and lust for absolute power, he was no fool. He would not have risked his spark in such a way. Jazz's optics narrowed with suspicion behind his visor, there was something Prowl wasn't telling him.

A soft knock at the door broke him out of his darkening mood. "Yes what is it?"

The mech gave a half bow and stepped into the room. "I have the report from the latest scout Sir."

Jazz moved away from the window and headed over to Prowl's desk, where Inferno waited patiently. "Go ahead."

"The Decepticons seem to have split into two smaller factions. Both are still located in the vicinity of the space bridge but their forces are weakened now they are divided."

Jazz's mouth curled up at the corner; this was promising news.

"There does seem to be another development. The scout took an image recording of the faction that appears to be following Starscream."

"Starscream? That flybot couldn't lead if his spark depended on it." Jazz snapped his loathing for the seeker fuelled with the knowledge that the scientist had once been in Prime's favour and had betrayed it. Despite all of Jazz's displays of loyalty and dedication, he had still been overlooked in favour of his twin in the end. Even now, the fool that Prime had become still wanted Starscream within his ranks, by his side as his most trusted.

"Yes Sir but you should see this." Inferno insisted holding out the data file.

Jazz snatched it from his hand and plugged it into Prowl's console. The image flickered and cleared. Starscream did appear to be directing the small contingent of Decepticons. Where Megatron was and why had they had split was a worrying loose end. He watched closely as the image zoomed in and re-focused on a small group close to Starscream.

Jazz felt a low growl escape his vocaliser, he vaguely recognised their frames, one of them could only be Ironhide but red rather than black. They had two Aerialbots with them and he recognised the small yellow mini-bot as the mech who had escaped their clutches. There was another he wasn't sure about and a much taller mech stood beside him. Jazz frowned at the screen, the red and blue mech's back was visible as he spoke to another hidden from view. The image wobbled and changed angles revealing the mech's face as he turned.

"It can't be." He whispered, the paintwork was vastly different, the armour less oppressive but that face, that mask and those optics could only belong to one mech. "Prime." His optics were suddenly drawn to another 'bot stepping into view. Jazz's jaw fell slack as his optics locked onto the familiar blue visor.

"What are your orders Jazz Sir?"

Jazz sneered, the Decepticons had forces they hadn't accounted for, a Prime no less. "Prepare the others fer attack, we don't move until I give the order."

Inferno dipped his head with obedience and marched from the office. Jazz continued to stare at the image and sat down slowly into Prowl's chair. Lacing his fingers together in front of him Jazz leaned forward and a dark smirk spread across his lip components. "So you follow Prowl even across universes?" Jazz spoke to the image and froze it, studying the distinct black and white armour of what could only be his counterpart. "I suppose some things remain a constant. Your weakness for him will be your undoing... Jazz."

Jazz was all too aware of his weakness, his one fatal flaw that blindsided him and left him unable to think straight. Prowl knew it too and played on it. Jazz didn't, couldn't expect anything else from the cold-sparked mech, but knowing that didn't stop him wanting, waiting and hoping that maybe Prowl would entrust him and take him as his own. He hated himself for it, but maybe this time it would work to his advantage.

He remembered how strongly the other Prowl had reacted to him when he'd been left to watch over the mech and he had taken advantage of the situation. It had taken Jazz completely by surprise, yet had given him a glimmer of hope for his Prowl. If one Prowl could feel so strongly, then maybe the other could too.

Sitting back, he folded his arms across his chest, Prowl needed to be informed of this development; they were going to need reinforcements from Cybertron to retake the spacebridge. To stop a Prime from any 'verse they were going to need Prime himself.

****

SG Cybertron

Starscream watched through narrow optics as the golden Autobot was appointed a Master by Prime. Ironhide had not been gentle with him and Sunstreaker was currently on all fours his intakes deep and erratic energon staining his armour from Ironhide's blows.

"Looks like there are kinks in the programming Ratchet." Prime stated with twisted amusement.

"My apologies Prime. I can rectify the fault just..."

Optimus waved a hand in dismissal. "No need, they obey and are submissive for the most part. Where is the entertainment if we have them break so soon?" His optics narrowed as Ironhide knocked Sunstreaker to the ground once more. The golden mech couldn't fight back due to the programming, but he could answer back and earned himself a thorough beating from the impatient Ironhide. "Enough Ironhide. You may take him he is yours. Do try to keep him somewhat online until we iron out the programming flaws."

Ironhide snarled and bowed sharply. He grabbed the back of Sunstreaker's neck and dragged him from the room.

"Prowl you and your slave may leave us. Ratchet keep the other seeker for yourself as reward for your work."

"Yes Prime."

Prowl frowned and turned to his leader as Ratchet ordered Thundercracker to follow him. "My Lord are you certain this is wise? This is not the Starscream you know and there is still the matter of the Decepticons on Earth that have gained control of the spacebridge. Is it not more prudent to concentrate our efforts on acckk..."

Prowl's voice cut off as Prime swung round with a snarl and enveloped Prowl's throat with one hand, lifting his SIC from the floor he growled with growing ire his face a finger's width from Prowl's.

"Do not dictate to me what we must do Prowl. Know your place... unless you wish to take Ricochet's place in the ARC."

Prowl squirmed in Prime's grasp his hands clawing at the powerful arm. "I merely... suggest...that we guuuh...Pri--ime please..." Prime's grip tightened, threatening to crush the cables and vital energon lines in his throat.

He snarled dangerously. "You are trying my patience..."

Across the room, Starscream and Prowl were still kneeling on the floor. They had been ordered not to move by Prime and could only watch as Prime violently punished his SIC for daring to speak out of turn. Not wanting attention drawn to them, they kept their voices to a low whisper and hoped that Prime's ire wouldn't be directed towards them.

Starscream watched the scene closely. "Interesting." He mused. He felt Prowl shudder beside him and a whisper of air escape his vents.

"How many?" He kept his voice low, optics still concentrated on the struggling SIC in Prime's grasp.

Prowl fell forward slightly, supporting himself with one hand. "I have managed to reactivate five secondary firewalls and one primary firewall." He pushed himself upright and sat back onto his legs, as they remained kneeling on the floor.

Starscream frowned as Prime flung Prowl to the floor as the tactician dared to speak up once more. "How many left?"

Prowl glanced at him with concern. "Twelve."

"Twelve!" Starscream started before catching himself, lowering his voice. "You have thirteen primary firewalls?"

Prowl's door panels twitched up once. "I am the Autobot tactician Starscream, it is only prudent to protect the knowledge I possess."

"Lot of good it's done you, they took everything you have with the mind probe." Starscream answered dryly his optics catching the subtle droop of Prowl's door wings. Without Prowl's battle computer and logic centre in operation the impact of Starscream's words cut the dutiful tactician deeply, he considered it a personal failure on his part and Starscream's scowl deepened as the Autobot's resolve wavered. "How long will it take you to override the programming?"

Prowl frowned and ran the calculations. "I'm not certain; the firewalls are of varying strengths. Starscream... it may not be possible to entirely override the program."

"Don't start doubting yourself now Autobot." His red optics glared at the tactician. "You want to redeem yourself for your failings?"

"My failings?" Prowl glowered at the accusation.

"Allowing Autobot tactical secrets to fall into the hands of the enemy, two enemies I might add."

Prowl's optics widened, of course Starscream had been present when Prowl had used the mind probe on him, he had heard everything.

"You want to redeem yourself, then you must break the programming, my trine link can only do so much and it is of no use to you or your Autobot friend. They plan on attacking our 'verse unless we can stop them." Starscream drew closer and hissed with fierce determination. "So do not tell me that it may not be possible because that is an option we do not have."

Prowl stared at him, knowing his words to be right. They needed to escape these Autobots' clutches, needed to warn the others.

Their attentions snapped back to Prime and Prowl at the far end of the room. Prowl was being punished for daring to question his Prime's motives. The two slaves stared as Prowl took the punches without so much as a whimper of defeat, he simply submitted to his Lord's will, to do anything else would mean deactivation, especially when Prime was so frustrated.

Prowl was heaved off the floor with one sweeping motion and slammed into the wall, his legs scrabbling for purchase to ease the fist pressing onto his chest.

"Why do you question me?" Prime leaned in closely to his second. "Why must you always challenge me?"

Prowl gasped as Prime grabbed his face with his free hand and demanded he answer. "I am your servant my Lord...your most loyal, I only wish to serve and have you triumph over your enemies." His voice cracked, into a hoarse whisper as Optimus leaned closer and leered at him.

"My most loyal." Prime repeated with a heated murmur. The submission of his second fuelled his desire for power and control and filled him with a burning lust as the mech who prided logic and control above all else, relinquished both for him but never without challenging him, never without putting up a fight, forever reminding him of his greater role as commander of an empire. "Mine." He whispered.

Starscream and Prowl watched on as Prime retracted his facemask and claimed his second's mouth roughly. Starscream quirked an orbital ridge as the black and white beside him tore his optics away and glared at the floor unwilling to watch. Welcome to the life of the oppressed he thought bitterly.

Prowl was dropped onto the floor when Prime released him. Pushing himself up from his knees, he stood before his leader, impassive as always, awaiting his next command.

"Take your slave, contact Jazz and inform them that they will await my signal before attacking the Decepticons."

"Then we are to travel to Earth?"

Optimus towered over his officer. "It is the most prudent course of action."

Prowl bowed his helm and turned away from his Leader's glare.

"Prowl, instruct my guard that I am not to be disturbed until further notice, under any circumstances." Prime sneered down at the kneeling seeker.

"Yes Prime." Prowl ordered his namesake to stand and follow him before Prime called out to him.

"If I am interrupted Prowl, I will hold you personally responsible."

Prowl didn't turn back and pressed his lip components together in a grim line, he could feel Prime's mocking optics burning into his back. Silently seething he took hold of the black and white's arm and marched from Prime's personal office, leaving his crazed leader with his new seeker slave.

****

Prowl found himself shoved to the floor in his counterpart's office. The darker mech was quite obviously fighting his anger at the humiliation suffered at the hands of Prime. The black and white found himself wondering how often it happened, how often Prowl was forced to submit to his leader, humiliated by him and for what purpose. Even if Prime was as insane as Mirage had told him, it still wouldn't explain why Prowl allowed such actions to occur, what motivations drove him.

He watched his captor from his position on the floor; his processor was beginning to ache with the effort of trying to reactivate his firewalls. He shifted and leant uneasily against the wall and listened.

"I have a message for you Jazz."

Jazz's distinctive vocals sounded through the speakers, causing Prowl to flinch and his spark to jump with an aching pang in his chest. He couldn't shake the feelings he'd experienced when he'd been at the mercy of this 'verses Jazz, it disturbed him, rattled him and he fought against the urge to think of the Jazz he knew. He didn't want the depravity of his memories to be in anyway associated with the one he deemed a close friend, possibly his closest.

Prowl's intakes caught in his vents as he checked himself, Jazz was his closest friend. The reality of Jazz's death was all the more raw without his battle computer active to contain his emotions. Forcing his concentration, he tuned his audio back into Prowl's conversation and simultaneously resumed his attempts to break the slavery programming.

"Prime has informed me that you are to wait for his signal before attacking the Decepticons. I suggest you prepare our forces, set up your positions beforehand, and thus gain a tactical advantage. Ensure that someone remains behind to maintain communications."

"Understood." Jazz answered. "I have information yer gonna' need. It seems that the Decepticons have split into two factions. Starscream is the closest t' the space bridge and he has help."

"Yes I am aware of the Autobots from the other universe; I encountered them before I travelled to Cybertron."

"And you didn't think we needed t' know? They have fraggin' Prime with them!"

Prowl's optics narrowed. "Prime knows and may I remind you Jazz. I don't need to inform you of anything. You are under my command. You will be given any and all information you need to defeat the Decepticons." His tone softened. "Do you really think me so shallow and twisted as to leave you vulnerable and unable to defend yourself Jazz? After all this time, do you not trust me?"

Jazz stammered on the other end of the comm. "Of course I do, I apologise Prowl I didn't mean t' imply..."

Prowl lifted his hand to silence him. "It is of no concern. Jazz do I have your trust?"

The mech on the other end of the comm hesitated, Prowl had put him through so much, tortured him, belittled him and yet Jazz had always remained by his side, bending to his will yet unwilling to break for him. "Yes. Always." Came the reply.

Prowl dipped his helm and peered at the screen from beneath his chevron. "I am relieved to hear that." He paused. "It is time for a change Jazz; you know Cybertron is suffering from Prime's blind lust for power and his overwhelming desire to defeat Megatron. It can continue no longer."

"What are you sayin'?"

"I'm saying or rather I'm asking for you to trust me and await my next signal."

"Is this why my brother is being punished? Did he find out, get too close t' you?"

Prowl's face remained stoic, revealing nothing. "Ricochet has completed his allocated punishment and was released by the medic five cycles ago." His avoidance of the actual question spoke volumes to Jazz.

"Yer the one he assaulted aren't you?" He hissed.

"It is of no co--"

"Don't Prowl, you maybe my superior but some things I won't just push aside and ferget. He'll suffer fer anything he's done t' you I swear it."

Prowl's door panels flicked up once and settled. "I have your loyalty?"

"You've always had it. You know that."

"Await my next signal; it will be on an encrypted line. Speak of this to no one."

"Got it and Prowl..."

"Mm."

"Watch out fer Ricochet he always finishes what he starts."

Prowl canted his head slightly and cut the signal. Sitting back in his chair, he allowed a sly smile to tug at his lip components.

The black and white mech watched him from the floor. He was planning to betray his Prime; the thought sent a cold wave of dread through his frame. Prowl had heard Jazz mention his Prime and the others and there was no doubt in Prowl's mind that his counterpart was going to use their presence to his advantage.

His HUD flashed with the activation of a second firewall. Worry for his friends' safety and urgency to get warning to them, Prowl activated the code to the next firewall. His thoughts drifted to Jazz, the image of the knife exiting his chest plates, the look of sheer horror on his face was enough to drive Prowl's anger, remembering Starscream's words he focused all his energy on his firewalls.

Nobody else was going to die, he'd already lost the most important presence in his life and as far as Prowl was concerned, no matter the outcome, he'd already failed. His spark ached with a pain he hadn't felt before as the full impact of Jazz's death hit him. 'No one else.' He swore to himself with angry determination. Gritting his denta he pushed past his pain barrier and concentrated his efforts on the next firewall, as long as Prowl remained disinterested in him, there was a chance.

The door opened suddenly catching both Prowls unawares.

"Ricochet, I've been expecting you." Prowl stood up to greet the strange looking mech.

The black and white looked on with growing confusion as Ricochet approached and took hold of Prowl's face. This was Ricochet that Jazz had spoken about over the comm. Prowl frowned, recalling his words, 'my brother' Jazz had a brother? Prowl couldn't help but stare at the large red and black mech, who did indeed have a strange similarity to Jazz. Did that mean, Jazz had a brother in his universe? Why wouldn't Jazz have told him that?

"He's touched ya again hasn't he?"

Prowl pulled away with a growl. "Prime does what he wants."

"Not fer long." Ricochet snarled back menacingly. "Did ya speak t' my wayward twin?"

Prowl nodded. "He believes there is a traitor in the ranks and that you're planning to turn Prime against me, he is waiting for my signal."

"He thinks yer workin' with him?"

"He does."

Averting his optics from the two mechs in front of him, Prowl resisted the urge to growl at the outright betrayal. His counterpart was going to double cross Jazz? Prowl frowned it didn't make sense, he needed Jazz and the Autobot forces on Earth. To turn against him was to lose that tactical advantage, but then what did Ricochet have over Prowl that would make him work with him against Jazz? He racked his processor trying to figure out the mech's plans. The more he knew, the better a position he would be in.

A powerful, roaring laugh filled the room. "Jazz always was a gullible fragger. His blindness fer ya will be his undoing."

Prowl matched Ricochet's sly smirk as the larger mech tugged him closer. "Undoubtedly."

Ricochet's engine revved and his hand reached up for Prowl's face. "We will wipe out all our enemies with one blow. I do enjoy it when yer plans include mass destruction and genocide.

Prowl allowed himself to be drawn up close to the larger mech, with the quirk of an orbital ridge and a dark scowl. "Neat, clean with optimum results. It is how this war should have been fought and won."

"Will be won." Ricochet growled in response, leaning closer.

Genocide, mass destruction? Prowl felt a whisper of a gasp escape his vocaliser at the darker Prowl's words. He really wasn't concerned as to who was caught in the crossfire? It was messy, uncontrolled and too many things could go wrong. His scowl deepened, as he thought of that 'verses Jazz, he needed to be warned. Prowl caught himself worriedly. Why should he warn Jazz? He didn't owe anything to the Autobots of this universe, why would he choose to help Jazz? He was nothing like his Jazz, if anything Prowl wanted to hate him but for some reason he simply could not fathom, he couldn't latch onto the loathing. It rattled him, more than he cared to admit.

Shaking his head slightly Prowl tried to ignore the embrace of the two mechs before him. His optics brightened with a sudden realisation as he gave a quick glance up at his counterpart, currently in the arms of Ricochet. He was playing a dangerous tactical game with both brothers, working one against the other. It was a diversion, he narrowed his optics, but for what?

Prowl stayed low and quiet on the floor, focusing all his energy on his firewalls once more. He couldn't help the sharp intake of air when his third firewall activated. Ricochet's visor glinted in his direction and the sneer widened across his angled face. "My, my Prowl what is this?"

"That is Prowl, from the other universe. He has had the slave programming installed into his cortex."

Prowl's optics snapped up at the sudden focus of Ricochet's attention, he shrank back into the corner as the two mechs approached him.

"Why is he here?"

Prowl's scowl melted into a smirk. "I have plans for him; he will be of much use to me."

Ricochet's visor flashed as he looked over the black and white frame. "Slave program ya say?" He shot Prowl a sly grin over his shoulder before turning back to the Autobot slave and reaching for him. "Let's see how good Ratchet's programming really is."

****


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Ok this is officially the shortest chapter in the entire story but I am still working out battle scene kinks and I suck at battle scenes. So next chapter will be longer and possibly broken down into two parts, first part will be before next monday though second part on the monday. With any luck. _

_No warnings for this one *gasp* Enjoy_

SG Earth

"What do y'mean you won't help us?!" Jazz was furious and shot Ironhide a cold glare when the red mech stepped in his way.

Starscream barely spared a glance at the small group of infuriated Autobots. "I'm sorry, I can't justify an excursion to Cybertron for the very reasons I stated to Megatron." He rubbed his optics tiredly and flinched when Jazz lunged for him, only to be held back by both Ironhide and Slingshot.

"A fraggin' excursion!! You call rescuing our friends an EXCURSION!!" The black and white fumed, his usually placid vocals trembling with rage. "You let me believe you would help us! You turned against Megatron for this!"

"Jazz cool it, ya not gonna get a straight answer out of him." Ironhide did his best to placate the irate ops mech but to no avail.

"He told me he would help us!! He let me believe we were doing the wrong thing by following Megatron, when he was the one who was going to turn against us!!" Jazz's visor was dark with anger and he tried to shove past the two mechs holding him back.

"Jazz please, you're putting an undue strain on your spark, you need to calm down, please!" First Aid's face was creased with worry as Jazz fought to get to Starscream.

"It is an unacceptable risk for the Decepticons to try and rescue three or four mechs of a group that refuses to help us in return." Starscream had finally lost his patience. "Do not forget it was your Prime who denied US aid."

"We're fighting a slaggin' war of our own!!" Jazz screamed in frustration. "Frag it! Those are our friends out there!!"

"And we are fighting for our survival!" Starscream snapped back. "I would not follow our leader, who used to hold my very spark in his hands to that planet, what makes you think I would follow an Autobot?!"

"GAAAHHH!!"

Jazz finally managed to break free of Ironhide's strong grip and tackled the seeker to the ground. The Autobots watched on in shock as Jazz planted a hard punch to Starscream's helm, followed by a feral snarl. "YOU'RE A FRAGGIN' COWARD!!"

"Stand down Jazz!" Prime's voice boomed throughout the room upon his entrance.

Ironhide and Skywarp dragged the struggling black and white off Starscream's frame. Angrily tearing his arms from their grasp, Jazz glowered at his leader before throwing a deadly glare at Starscream.

"You're the same in any 'verse. The greatest coward of 'em all."

First Aid reached out to steady Jazz when he clutched his chest in pain. Shrugging the small medic off with a growl he held Starscream's optics.

"If anything, ANYTHING happens to Prowl or the others because we didn't get t'them in time, I'm personally huntin' you down." With one last snarl, Jazz stormed from the room, leaving behind a heavy somber silence in his wake.

Ironhide glanced at Starscream. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with a Decepticon being on their side. Something just didn't sit right with him. "Prime is it true?" He turned to his leader. "Have they really refused to help us?"

Narrowing his optics at the seeker, Prime gave a short nod. "It's true." He stepped into the room. "I've spoken with Megatron, he's agreed to let us join him and his followers to Cybertron."

"But it's suicide!" Starscream insisted.

"We came here for one purpose, to retrieve our friends and get home safely. That is exactly what I intend to do with or without your help."

Prime took a deep intake and his optics met each of them in turn. "I'm under no delusions as to the danger of this mission. There's every chance whoever goes may not be returning. I need someone to stay behind to get a message back home. I'm not ordering any of you to do this and I won't think any less of those of you who choose to remain."

Skywarp was the first to step forward, his red optics glowing with intent. "I have no loyalty to you Prime. But I can no longer stand by while the rest of my trine are subject to the whims of Autobots. This time and I emphasise, only this time. I will follow you."

Prime gave a gracious nod to the Decepticon from his 'verse and turned to Ironhide as the red mech stepped forward.

"Ya couldn't keep me away Prime. I know they'd do the same for us."

"Count us in too." Silverbolt inclined his head in a half bow.

First Aid shifted, looking distinctly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Prime I'm just a medic and I'm not much of a fighter…"

Prime rested a hand on his shoulder. "You've no need to explain yourself my friend, stay here."

First Aid looked affronted. "No Sir, you're going to need me, I'm a medic that's good sense. I have to recommend in good conscience that Jazz remain behind."

Bumblebee gave a soft whistle. "That will not go down well with Jazz."

"I agree." Prime frowned. "He's probably the best mech for the job. I need him to…"

"No Sir, please." First Aid interrupted with a tone of voice none to dissimilar from their CMO, when he had difficult and stubborn patients to deal with. "Based on my recent scans, the stress to Jazz's spark could kill him. He's barely recovered, I must insist that he stays behind."

Prime frowned and nodded reluctantly. "Alright I'll tell him. Everyone get prepared we leave in a cycle."

A sudden commotion drew their attentions.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker burst into the room. "Starscream, they're here, he shot Megatron, he's injured but they're here and Jazz is asking for you."

"Jazz?" Prime scowled in confusion.

Starscream looked worried. "Who shot Megatron?"

"Jazz did!" Thundercracker exclaimed with increasing agitation.

"He did what?!" Ironhide thundered. "That doesn't make any sense and who the frag is here?"

Thundercracker let out a frustrated keen. "No! The Autobots are here with Jazz, from our 'verse. He's demanding an audience!" He met Starscream's wide optics. "Starscream the base is surrounded."

"How many Autobots?"

"All of them."

****

SG Cybertron

_Warning firewall activation in 3, 2, 1…_

"NNnnggaahhh…" Prowl moaned out loud and hissed as the seventh firewall fell into place. His HUD flashed frantically with numerous low energy and critical injury warnings. On lining his optics, Prowl was greeted with the steely grey of the floor. Turning his head, he let out a groan as the movement sent shivers of pain rippling down his back struts.

He was still in his counterpart's office, which was thankfully silent and empty. Prowl had managed to construct a string of code within his processor, that had continued to work on erecting his firewalls, even after he fell into stasis. That and his injuries suffered at the hands of the cruel and callous Richochet had sapped his energy levels, leaving them dangerously low.

His first attempt to push himself up, failed. He was simply too weak to move. Trembling, Prowl fell back onto his front with a keen of frustration. Flashes of what had happened to him once Ricochet had gotten hold of him, assaulted his cortex.

The mech had taken full advantage of Prowl's slave programming, forcing him to comply with anything and everything he commanded no matter how base. Prowl felt a growl rumble through his chest at the humiliation of having to submit his will completely.

His alter ego had remained for part of the torture, before even he had lost the gall for it. He'd even resorted to ordering Ricochet to stop, only to have the deranged mech's attentions turned on him. Prowl had witnessed a twisted power play of dominance and submission between the two, that had left him feeling somewhat disturbed and wary of his counter part's sanity.

The other Prowl had eventually been called away by Prime, leaving his slave alone with Ricochet. That was when Prowl had truly discovered how very different these Autobots were and he could only hope that Sunstreaker and the seekers weren't suffering a similar fate.

After a while, Prowl had managed to regain enough mental control to tune out the abuse being inflicted upon him. He had become numb shortly afterward as his energy levels dropped, before he had eventually slipped into stasis.

Prowl shifted and winced, his frame was aching all over, even his sensory panels ached to move and felt stiff as though they had been wrenched. He had no doubt that Ricochet had continued his punishment long after he'd lost consciousness, the mech had been so intently focused on what he was doing that it was unlikely he'd have noticed Prowl fall into stasis.

The thought was disconcerting to say the least but not more so than the overwhelming urge Prowl currently was experiencing to offline every last Autobot in the base. His processor was feeding him plan after tactical plan of all the different methods he would have at his disposal once his battle computer reactivated. Most involving swift, deadly techniques in handling enemies hand to hand and Prowl intended on utilising each one to his full advantage.

Managing to push himself up to sitting with a heavy groan, Prowl stared blankly at the walls of the office come cell. He focused on the tactics of a potential escape while his automatic program worked diligently on his firewalls. His face was grim, his spark cold and numb in his chest. He was going to do everything he possibly could to get them off this planet. He'd given Sunstreaker his word and it was going to take a force of Primus himself to stop him from keeping it.

After all, Prowl thought to himself bitterly - as his HUD flashed the activation of his eighth firewall – he had nothing else left to lose.

****


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Not beta'd so bear with me. And I'm sorry for the delay. I got a new job last week and have let everything get away from me so I'm sorry this is shorter than expected but there is epic battle to follow. We're nearing the end now folks!

Cybertron

The voices were hushed, tense and occasionally heated. Prowl kept his optics offline and tuned his audios in. His alter ego was in the room talking to another 'bot whose voice he couldn't quite place.

"You know I'm right Prowl." The other mech insisted.

"It's the only way to crush all who oppose us. You want Cybertron great again, just like I do. We do this and it's ours all of it." Prowl responded calmly.

"I am aware, I did formulate the plan WITH you." The mech vented air loudly and slapped his palms on the desk in exasperation. "So why have you assigned me to join him? You know full well I can carry out the mission without being assigned to Prime"

Prowl's voice was cool, collected. "Rodimus you know as well as I do that Prime will only be suspicious when I don't assign you to the Earth mission. Me he trusts, you he'd rather offline. You have managed to rile him with your consistent attempts to overthrow him, you have not endeared yourself and he would rather keep you near so he knows exactly what you're up to. It goes ahead as planned." He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "This is our final chance to be rid of Prime and the Decepticons, I trust you can manage to carry out my instructions." His voice lowered dangerously. "If you deviate Rodimus I will offline you myself... slowly."

"One of these solar cycles Prowl, you're going to meet your match and I hope I'm around to see them tear you apart."

"Your sentiment is spark warming." Prowl responded dryly. "Now if there's nothing else, I have much to prepare."

The mech growled in angry frustration and stormed from Prowl's office. The mech listening on the floor maintained the pretense of being in recharge while Prowl activated his internal comm system.

//He's been told.//

//Yes I understand, I'll make sure of it.//

//It will be sent through as you requested//

//Earth will be destroyed taking the space bridge with it, they will have no opportunity to escape but what about...//

His voice dropped in what could only be described as disappointment. //Yes, I understand.// The comm signal was cut and all trace of the brief display of emotion from Prowl had dissipated. This was what he had been planning for vorns and nothing, NOTHING was going to stand in his way. This was the closest they'd ever come to reclaiming Cybertron and he wasn't about to jeapordise that for sentiment.

****

He couldn't remember how long he'd been sat on the floor of the office but thankfully he had been without disturbances for the duration since his counterpart had left on an urgent call from Prime.

Prowl grimaced his optics dimming and flickering as he activated the first of five final firewalls. These had proven difficult, especially with his dwindling energy reserves. A sharp groan escaped his vocaliser when the firewall sent rippling tendrils of energy throughout his circuits. He was still under the influence of the slave programming but now he could at least resist to a point. His thoughts drifted to the others, he wished he knew how they were faring.

His optics onlined and he stared at the door, he had waited long enough, he had calculated the risks and if it meant he got to find and potentially help the others then he was willing to accept them. With a wince and a grunt of effort, Prowl half crawled, half stumbled to the door and digging his fingers into the door lock, proceeded to rip the panel from the wall. He removed a small part of his armour from his forearm and picked out a deft cable, none too gently. He hissed at the contact and diverted some of his processor into hacking the door lock. The door clicked and Prowl let out a sigh of relief.

It was quiet in the corridor, Prowl had no doubt that the corridor was being monitored but he had past the point of being concerned for his own welfare. Focused only on finding his companions he made the presumption that the grand palace was designed in much the same manner as the one he recalled from his Cybertron. Working on that theory he set off, keeping as close to the wall as he could as much for support as it was for stealth. The alarm would be raised very soon, if his counterpart was anything to go by, he had very little time to find them, he only hoped he wasn't already too late.

****

Ironhide snarled, his upper lip component curling in satisfaction, his hands gripping the helm tightly as he jerked once roughly and grunted loudly with release.

"Ooohh yeeesss... right where I want you." He glared down at the golden 'bot between his legs and shoved him away viciously when he spat out the transfluid. "Ya little slagger!" Ironhide was up in a flash, his hands still gripping Sunstreaker's helm. He roughly forced the front liner to the floor face first, rubbing his faceplates in the slowly drying transfluid. "Teach ya to disrespect me ya slaggin' glitch!"

Sunstreaker grunted into the floor, his frame shaking with pure rage yet unable to react, or fight back. "Gonna' kill you... gaaahhh" He growled, his vocals muffled by the floor. He dared to resist as transfluid smeared across face, only to have Ironhide shove back harder, ramming his head into the floor.

"Ya disgust me ya nothin' better than a Primus cursed pleasure bot. N' I'm gonna' beat that spunk right outta ya"

"How will you do that when both your arms are broken?"

Ironhide's helm snapped up at the cool smooth and deadly vocals. He had no chance to react before he was slammed in the face hard. The force of the blow, whited out his optics and sent him sprawling on the floor with a sharp yelp of pain. He felt a heavy weight press on his frame, and a dirty cleaning rag, moist with his own transfluid was shoved into his mouth leaving him unable to speak. His protests were incoherent mumblings as he swiped blindly wild at his assailant. Scratching and kicking out beneath the weight pinning him to the floor, he winced when his flailing arm was grabbed and twisted harshly.

Hot air vented near to his audio and that voice made him freeze on the spot as the grip tightened on his arm, wrenching it from the socket, dislocating the joint. "You're fortunate I will stop at just your arms."

Ironhide's blurry optics grew wider as the voice drew back. A resounding crack followed by a splintering snap filled the room. Ironhide screamed himself hoarse as his arms were broken with cruel, brutal efficiency.

Sunstreaker flinched when Ironhide's howls filled the room, only for a second before he fell silent with a whimper and a sickening thud. The front liner's optics widened when the warped and dented wall panel clattered to the floor in front of him. Peering up his spark did a leap in his chest.

"I have never been happier to see you in my fraggin' life." He cursed as Prowl helped him to his feet.

Glancing over at the severely incapacitated Ironhide, Sunstreaker whistled silently and shot Prowl a dubious glance. "Are you alright? You seem off even for you."

Prowl met his questioning optics with a cold, emotionless glare. "I managed to re-route my emotional subroutines through my battle computer."

"You mean you feel nothing?"

Shaking his head Prowl began searching the room. "No I can feel, I'm just unaware of the emotions for the time being. It is more conducive for escape if I am not hindered by doubt, fear or concern."

Sunstreaker stared at him blankly. "What are you looking for?"

"Energon." Prowl found Ironhide's personal store and handed three cubes to Sunstreaker. "Store these we're going to need them" He quickly drank a cube himself and gestured for Sunstreaker to do the same. The black and white retrieved a rifle from Ironhide's offline form.

"I thought you were going to stop at his arms." The golden mech couldn't tear his gaze away from the crumpled form of the mech, his chassis already fading to grey. Energon spread slowly across the floor, pooling beneath Ironhide's frame, seeping from his crushed helm, the sight chilled Sunstreaker's spark, Prowl had been brutal.

Prowl followed his gaze and remained stoic, impassive. "I deemed him to be too great a risk to be kept alive and if I told him he was about to die, he would have fought harder and that would have been inefficient." He ignored Sunstreaker's gaping stare and headed for the door. "Let's go, we need to find the seekers and we don't have much time."

Sunstreaker had no choice but to follow his SIC, casting one last worried glance back at the dead mech, Sunstreaker gritted his denta and prayed to Primus that they could escape before Prowl became as cold sparked as their captors.

****

Starscream hissed as he shifted, his optics darting to the Prime currently having a heated debate over his comm. It seemed that things weren't going at all well back on Earth. For this Starscream was glad, at least there was still hope for his 'verse. He stifled a groan, trying not to shift too much lest he draw attention to himself. He probed the trine link shared with Thundercracker. There was a faint trickle of the other seeker's presence, this concerned him greatly. He forced himself not to think about what Ratchet might be doing to him, if the Autobot was anything like his Prime, then it would be something callous and painful no doubt. Starscream grimaced, this more than likely explained Thundercracker's faint response across their sparks.

//This is unacceptable! How could you let this happen?//

Starscream stilled at the sound of Prime's booming roar.

//Find him or you will be the one to suffer Prowl, inform Ratchet to dispose of Ironhide's shell and...// His sharp optics suddenly rested on the form of Starscream in the corner of his room, glaring back at him sullenly. A strange look crossed his face. //Disregard that order, I have a much better idea.// His optics snapped back to his glare as he continued the comm call. //Ensure contingencies are in place. Do not fail me Prowl.//

The comm was cut and Prime looked toward Starscream with narrow optics. "You are going to prove much more useful to me afterall." He made his way over and grabbed Starscream roughly, hauling him to his feet. "Not just the attractive accessory I had envisaged."

****


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Bonus chapter to come before end of the week to make up for lack of battle. And the delay. Sorry stuff happened :

//internal comm//

Earth 

//You can't think about that right now.//

Megatron cycled a heavy bout of air through his vents, the plan was getting dangerous enough without a fraggin' Autobot getting an attack of conscience.

//We stick to the plan, forget about him, he will be dealt with. There are too many of us here, he can't defeat us. Not when we have outside help.//

There was a chime to Megatron's private quarters, he turned sharply and glared at the intruding mech. "I thought I said no disturbances."

"You did Lord Megatron but... it's the Autobots."

"What about them?"

Rumble flinched at the growled out words. "They're here... Jazz is demanding to speak with you."

Megatron felt his spark plummet it was too soon. His mouth set into a grim line of determination.

"I'll be out in a moment."

"But Sir?!"

"GO!"

The small mech quailed beneath Megatron's powerful gaze and fled the room with a squeak of fear. Turning back to glare at the wall; the silver mech un-muted his comm.

//Seems things have changed. They're here now. Stick to your part of the plan, and we will be rewarded with Cybertron as our prize yet. Do you hear me Prowl? Stick to the plan.//

He cut his comm sharply and readied his mounted cannon, growling softly with irritation he marched out to meet his enemy.

****

Jazz bristled with hatred when the silver mech exited one of the nearby buildings. "Megatron, ah hope yer ready t'face yer maker."

"Do your worst Autobot scum; you have already lost this war." He jutted his chin out proudly, standing tall his cannon aiming straight for Jazz. He wouldn't fire first, that simply wasn't the Decepticon way. He may have made a deal with as the humans said, the devil, but he hadn't betrayed who he was quite yet. "You just don't realise it yet, betrayed from within by those you trusted, foolish, foolish Jazz. You'll never learn."

The visored mech snarled viciously and shot Megatron where he stood, sending the silver mech spinning with a pained roar as plating blew out of his back. It had struck his chest, off-center narrowly missing his spark.

Chaos erupted around him but the Decepticon group found themselves severely outnumbered as the Autobots sprang up weapons drawn, absolutely ready and hankering for a fight.

Megatron winced as he was helped up to sitting. He frowned at the seeker. "You should have stayed with Starscream." He grimaced as his throbbing wound oozed energon at an alarming rate.

Thundercracker smiled humourlessly. "I did, I didn't come to help, guessing you weren't planning on having guests."

Jazz was heading straight for them. Megatron pushed Thundercracker off him. "Go, get out of here. Tell Starscream... just go."

"I'll come back, stay alive... Sir." He gave Megatron a squeeze of his shoulder and leapt into the sky, narrowly avoiding the sharp aim of Jazz's weapon. "Just hang on, we'll be back. All of us."

Megatron peered up after the trail of the seeker and with sheer determination turned to face Jazz who was bearing down on him with irrepressible fury.

"Get up!" Jazz hauled the fallen leader up by his collar fairing. He was a much smaller mech but possessed a frightening level of strength. He dragged the silver mech to the clearing and gestured to the captured group of Decepticons who had chosen to follow Megatron.

"'Cons you have two choices. Surrender or die." His smooth vocals lowered to a menacing growl. "I promise you they're both just as equally slow and painful."

"Not really givin' 'em much of a choice then are you... Jazz?"

The mech whirled round to face the 'bot who dared answer him back. His visor flared in surprise at the familiar visage glaring back at him.

"Jazz..." He snarled, his mouth curling into a snarl. "Yer puttin' yer lot in with these pieces of scrap?"

Jazz smirked and shook his head. "No, I'm just not puttin' my lot in with Primus cursed defects like yerself."

The visor of the scarred Jazz flashed dangerously. "Plan t' take us all on Jazz?"

The blue visor dimmed with dangerous ire. "I don't have to." He held his counterpart's glare with steady determination, unwavering and focused. "Question is..."

Prime's powerful resounding vocals boomed through the air. "Are you planning on facing all of us Jazz?" Prime stepped forward, Ironhide and the Aerial bots in tow, followed by Starscream who was leading the rest of the Decepticon forces. Outside the safety of their fortified base, the Autobots based on Earth were vulnerable and outnumbered, but never went down without a fight.

Jazz flashed a glance at his leader and turned back to his alter ego with a smirk. "Looks like you've already shown us all yer hands."

Starscream stepped forward, his optics brightening at the sight of his injured former leader. "Megatron...?"

"I'll survive." The silver mech growled, clutching his chest from his crouched position at Jazz's feet.

"That's what you think." Jazz spun round to point his weapon squarely at Megatron's helm. "I can end it all right now. With you dead, the 'cons will fall like the weak vermin they are."

"Jazz!" Starscream raised his distinctive voice above that of the baying Autobots surrounding them. "Do you really want to do that? You kill him, and another will take his place."

"What you?!" Jazz laughed harshly. "You've never led anything in yer cowardly existence 'Screamer, what makes you think you are capable of it now, because of them?" He gestured wildly to the Autobots standing alongside Starscream in a steadfast show of support.

Starscream's mouth quirked in a slight, bitter smile. "No, not because of them." He met Jazz's angry glare with cool red optics, unwavering and uncaring that all gazes were now trained on him. This was it, this was his chance to show true Decepticon worth. "Because I believe we can beat you, all of you." He narrowed his optics at the visored mech and took another step forward, the atmosphere charged with tension. "So the real question Jazz is what will you choose to do?"

"You got noth..."

"Surrender or die?"

****

Cybertron 

Sunstreaker followed Prowl's lead, the black and white hadn't spoken since they left Ironhide's quarters and the golden mech was becoming increasingly unnerved at the silence. "So what's the plan?"

Prowl didn't respond immediately and ducked into a small passageway, dragging Sunstreaker with him to avoid a small contingent of guards. "To survive. Remain quiet." He hissed, his voice was cold, hard. Peering round the corner he gestured for the front liner to follow him.

"Prowl, you've got to give me more to go on than that. Come on work with me here. Where are we going?"

"To get the seekers."

Sunstreaker was still surprised that the thought of rescuing Decepticons sat well within his spark. "Alright, do you know where they are?"

"Thundercracker is with Ratchet in the med bay, Starscream is with Prime."

"Great so we get Thundercracker first, we'll need the help to take out Prime."

Prowl shot him a cold glance. "Thundercracker is safe, I do not believe Ratchet will harm him. Starscream is in greater danger and they will least expect us to try to rescue him first."

"We can't plan a rescue based on a hunch Prowl, we can take Ratchet."

Prowl whirled on the front liner and pinned him to the bulkhead with one firm hand, his gaze steady. "Ratchet embedded a code into my cortex enabling me to access my fire walls and break the slave programming, he will not harm Thundercracker. Now I will tell you once more, be quiet less you want us to be recaptured as our slave programming is still in effect and I have not managed to reactivate my final firewalls."

Frowning at his SIC, Sunstreaker gave a short nod. "You better hope you're right Prowl."

Pulling away and continuing through the dimly lit corridor, Prowl's wings flared out silhouetting him in the darkness. "I don't hope, I know."

****

They drew closer to where Prowl had discovered Starscream was being held, information gathered from a hacked console en-route. Screams were coming from behind the closed guarded doors. Remaining in the shadows, Prowl halted their progress and gave his weapon to Sunstreaker who stared at him with wide optics.

//Prowl what are you doing?//

//I am going to incapacitate the guards. If I use a weapon, it will alert those inside the room to our presence, we have managed to remain undetected thus far, if we are discovered now we will most certainly fail in our attempt.//

//But Prowl have you seen the size of him? You can't take him on your own!//

//I have encountered Ricochet before and your slave programming is still intact, if it looks like the battle is going sour, you must shoot us both and get yourself and Thundercracker to the space bridge.//

Sunstreaker baulked at Prowl's command and shook his head. //Prowl you're a glitch but I'm not going to shoot you!//

//You won't have a choice, we can't risk being taken prisoner again and used for information or as a bargaining chip against Prime, better two escape than none at all.//

//But Prowl..//

//Follow my orders!//

Sunstreaker recoiled at the ferocity behind Prowl's reply. The black and white glared at him before his face softened somewhat. He gave Sunstreaker's arm a quick squeeze.

//This once Sunstreaker, I'm asking you, please do what I ask.// He held the golden mech's gaze for a split second before turning on his heel and creeping his way toward the pacing, agitated Ricochet.

****

Ricochet snarled over the sounds of whimpering screams coming from the room. It was nothing he hadn't heard before but this time something was off, he knew it but just couldn't fathom what. The other guard watched him nervously from a half way down the corridor, half hidden in shadow.

"Cool it mech, Prime knows what he's doing."

Ricochet glared at the other guard and continued his pacing. In his distracted ire, he failed to notice the silent wide-optic struggle of the other guard as he was grabbed and fell limp with a sharp jerk. His optics faded and his graying chassis merged with the shadows of the corridor as he was gently laid on the ground.

Prowl knew the only way to beat the larger mech was to take him by surprise. Calculating the best possible chances for success - even them not being particularly promising - he rushed the larger mech, with a silent grace that had earned him his name.

He attacked the surprised mech's vocaliser first, preventing Ricochet from crying out as his fingers attempted to rip out the main energon line in his throat. Much to his chagrin, Prowl realised he hadn't been fast enough, that or he'd underestimated Ricochet's skill level. He stifled a growl as he was shoved from the larger mech and slammed into the adjacent bulkhead with considerable force.

Ricochet was on his feet, towering over the black and white with a distinctive leer on his face. Prowl ducked his strike and took out the mech's legs, taking them both to the floor in a writhing mass of limbs.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics trying to aim for a clear shot but not having much luck, the mechs were moving too fast for him to take aim and not risk hitting Prowl. "Frag it, come on Prowl, work with me."

Ricochet gained the upper hand quickly and pinned the struggling mech to the floor with a satisfied growl. Prowl met his flaring optics with a certainty that threw the mech's killing blow, halting it in mid-air.

"I'm not finished yet." He hissed and in one quick move jammed a shard of metal into Ricochet's throat, tearing through his energon line when he yanked it back out. Grabbing the makeshift dagger with both hands, uncaring when the razor like edges sliced open his fingers, he plunged the shard repeatedly into Ricochet's chest as hard as he could.

Ricochet went rigid and his mouth fell open in horrified surprise, energon poured from his wounds and the hole in his chest exposing his spark chamber spluttered and sparked. He was shoved to the ground and stared up at this Prowl who apart from the colouration was now indistinguishable from his counterpart. He gritted his denta and met the murderous optics with a bright visor. A burst of static escaped his vocaliser as his spark chamber was pierced and his spark impaled with the shard, that -as he peered down at his chest - he recognised as a twisted panel of armour from his fellow guard.

He grabbed Prowl's arm before he could withdraw the piece of metal and dragged the mech closer. His damaged vocaliser managed to force out his final words. "Just, like... him..."

Prowl's mouth curled up into a snarl and he tore the shard from his chest splitting his spark apart. Ricochet fell limp, his visor flickering once, twice before it dimmed and finally off lined. Prowl stood shakily, his hands and once white and black frame, stained with darkening pink-blue energon. His intakes were heaving in an attempt to cool down his body.

Sunstreaker came up behind him slowly. Prowl's wing panels twitched, detecting his presence. He could feel the front liner's questioning gaze fixed on him. Dropping the shard he lifted his gaze to the still shut door.

"I guess it's now or never then huh?" Sunstreaker asked quietly.

Prowl didn't meet his gaze, he knew how he currently looked to the younger mech, right now survival was his only priority. He was going to keep his word, and although he'd had no intention of killing any of the mechs, their deaths had been unavoidable, hadn't they?

"Now or never." He nodded once and headed for the door.

****

Sunstreaker could feel his spark slamming into his chest, something about it didn't feel right. The whole set up was too simple, they had encountered little to no resistance, no alarms had been raised and for Autobots as narcissistic and paranoid as these were, that did not sit well with him. Surely Prowl would have drawn the same conclusions right, he glanced at the door winged mech with apprehension, Prowl displayed no trace of doubt on his faceplates. He had never steered him wrong, why would he now?

"You sure about this Prowl?" He adjusted his grip on the weapon. "I mean entering through Prime's front door is a little on the bold side, don't you think?"

Prowl halted and a scowl formed on his face. "Yes." He answered quietly. What was he thinking? This way was sure to mean capture. Something was wrong. "Sunstreaker, take the ventillation shaft, I will sneak in through the front door, at the very least my entrance will be unexpected. If things don't go according to plan..." He stole a stern look at the mech. "You know what to do."

Sunstreaker nodded, at least he still sounded like Prowl, even if his tactics were a little off. He put it down to the slave programming and forced the doubt from his mind. He needed to be focused, he had no choice but to trust Prowl. Heading to the vent, he took one last look at his SIC. "Prowl, be careful." He crawled into the vent missing Prowl's soft response.

"Always."

The black and white mech, tightened his grip on Ricochet's recently obtained weapon and motioned forward. The door was unlocked and the screams had long since faded to silence. He pushed the door aside and stepped inside, thankful that the room was for the most part bathed in shadow. With a quick glance to the shaded vent he ventured forward. All his systems were running on silent, a technique not many mechs had learned to master. His audio picked up soft whimpering from the back end of the room. He crept toward the sound and spied the battered seeker cowering in the corner. He was chained to the floor by his ankles and his frame looked scorched and pitted in various places, undoubtedly from some unspeakable torture, this brand of Autobots was so fond of.

He could detect no other presence in the room. Well aware it could be a trap, he had come too far to quit now. Slinging the weapon over his shoulder he made his way swiftly to Starscream's side. The seeker struggled frantically when he saw him, straining against the bonds around his ankles. His arms out stretched his shook his head with wide optics, gesturing for Prowl to go back. The Autobot froze half way across the room. Starscream's vocaliser was obviously damaged, only bursts of static escaped his open mouth.

Prowl's intakes hitched how could he have been so foolish, his helm tilted downwards to stare at the infrared beam interrupted by his leg. So foolish, why had he acted so rashly? He met Starscream's defeated optics and the room dissipated in a flicker of light. A hologram, he should have known, it had all been too easy. He spun round only to find himself trapped by a cage of energon lasers, he tried to push his hand through and cried out in pain as the searing laser burnt through his armour plating, melting the metal to his protoform.

Starscream pressed his palm against the clear window separating him from the room Prowl was in. It had all been an elaborate trap with him as bait. He hadn't expected Prowl to fall for it and could only conclude that something had been altered in his processor for him to be so easily duped. Red optics met blue and Starscream knew from the look on Prowl's face that he knew, he knew that something was very wrong. The black and white spun round as Prime and his counterpart entered the room.

"Well I am surprised your counterpart was so easily captured Prowl."

The black and chrome mech sneered smugly. "It's a code embedded in the slave programming. As soon as he attempted to break the programming, it activated, it corrupted his tactical sub-routines, replacing them with ones I pre-programmed."

Prime quirked a curious ridge at his SIC. "I sometimes wonder how many surprises you can keep springing on me Prowl."

The darker mech bowed his head in respect. "None without your approval my Lord."

"Indeed." Prime scowled at the black and white. "He managed to kill both Ironhide and Ricochet, my two best body guards, was that factored into your equations?"

"My apologies Sir, I believe I may have been a little over zealous with aspects of the program, in order to make it more believable.

Prime stepped forward his arms outstretched. "Well, where is the other one Prowl?"

The mech ducked his helm, his expression remaining stoic. "I have the base on high alert, wherever he is, he won't get far. I can only presume that Prowl here realised something was wrong and diverted him elsewhere."

Prime took a threatening step towards his officer, when his comm buzzed. //Yes! Go ahead.//

His frown morphed into a predatory scowl. //Understood, prepare everyone, we leave immediately.//

Prowl looked up at his words. "Sir?"

Prime growled. "The base on Earth is under attack. Looks like my counterpart decided to help after all. We'll be leaving Cybertron immediately. Prowl you have command until I return." He glared at the smaller black and white. "Send him to the ARC."

He whisked impatiently from the room, leaving only Prowl with a small contingent of guards. He gestured for them to remove his alter ego. "Do not worry Prowl." His finger traced along his jaw line mockingly. "Your time has not come. The following cycles however will be... agonising, so you'll wish it had. Take him away."

He glared at Starscream and lowered the solid field between them a strange, dangerous look in his optics. Touching a finger to his comm he tensed.

//Rodimus, yes it's time. You will go with Prime, I will take care of the space bridge.// His leer widened at the obvious litany of curses echoing through his comm. //Your sacrifice will be remembered Rodimus, think nothing of it.//

He cut the signal and stepped up to the seeker, peering down at him curiously. "Getting sympathetic Starscream? You tried to warn Prowl an Autobot." He shook his head and smiled a cold, unfeeling smile. "So unwise."

****

A pair of blue piercing optics watched the darker mech bear down on the whimpering seeker, his denta clenched painfully, he fought back the growl threatening to escape his vocaliser. Stealthily he slipped back the way he came through the vent. He only had one place left to go, he just hoped Prowl had been right about Ratchet.

****


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Some death, violence and finally a fraggin' battle scene!! XD Sorry it's taken me so long with this, I fail at battle scenes. This is un-beta'd so bear with me please.

And have some Jazz heroics ^__^

SG Earth

Jazz snarled at the repetition of his initial threat. He whirled on Starscream and fired his weapon, only to be tackled by a flash of red as Ironhide barreled into him at full force sending his shot wide and them crashing hard into the floor.

Starscream readied his weapons and raised his voice over the din of the grappling mech. "ATTAAAACKK!!"

The Decepticons turned on their stunned captors and all out chaos broke out.

Jazz shot a glance at Prime who gave a subtle short nod. The visored mech nodded and launched himself into the fray. His speed and agility taking a lot of the Autobots by surprise as he tackled them one on one.

"Autobots." Prime's voice was sullen. "Aim to maim, not kill." He drew his weapon and followed after Jazz.

The two aerial bots leapt into the sky and began taking pot shots at vulnerable Autobots, making sure just to injure them.

First Aid took a deep intake and from his cover behind a rock formation started taking aim where he could. He hissed when he saw Ironhide receive a cheap shot from the alternate Jazz, dropping heavily to the ground. Making sure to stay low, he ran to the fallen mech and tried to haul him out of the way.

Ironhide snarled and grabbed his arm. "Don't bother, just patch me up 'Aid. I'll be fine."

"But?"

"Just do it!"

First Aid frantically did as he was told, and managed to seal off Ironhide's injury stifling the flow of energon. The red mech was up on his feet and back into the fray once more. Leaving First Aid to shake his head. A flash and a cry sounded out from his left and gathering his kit, he rushed off to lend aid to the Decepticons who were less used to an all out battle and had taken injuries already.

Skywarp, joined the alternate Thundercracker in the sky and began to mow down Autobots with deadly precision. He heard the other jet laugh coldly.

"Impressive!" He called out. "Let's show them what we can both do." He grinned and dive bombed towards the battle below.

Skywarp smirked and followed from the opposite direction. The two jets crossed in the air slowing down only long enough to let rip with their weapons. They had no such inclination not to offline and offline they did. They performed a terrifying feat of aerial acrobatics, sending the Autobots below into a a dizzying panic as they tried to figure out where the next attack from above was coming from.

Prime headed for Megatron and hauled him out of the way of the battle. The silver mech stared up at him incredulously.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help us."

Prime's expression was grim. "The situation has changed. Now stay here you're too injured to fight."

Megatron grabbed onto the large mech's shoulder and hauled himself to his feet. "Ha! Prime the day I spend a battle on my back is the day I lay down for the Autobots. And that is not happening as long as I have my spark."

Optimus couldn't help but smile. "Spoken with courage. If only the Megatron I know was so dedicated."

"The Megatron you know is a fool." Leaning on Optimus he readied his cannon. "Work with me?"

Prime gave a short determined nod. "I'm with you."

The two leaders made a formidable team as more Autobots poured over the ridge. Covering each other's afts and still barking orders to their respective teams. They picked off Autobots with their weapons until it became impossible to do so. Then they grappled with a group of Autobots who considered themselves capable of taking down the two leaders.

"When will Autobots learn Prime?" Megatron called back over his shoulder as he sent another Autobot crashing into the dust.

"I have no idea what you mean." Prime shouted back, twisting as he did so and launching another 'bot into the rock face.

"You'll never win anything if you don't fight dirty!"

Prime merely shook his head as he blocked a strike from a much smaller mech and charging him fiercely. "Skill Megatron we'll use skill."

The silver mech let out a sharp noise of laughter and fired his cannon at a group of charging Autobots.

Starscream practically flew at the alternate Jazz, almost receiving a shot in the wing for his trouble, from the new Jazz.

"Watch it mech! What are you tryin' t'do?!" Jazz yelled fiercely.

Starscream turned and glared. "He's mine."

Jazz merely raised up his hands and headed off to give Ironhide some relief. "With pleasure. Don't get slagged alright?!"

Starscream smirked and turned back to the currently preoccupied Autobot. "Don't intend to."

Firing his boosters he flew at the visored mech and snatched him from the grasp of one of his subordinates. He soared high into the air clutching tightly onto the struggling 'bot.

"Ya think ya can take me 'screamer!?" The mech yelled up at him, only to snarl in frustration when he was ignored. He pulled out a blade, taking a quick glance below him and hacked into one of the appendages.

Starscream hissed but didn't relinquish his grip. He tossed Jazz into the air and skillfully transformed completely and grabbed him by the throat. "For everything you've ever done to me." His voice was low, quiet, dangerous. "Let's see how well you fly."

Jazz's visor brightened considerably in shock as Starscream let him go. His tanks lurched as weightlessness hit him and he tumbled out of the sky. He cried out as he spun and saw how high Starscream had taken them. "Slag."

Starscream watched with dark satisfaction as the evil Autobot fell.

Activating his comm Jazz screamed at Powerglide to get him. Soon enough the red mech was in sight and Jazz felt a surge of relief, only to roar in rage as Skywarp intercepted the 'bot and took out his wings, sending him into a free fall.

"NOOOO!!" Jazz flailed wildly as the ground rapidly approached, off lining his optics at the last moment, before he greeted the ground.

SG Cybertron

Prowl left the room with a vaguely smug smirk. The seeker wasn't going to be going anywhere, for a while at least. He made his way to the ARC and stood to the side with calculating optics as the black and white mech screamed in agony within its chamber.

Nobody really understood what the ARC did to a mech's systems, only that it was a punishment you did not want to receive. The few that had been subjected to it, had barely spoken of its effects, only that it was the worst agony they had ever felt.

There were rumours that the chamber did things to a mech's spark, warped it somehow. Prowl never gave any credence to these rumours and was merely content in the fact that it worked and it worked well.

His optics narrowed as another piercing scream left the chamber. He rested a hand on the guard's shoulder. "That's enough, let him out."

"But Sir?"

"I want him at least half way sane for what I require him for, so release him." He turned his cold glared onto the mech. "Don't make me have to ask you twice."

The guard flinched a little and lowered the power on the chamber and released the force shield.

Prowl stepped forward and regarded the collapsed black and white curiously. "Your specs are almost indistinguishable from my own and with my program in place controlling your aggression, this is going to work perfectly."

He grabbed the mech roughly and lifted him to his feet. The black and white was barely holding onto consciousness and leaned into the hold heavily. "You have a date with the good Doctor Prowl." The darker mech mused, guiding the struggling 'bot from the chamber. "Try to hold yourself together until then."

Rodimus cut off his comm with an angry snarl. "That two timing son of a glitch!" He fumed and debated telling Prime of the conversation. Only to realise that Prime would offline them both without hesitation. "He knew, the fragger knew."

"Knew what Rodimus."

The red mech froze as the powerful voice boomed out behind him. Much to his horror he glanced back at the intimidating visage of Prime. "Sir… I thought you'd gone on ahead with the rest of the task force."

"You thought wrong." Prime took a step closer, his optics narrowing. "Now, care to tell me what your comm call was all about?"

"Sir it was… it was nothing. I was simply arguing with one of the technicians of the space bridge Sir..." He stumbled back as Prime motioned towards him, his intakes all but stalling.

"There's apparently something wrong with it, they've found something." That was it, he could point the finger at Prowl without ever confessing his involvement.

The red mech squeaked when Prime snatched him by the throat. "Rodimus, do you take me for a fool?"

"My Lord… I…"

"I heard your comm call Rodimus. What do you think I am without hacking capabilities? How do you think I've stayed supreme ruler for so long?"

Rodimus could only open his mouth but was unable to vocalize, he had been caught.

"It will be easier for you if you just tell me."

"Prowl Sir. He's planning on overthrowing you. He is going to wipe out the Decepticons once he does, he's working with one of them. I don't know who… but he's betrayed all of us, he never had any intention to share power. He rigged the slave Prowl to kill your body guards and eliminate them as threats to him. Ricochet knew of his plans so he had to kill him. Jazz too but he doesn't know of our involvement, he's loyal to you, he thinks Prowl is too but…"

"But?"

"The space bridge he's going to blow it when you go through, well I was meant to… but he's betrayed me too. Sir I can help you, I know him…"

Prime let out an almighty laugh, throwing his head back as he did so before glaring at the smaller mech. "I know him better than anyone and you… you've already helped enough."

"Please my Lord have mer-"

A loud resounding crack filled the air and Prime dropped the limp, graying shell of Rodimus. His head twisted at a horrifying angle, energon oozing from his main torn energon line.

Prime narrowed his optics in the direction of the space bridge and opened his comm.

//Red Alert.//

//Sir?//

//Go through the space bridge, kill any Decepticons you find, and those other Autobots.//

//You're not coming Sir?//

//Not just yet, there is an urgent matter to attend to here. Inform Prowl that I have already gone through the space bridge.//

//Understood Sir.//

Prime gave a nod and headed in the direction of the grand palace. He was going to rid himself of all of his enemies, once and for all.

SG Earth

"Is it possible Prime?"

"I'm working on it Ironhide! First Aid progress?"

The medic almost quailed beneath the barked voice. "I'm almost done Prime, I'm not sure how long it will last."

"It'll have to be enough."

"Yes Sir."

Prime turned to the still battling chaos behind him. //Jazz, Bumblebee, you think you can keep them off our backs?//

//Nothin' t' it Sir.//

Prime shook his head, practically hearing Jazz's grin through the comm.

//You'll not know they're here Sir.// Came Bumblebee's confident reply.

Prime gave a nod, trusting his mechs to hold their ground. Since the alternate Jazz had fallen, rather gruesomely to his death the Autobots had crumbled as a fighting force, a number of them fleeing back to their base, only to be followed by the seekers and picked off brutally one at a time.

The tide was turning but they were outnumbered. Reinforcements were on their way and they needed help, the Autobots were relentless and merciless in their attacks.

"Now First Aid!"

The space bridge hummed to life, the vortex swirling in its centre before a bright flash lit up the area and the wormhole came into being. Prime quickly activated his comm and sent a message through to Perceptor. With any luck they were still guarding the space bridge and would be able to react to his message with the efficiency he hoped Red Alert would be enforcing.

//Prime!! It's good to hear your voice.// Perceptor sounded overjoyed to hear his leader safe and sound.

//Save the pleasantries for later Perceptor, I need ever mech we can spare here now. Do not leave the base vulnerable. Send me, Wheeljack, Hound, Mirage and Tracks. Also the Dinobots, they'll tip the odds in our favour.//

//Favour? Sir what's happening, did you manage to rescue them?//

//What's happening is we're fighting a war. Make it happen Perceptor.//

//Right away Sir.//

The comm line was cut. Prime place a hand on First Aid's shoulder. "Keep the door open as long as possible."

First Aid gave a nervous nod and focused on the controls. Hoping that reinforcements came through sooner rather than later.

"What the frag is that?!" Sideswipe cried out, suddenly stalling in his tracks.

Prime and First Aid followed his wide optic gaze and their jaws dropped.

"They have Omega Supreme."

Sideswipe shot a look at Optimus. "Can't we bring our Omega through?"

Prime pointed a finger at First Aid. "Relay the message. Omega comes too." He readied his weapon. "Ready Sideswipe?"

"Always Prime." He smirked darkly. "Anything to get Sunny back."

Prime returned the sentiment with gritty determination. "We'll get him back. We'll get all of them back."

SG Cybertron

Prowl struggled through the bleary haze of semi-consciousness as he was dragged through the corridors by his counterpart.

"What did you do… to me?"

The darker mech simply let out a short laugh. "I reprogrammed you to be more useful to me Prowl. In trying to escape, you took out Prime's protection and threats to my rule."

"You made me kill them?"

"No, you made you kill them. I just rearranged parts of your emotional sub-routines so you wouldn't be as affected by the guilt. You can thank me later."

"I don't want to thank you." He struggled futilely in the firm grip, still too weak from his punishment in the ARC. "I want to give you the same treatment I gave them."

The darker Prowl laughed again and tugged the black and white so he was flush and dug in his claws, hard enough to twist the plating. "You are my slave Prowl, you really think I would be so foolish as to not install a failsafe into the programming. You try to harm me, your programming eradicates your sub-routines. All of them. Making you no better than a drone."

He continued on his way, dragging the mech with him. "This, you'll appreciate is a rather prudent course of action considering everything I have planned for you."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see Prowl, you'll see soon enough."

He swiftly turned a corner and punched in the code of the room they'd stopped at. He drew out his rifle and stood Prowl in front of him. The door slid open revealing the med bay.

Thundercracker spun round sharply, almost hiding Ratchet's shocked expression.

"Oh give it up Ratchet. I know you've been helping them. There isn't much that goes on without my noticing." Prowl snarled, shoving the black and white in front of him.

"Oh pretty 'bot, you can come out now. I know you're here."

Sunstreaker stepped out from behind Ratchet, his glare deadly, his weapon trained on the darker Prowl. "Let him go, before I turn you into melted scrap."

"Primus, is that all you have? It's a wonder you have survived this long. You shoot at me, you'll kill your dear Prowl here. Now I'm inclined to let you live, albeit under my control. I just want one thing."

Ratchet scowled. "What?"

"Turn me into him."

Sunstreaker launched forward enraged, only to be grabbed by the larger seeker and held back.

"No." Ratchet jutted out his chin and stood firmly.

Prowl quirked an optic ridge and smirked. Shifting his weapon, a shot rang out and made solid impact into the golden front liner sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Do it, or I kill them all and you can be my little slave."

"You're insane."

"So I'm told."

Ratchet gestured to the berth and activated a force shield that separated them from Sunstreaker and Thundercracker.

"Good thinking medic. Now I know this won't take you long, so let's get started we don't have much time."

"Why are you doing this?" Ratchet asked quietly as he helped strap the black and white onto the berth.

"Prime is coming. I do not wish to be found."

"He'll kill you both."

"The risk is minimal. Prime enjoys having me around for his own pleasure, he will no doubt wish to keep this Prowl as his trophy."

"But he'll think this Prowl is you."

The darker mech's face broke into a dark smile. "Precisely."

SG Earth

Prime turned to see the space bridge flicker, their wormhole had faded, leaving them vulnerable once more. He had every faith in Perceptor, the scientist would have saved the coordinates and he trusted that help would be on the way soon. His spark surged when the space bridge powered into life.

"Prime we got incoming!!" Jazz hollered ducking a barrage of fire from the gigantic Omega Supreme.

First Aid raced towards him, weaving his way through the fight with frantic urgency, skidding to a halt. "Sir it's not ours."

"Frag." Prime muttered under his breath. "Alright Autobots regroup, we need to concentrate our efforts on Omega before the enemy receives reinforcements. He's your priority. Let's take him down." He finished with a growl, prompting a smirk from Megatron nearby.

Their efforts redoubled against the huge Autobot. The mechs at his feet currently forgotten as they attacked Omega from all sides. The Aerial bots dive bombed around Omega's head, frustrating the large 'bot who swatted at them like they were flies.

"Jazz can you get up there?"

"I'll need a lift Prime."

Prime turned to Starscream who was fighting close by Megatron, the two 'con leaders standing shoulder to shoulder on the same side. The scientist gave Prime a nod. "Consider it done."

"Thank you and Starscream, try not to drop this one."

The jet laughed as he grabbed Jazz and leapt into the air. "No promises Prime."

Megatron sidled up to the leader, his back to Prime. "Optimus your help better arrive soon, because the enemy just got their reinforcements."

Prime smiled as he caught sight of the space bridge. "No they didn't Megatron, they're here for us."

Sideswipe grinned as Mirage and Tracks leapt straight into the fight, adding a much needed boost to their numbers. "Damn fine to see you mech!!"

"I can assure you the feeling is not mutual." Mirage dead pan tone already had Sideswipe laughing as he took out another 'bot.

"Always a pleasure Raj always a pleasure."

"Enough of your yabberin'" Boomed Ironhide letting off a series of concussive explosives he'd helped Wheeljack plant. "Let's get some helms cracked!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Hound grimaced as he smashed a 'bot in the face uncaring as to his identity.

"Where's Sunstreaker, Prowl?" Tracks hollered back over the din of explosions.

Sideswipe let out a lowly, intimidating growl. "They're MIA."

Tracks almost stopped dead in his tracks at Sideswipe's gruff tone. "They're not...." He daren't finish the words.

Sideswipe snarled and fired his weapon with successive rounds. "Not if I can help it, they won't be. Get shooting mech, we've got two glitches to rescue."

Tracks was spurred on by Sideswipe's confidence and armed his weapon and ran into the fray after the red frontliner.

The Autobots finally managed to gain the upper hand, managing to finally push back the enemy over the ridge as the majority fled.

Jazz tapped Starscream when he was ready to drop, but at that moment Omega made a lucky grab for the jet and Starscream cried out as he was batted into a rock face. Jazz found himself free falling towards the mech. His visor focused on a prime spot and he shot his grappling hook out from his arm. It latched onto the mech and snapped taut and with a jolt to his arm, he swung round and down into Omega's side. Grunting with the impact, Jazz paused for a second and began to use the line to climb up the plating of the large mech.

Omega let out a roar of anger and twisted in an attempt to grab the small, lithe and fast moving saboteur. Jazz was too quick and gripped his blade in his mouth as he climbed up. Clutching at the gaps of his plating Jazz hauled himself up to the base of Omega's neck, his blade hacked into the large energon line. Omega screamed in fury and Jazz held on for dear life as the mech thrashed. He buried his explosive into the crook of the neck and activated the three second delay.

Without hesitation he launched himself from the mech and landed heavily on the floor, luckily planting himself in the middle of a sand dune cresting the ridge of the valley.

He ducked down when a loud explosion reverberated through the air, followed by an almighty thunderous roar as Omega Supreme fell and lay unmoving. His plating darkening to a bland shade of grey.

It didn't take much longer for the rest of the enemy Autobots to be taken down or captured. Prime ordered them to encircle the space bridge ready for when his counterpart arrived. They had all but taken Earth, next target was the Autobot base. If this meant he would get his mechs back safely then so be it. Prime would do what it took, he knew Prowl and Sunstreaker would do the same for him.

Soon enough the space bridge whirred to life and the contingent of Autobots and Decepticons stood ready to face the task force. The travelers exiting the bridge however, knew what lay in wait for them and they came out firing.

Chaos ensued once more as the unlikely alliance once again fought for their survival and freedom.

Jazz touched Prime's arm briefly and met his questioning gaze with intense optics. "Let me go."

Prime frowned. "Jazz it's too dangerous I can't..."

"Prime I can do this, they need us, this could be our only chance. I have the coordinates for our 'verse from 'Aid, let me go. Let me bring back our mechs. It's time they came home."

Prime clenched his jaw and growled softly. "Go, I want all three of you back."

Jazz gave him a quick nod and raced towards the flickering space bridge. He weaved gracefully through the fighting mechs and took a last glance back at the scene before diving into the event horizon. The vortex shimmered, groaned and died shortly afterward in a shower of sparks and blown circuitry as the bridge shorted out.

Prime jumped back into the battle, barking orders left and right, spotting Jazz's exit. "Good luck Jazz." He opened fire on another 'bot making a bee line for the still fighting Ironhide. He was determined to give Jazz, Prowl and Sunstreaker something to come back to.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I really thought I wouldn't make this monday but wheee here it is! Hope you like._

_Thanks to antepathy for beta. _

_WARNINGS: Violence and death_

SG Cybertron

Jazz rolled out of his fall as he was thrust from the event horizon of the space bridge. He clutched his chest just once feeling the slight pang and flutter from his earlier injuries. This was no time to be taking it easy, he had a mission to accomplish and no injury short of death was going to stop him. And he did not intend to die today.

Cybertron looked eerily familiar, almost as if everything was where they'd left it before they'd left for Earth. He slipped discreetly into the crowds of civilians, his colour and symbol, despite the different colour helped him to go more or less unnoticed in the Autobot city. His visor darkened when he caught sight of the grand palace and transforming he raced towards it.

Unsurprisingly, given how arrogant the Autobots of this universe were, the palace was unguarded. Jazz made his way through the main courtyard and headed to the back. He rapped on the wall lightly as he went until a hollow sound rang out. Smirking, he dug his fingers beneath the heavy metal panel and with one last look around him, he slipped into the small, dark tunnel.

He could he voices in the distance as he crept through the wall space. Where would Prowl and Sunstreaker be held? Well if Prime had headed off to fight his Prime he would start at the top and work his way down.

It was sometime later that he made it to Prime's private quarters and office. It shouldn't have taken him as long as it did but due to his strenuous activities during the battle, his spark was now causing him problems. It fluttered and lurched in his spark chamber, gritting his denta Jazz pushed the pain aside and dismissed the alerts flashing across his HUD.

The snarl of a voice reached his audio, a voice that sounded all too familiar. Crawling a little further he paused near to a vent and waited. Peering through the small gaps his spark jumped at the familiar black and white frame of Prowl. He was stood by Prime's desk, clearly under some sort of influence from the darker version of himself.

Repressing a growl, Jazz drew himself to his feet, ready to leap out and kill Prowl's captor. His spark chose that moment to send a shooting pain through his chest making him hiss audibly. He froze, his intakes stalling as the voice stopped. Tensing, he winced when the panel hiding him from view was suddenly ripped away from the wall. He gasped with relief when his visor met the hard blue optics of his Prowl and he couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face.

"Hey Prowler, miss me?"

His grin faltered when Prowl didn't respond and simply scowled at him, his face a picture of disdain. In one smooth move and quite unexpectedly Jazz found himself hauled from his spot and thrown bodily onto the floor. He peered up at the black and white mech frowning in confusion. "Prowl it's me…ooff!"

Jazz wheezed and bit back a yelp of pain as he was viciously kicked in his midriff. He growled as he felt something pop in his chest and soon after spat out energon onto the floor. He didn't have chance to reach out to the mech who he knew was his friend before Prowl's hard fist smashed into his helm, cracking his visor sending him into a dizzy black haze of pain and confusion.

He lay on the floor, barely conscious. Then he heard that voice again, undoubtedly the other Prowl as his Prowl would never speak with such venom in his tone.

"He's almost as pathetic as my Jazz." Came the amused leer. "Right slave, he'll be here soon, you know what to do."

_Slave_. That was it, that was why Prowl had attacked him. Jazz was both relieved and deeply concerned by that revelation. How had they managed to enslave a free 'bot, there had to be something else controlling him, making him aggressive. Jazz turned his head optics just visible through his broken visor. He could make out the white feet of his Prowl and could sense the other Prowl to the side of him.

"You won't get away with this." Came the quiet, steady voice. Just the sound of Prowl's voice eased the ache in Jazz's chest somewhat. The relief at finding him alive, outweighing the seriousness of his current predicament.

"And who's going to stop me?" The other Prowl let out a short dark chilling laugh. "You? Slave you are in no position to even help yourself. I've already won. Prime is going to seal his own fate."

"There will be no sealing of any fate but yours, Prowl."

Jazz managed to turn onto his side catching the formidable sight of the alternate Prime as his baritone filled the room.

"Step aside slave, your master's time is done."

Jazz watched as the Prowl he knew stepped to the side only to gasp in surprise when black hands suddenly yanked him behind the desk. He found himself face to face with the darker Prowl and struggled vehemently to escape his grasp. He frowned when the black and chrome mech simply restrained him and took his rifle from subspace.

"What the…?"

His optics met the alternate Prowl's and he scowled as the other mech stared at him in shock. Black fingers traced a line down his faceplates. Turning his head sharply from the touch Jazz snarled at the mech. "Get yer filthy hands off me!"

Prowl recoiled and his optics moved over his own frame, his door wings flattened as Prime's voice boomed out once more.

"You think that desk is going to keep me from getting to you, Prowl. You maybe a great tactical mind, but no matter what you've got planned, your spark is going to be crushed by the end of it."

Jazz frowned in confusion as the black and chrome mech shot him a small, almost imperceptible smile. He watched as the mech snatched his weapon before he could make a grab for it.

Prowl bolted forward over the desk, with his battle computer now reactivated and the slave program broken, even his captor didn't know what was about to hit him.

Prowl opened fire, taking Prime by surprise and launched himself over the desk. Jazz flinched as he watched the dark mech take off over the hard desk. He could only make out the chaotic sound of fighting between the two mechs. Taking the chance, Jazz forced himself to move and pulled himself up using the desk. He grabbed Prowl's white arm and hissed in his audio.

"Let's get out of here while we can…"

Jazz gripped onto Prowl's arm as the 'bot turned to glare at him, not quite believing the words that came next from the mech's vocaliser.

"Primus don't you ever die?"

Jazz gaped as the black and white grabbed his throat, spun round and slammed him face first to the desk, pinning him beneath his larger bulk. "Prowl… it's me… fight it, yer not a slave."

Banging and hollering filtered into Jazz's audio just before the doors to Prime's quarters burst open. He stared in shock as Thundercracker and who could only be Ratchet filed swiftly into the room. His optics flicked over to where the darker Prowl was now pinned against the wall by Prime, futilely trying to block his helm from the solid blows raining down from Prime's fist.

Distracted Prime didn't notice Ratchet get up behind him. Jazz stared up at the black and white pinning him to the desk as a lowly growl escaped his vocaliser.

"One way or another Prime, doesn't matter who finishes it off." The door winged mech bristled with tension as he spoke quietly.

Jazz yelped as he was grabbed roughly and pulled flush to Prowl's frame, the mech had him by the throat and his arms were held tightly behind his back. "Prowl what are ya doin'? It's me mech… fight it…"

"I am… fighting it, Jazz."

Jazz struggled feebly in Prowl's grasp. He could only watch the scene unfold before him as he was slowly dragged towards the door.

Ratchet was flung solidly against the bulkhead, slumping to the ground as Prime pulled out the sharp needle from his main energon line. He snarled at the medic and swiped at him wildly, his optics flickering as whatever Ratchet had injected into him started to have an effect. He stumbled and released his grip on the darker Prowl, who took hold of the opportunity with both hands.

Prime roared as the smaller door winged mech leapt onto his back and proceeded to rip out his energon line with his bare hands. Ratchet gave a growl of victory as Prime slowly fell to his knees, falling face first to the floor into a growing pool of his own energon. Jazz just stared at the mech standing over Prime, his black and chrome frame stained with blue/purple energon, his intakes heaving.

"Well slag." Prowl uttered behind him, still gripping onto Jazz's throat painfully.

Jazz shook his head, staving off the surreal reality of the situation and trying desperately to ignore the frantic warning pings from his ruptured spark chamber. "Prowl we gotta go… now."

He felt himself being tugged sharply towards the exit, his visor still locked onto the other Prowl as he dove for Jazz's abandoned rifle. Jazz's intakes stalled as the muzzle was aimed directly at him. He met the mech's cold optics with a defiant glare, ready to take any shot as long as it meant his Prowl could escape. He off lined his optics the moment the shot rang out and felt the vice like grip around him suddenly release. A cold feeling of dread crept over his circuits as he turned slowly round to stare at the black and white frame greying on the floor, a hole right smack in the centre of his forehead.

The dread was quickly replaced by the white fury of grief, he whirled around and raced straight for the black and chrome mech barely registering the mech's optics brightening in surprise. His rage was fuelled by his blind grief at Prowl's death and he didn't even register Ratchet and Thundercracker yelling at him to stop.

Prowl defended himself as best as he was able, he knew Jazz was injured but if he wasn't stopped then Jazz would not cease his attack until he was dead. He calculated the maximum force he could use that wouldn't damage Jazz further and would merely cause him pain, as much as he hated doing so. He slammed his fist into Jazz's face, sending the mech careening backward.

Jazz stumbled and fell to the floor crying out in pain as he clutched at his chest. Prowl's intakes hitched and he rushed forward to help, only to stop dead when Jazz swung out the rifle that Prowl had dropped when the visored mech had attacked him.

"This is fer Prowl." Jazz snarled, his normally smooth vocals shaking with rage, hate and grief.

"JAZZ WAIT!" Sunstreaker raced into the room and froze in shock as the shock rang out.

Prowl held Jazz's fierce glare with wide, bright optics. His intakes were sharp and shallow as the shell pierced his armour and burst out from his back plating. "Jazz…" His voice was a whisper and a choke, followed by a static cough of energon that stained his mouth. "It's me…"

Jazz's optics flickered at the words and he caught the mech as he fell into him, the dead weight too much for him to hold and they sank to the floor. He turned the mech onto his back, even now still mindful of the door wings. He stared down into the fading optics and shook his head in shock when Prowl gave him that same, small knowing smile.

"I'm sorry…" Prowl whispered hoarsely. "I shou… should've known you were alive… ever the fighter…." He convulsed sharply, more energon spattering his parted mouth. "…my Jazz…."

"Prowl?" Jazz didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be. "Prowl… that can't be… I shot ya… no… no, no."

Sunstreaker was behind Jazz quickly, his strong hands pulling the mech from Prowl's fatally damaged frame.

"NOOO!"

Ratchet shoved him away and leant over the mech. "Prowl can you hear me?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jazz roared, beside himself with guilt, completely grief-stricken he tried to claw his way back to Prowl, only to have Sunstreaker and Thundercracker hold him back.

"I'll melt ya in t' scrap, if ya touch him!"

"Ratchet's helping us Jazz, he's Prowl's last chance, you've got to let him work." Sunstreaker insisted, optics fixed onto the fallen Prowl. He shot a look to Thundercracker who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and averted his optics.

"How did this happen?" Jazz grabbed Sunstreaker's collar fairing yanking him close. "How is that Prowl?"

"The other Prowl swapped places with him. Had Ratchet change his paintwork, tried to control us with a slave program. He was bait so Prime would target our Prowl instead of that one." He gestured to the dead black and white on the floor. "He's been trying to overthrow Prime, Prime found out so he used our Prowl." His optics dimmed sadly. "Prowl figured it out, he broke through the slave program, he didn't get chance to tell you before you…."

"Before I shot him…" Jazz let go, defeated. "Let me go, I need t' be near him!" He hissed, his voice filled with pain.

Sunstreaker didn't relent his hold. "Jazz let Ratchet work."

Ratchet cut into Prowl's chest, swearing loudly at the damage from Jazz's shot. "His spark chamber is damaged, beyond repair, there's nothing I can do."

Jazz tore himself from the grip of the two mech's and slid beside Prowl, cradling his frame. "Ya have t' try!"

"Jazz I'm sorry… I can't… his spark chamber won't support his spark…"

Jazz's visor dimmed as he leant over Prowl's cooling body. He felt the warm wet fluid slip down his faceplates and the soft words whispered into his audio.

"It's alright Jazz… it'll be alright… I wish I'd… told you…how…nngaahh!" Prowl gasped sharply and went tense in Jazz's arms.

"Ya can't die Prowl… I promised I'd get ya home…"

"I am home… with you…"

Jazz keened as he felt Prowl go limp in his tight hold, he shook him gently, not willing to let him go. He didn't move until Ratchet gently touched his arm, his optics snapped up to glare at Ratchet and he looked past him to the grey frame of the other Prowl lying behind him on the floor. "Ratchet… use his spark chamber."

"What?"

"The other Prowl's, they're more or less the same right?"

"Their specs are virtually identical."

"Use. His. Spark chamber." Jazz growled.

Ratchet's optics glowed and he moved quickly. Ordering Sunstreaker and Thundercracker to lift the two Prowl's he hoisted Jazz off the floor as he was also now too weak to move, his own spark struggling to maintain his over exerted systems.

"Get them to the med bay…"

Jazz gasped as he was lifted sharply off the floor, his systems slowly shutting down to conserve his own spark. "Ratchet… will he?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I've never had to replace a spark chamber before."

"Ya have t' save him. I know ya can do it, Ratchet….if anyone can, it's you."

Ratchet remained silent as he guided the injured mech to the med bay. Hoping with every fibre of his being that Jazz's confidence in him was well founded.


	27. Chapter 27

SG Cybertron

Starscream lay huddled on the floor where the alternate Prowl had left him, the soft sound of cycling air was the only noise that could be heard in the small room. Occasionally it was joined by the faint clinking of metal as he shifted his shackled legs, still bolted to the cold floor. He wondered how much longer he would be left here, he had finally given up hope of rescue, even his fellow captives had seemed to forgotten about him. This was what was to become of him. Broken, abused and abandoned on an alien floor, on an alien planet with only the insanity of one genocidal Autobot to keep him company. Could be worse he thought to himself. 'I could be with Megatron.' He began to laugh at his own deluded musings, even he knew that Megatron, for all of his faults, wasn't anything quite like this universe's Prowl. It did however make Starscream look at the Prowl he knew a little differently. With that processor of his, what an asset he would make to the Decepticon cause.

The seeker froze to the spot where he lay when he heard voices approaching the room, they seemed to be bickering. His optics dimmed as he was bathed in light and he registered the bickering had quickly stopped. Before he could register what was going on, he was being lifted off the floor, the shackles around his legs falling away with a clatter.

"What... what's going on?" He murmured, not expecting a reply, these Autobots weren't very fond of coherent answers anyway and it gave him processor ache just trying to work out what they'd said to him that wasn't a thinly disguised insult.

Thundercracker held Starscream close, shooting a worried look at Sunstreaker and Jazz.

"It's alright Starscream, we're takin' ya t' Ratch, t' get fixed up. Then we're goin' home." Jazz's answer was curt and cold. The black and white was irritable but even he couldn't hide his sympathy for the battered seeker.

Sunstreaker stole a quick glance at Thundercracker who gave a barely perceptible shrug. They had been ordered by Ratchet to take Jazz with them, to keep him away from the medical base while he operated on Prowl. They couldn't blame him for being distracted, they all were. Even Thundercracker, who was under no delusions that they would all return to being enemies back in their own universe, wanted them all at least be given the chance to be enemies again.

He wanted to go home and Autobot or not, Prowl had helped them throughout, refusing to leave them to the tender mercies of his counterpart when he'd had the chance. For that, Thundercracker wanted him to survive, he deserved that small chance. Better to die at the hands of a worthy opponent than at the hands of a friend who had shot you in ignorance.

The blue seeker couldn't think of anything more distasteful.

SG Earth

Glaring at the prisoners Sideswipe debated internally over which one he could use as a feasible hostage and go after Jazz. Seeming to sense his struggle, First Aid rested a hand on his arm, prompting the front liner to glare at him instead.

"It won't do any good." The small medic spoke softly, regarding the prisoners with a strange sort of curiosity. "They'd soon as shoot one of their own as they would an enemy, you'd be dead before you stepped off the space bridge platform."

"I have to do something." Came the agitated growl. "He's my brother, Jazz and Prowl... they're my friends."

First Aid met Sideswipe's pained optics. "They're my friends too." He let his words sit with the front liner for a moment. "Give Jazz a little time, he'll bring them back. You know how Jazz hates to fail his missions."

"He never fails his missions." Sideswipe mused absently.

"My point exactly." Smiled the medic as he moved away to tend some of the injured Decepticons.

Their battle on Earth for the most part had been victorious. Without a viable leader the Autobots had been attacking erratically and without any sort of combined effort, just desperate to win and at any cost. Prime had surmised that despite his failings, the Prime of this universe had to have known what he was doing to unite the Autobots against one common foe.

Right now he had the uncomfortable position of trying to ensure the unification of the fractured Decepticons and also how was best appropriate to deal with the Autobot prisoners. He certainly didn't condone suggestions of having Starscream fly them up high and drop them as had been the unfortunate fate of the alternate Jazz.

Ironhide stood stoically by his side, surveying the aftermath. First Aid had done an excellent fly by job of patching the gruff mech up and now he was uncharacteristically silent, a fact that concerned Prime a little given their recent victory.

"What's on your mind Ironhide?" Prime asked softly, his gaze remaining concentrated on the scene of carnage before them.

The red mech shook his head with a grunt. "It's nothing Prime, nothing important. Just..." He spares a questioning glance up at his leader. "We have been fighting our war for so long, yet here we win in a matter of days and it's not even our war. It's not right."

"War is never right old friend."

Ironhide grunted in response. "I know that Prime but, are we doing something wrong. Are we missing the bigger picture somewhere?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Prime regarded the smaller mech briefly. It was true that they'd been fighting for so long they almost didn't know what else there was. Their planet had been destroyed by their war and here... here they had victory. The good guys had won.

"No the bigger picture is home Ironhide and we'll keep fighting until our home is safe."

"You mean Cybertron?"

"Home is wherever we are Ironhide and wherever there is family. I think of you all as my family and I'll keep fighting until it's done. Until all are one."

Ironhide pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You think that's possible? Uniting with Decepticons?"

"Who knows Ironhide?" Prime turned and his optics narrowed into a gentle smile. "I have to hope so otherwise, really, what are we fighting for?"

Their attentions were drawn away at that moment when Skywarp approached them. "Prime, it looks like your reinforcements have arrived." The seeker leered and returned Ironhide's wary glare, red optics narrowing briefly before he turned back around and headed back into their make shift base.

"Some days, Ironhide..." He watched the retreating seeker thoughtfully. "I think it's closer than we think." Prime followed Skywarp, heading towards the space bridge after giving Ironhide a gentle pat on his back.

SG Cybertron

Jazz had taken to pacing outside the med bay, his own damaged spark twinged in his chest. Ratchet had stabilised his injuries but had told him that due to his strenuous activity in travelling through the space bridge too soon after he had been injured and Primus knows what else he'd been doing on the battle field, he was likely to suffer problems for the rest of his life. Right now though, Jazz didn't care. If Prowl died, he couldn't think of any reason why he'd want to stick around. Unable to entirely admit it before, he knew now that, Prowl was everything to him. The guilt of what he'd done was already eating away at his processor, he should have known, how could he not have known?

"Jazz, Prowl knew the risks. He won't blame you." Sunstreaker spoke up as if reading Jazz's thoughts.

The black and white simply growled at him softly and continued his pacing. "It's easy t' say that when yer not lyin' on an operating table waiting t' have yer spark chamber cut out and replaced with yer enemy's."

Sunstreaker shook his head and grabbed Jazz's shoulder, almost receiving a punch for his trouble. "Prowl wouldn't even have a chance if it wasn't for your quick thinking."

Yanking himself from Sunstreaker's strong grip, Jazz snarled and glared at him, visor flickering with emotion. "He wouldn't be on that table if it weren't fer me!" He spat, his voice trembling. "What if I've killed him Sunny, what then?" A soft keen escaped his vocaliser and his knees gave out.

The golden mech was by his side in a second, catching him and guiding him to the floor. He held him close, his face grim as Jazz's frame was overtaken with trembling, the soft sound of grief stricken whines and clicks not a noise Sunstreaker had ever wanted to hear from the cheerful, bouyant saboteur. Right then he prayed silently to Primus that Prowl be allowed to survive. He couldn't imagine the devestating blow it would be to the Autobots if they lost both Jazz and Prowl and he knew from the quiet sobbing of the mech in his arms, that Jazz would surely follow Prowl if the matrix claimed him.

Ratchet cursed as he stabilised the paling spark in Prowl's chest. He switched to the other Prowl and opened up his greyed remains. He only hoped the spark chamber still contained enough residual energy to support a living spark. He removed the spark chamber with ease, and turned away from the tyrant's body, placing the precious metal orb in a specialised container. Linking the container up to the monitors Ratchet held his breath as the chamber was prompted to open.

Turning back to his fading patient he prompted Prowl's chamber to open, bathing him in icy blue sparklight. The spark was far too pale and its pulses were weak, energon was leaking into the chamber and the dancing orb was crackling with polarised energy at the contamination. It was exposed and if the chamber took on any more energon, then Prowl was certainly going to die. Ratchet had to get the spark out now.

How he was supposed to do that though without killing him in the process, that was a different matter. Ratchet hesitated, he didn't have any way of stabilising the spark once it was out of the chamber, it was all well and good isolating the energon lines but stabilising a spark, he wasn't completely sure he even had the right equipment.

"Let me help?"

Ratchet's gaze shot up to meet the red optics of the seeker lying on the other berth, watching him. "How can you help?"

Starscream winced as he slid from the berth and made his way over. "Because of what your Prowl did to me, me and him have a latent link between our sparks."

Ratchet's optics widened as he glanced between the seeker and his prone patient. "That could do it… that could be enough." He murmured to himself. Looking up at Starscream he made his decision. "Can you feel his presence in your spark?"

"It's just a tug, not really a presence but it is there."

The medic nodded. "Good focus on it, try to keep it with you… it's going to get erratic."

Starscream turned his gaze down to Prowl. "I'll do what I can."

It took some time and a very slow delicate procedure later and Ratchet gently removed the damaged chamber containing its spark from Prowl's chest. Starscream gripped onto the berth, his optics dark as he focused his concentration on the pulsing blue orb. Placing the chamber into the special container, Ratchet flooded it with ionised energy. The spark could freely leave the damaged chamber without too much risk of exposure in such controlled environment, all he had to do was to get it transplanted.

Much to his surprise he didn't need to think too long about the process as the spark hovered just outside the chamber. On edge the medic could only watch as the spark hesitated in limbo between the two chambers, turning up the energy input surrounding the undamaged chamber Ratchet's mouth pulled up into a relieved smirk. The chamber was accepting the spark and vice versa. He glanced over at the seeker whose face was a picture of concentration and his smirk widened into a grateful smile.

The metal orb snapped shut around its prize and using strong magnets Ratchet lifted it out of the container and slowly, carefully placed it back into Prowl's body. He worked quickly to hook up all the vital systems. Once it was in place he withdrew his hands and waited. The rest was up to Prowl and his body, it either accepted the transplanted spark chamber or it rejected it.

Suddenly the black and chrome frame arched off the berth with a scream. Ratchet, astonished tried swiftly to counteract the body's reactions. Much against his better judgement, he used a low level EMP burst to stop the mech from fitting. Starscream had already taken a few shocked steps back.

"Is he?"

"I'm not sure." Ratchet input the commands to open Prowl's new chamber and seemed to deflate at what he saw.

"What, what is it?" Starscream rushed over and stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the strong orb, pulsing brightly in Prowl's chest.

Ratchet closed the chamber and set about repairing the chest plating, which compared to the operation he'd just carried out was a walk in the park.

"Is he alright?" Starscream repeated, watching the medic carefully.

"He'll be alright, probably take him some time to adjust to the new chamber but his spark has accepted the transition."

The med bay doors suddenly burst open and Jazz shot through them, his face frantic.

"We're sorry we tried to stop him!" Sunstreaker called out as he raced in behind the black and white.

"It's alright main work's done now." Ratchet replied, his focus remaining on the damaged chest plates. "Sit down and be quiet while I work."

"Prowl?" Jazz's voice was shakey and filled with pain. "We heard screams… is he?"

Ratchet met his bright visor with a small nod. "He'll be fine, you however, won't be unless you sit your aft down and shut up." He gave a tilt of his head towards Starscream. "You can thank him for saving your friend's life." With that he returned to his work leaving Starscream to squirm awkwardly under the astonished gazes of the two Autobots and his fellow seeker.

"What? 'Con not allowed to be a hero now?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - A/N final chapter everyone, thanks for reading. You're all great! This story is for all of you who supported me and encouraged me. Here have a happy. It's more than RL gives us.

Prime wandered the halls of the former Autobot base. It had taken the combined efforts of the Decepticons and his Autobots to break through the stronghold of the Autobots' fortified base. His first act had been to order the release of all the human prisoners and to have the ARC destroyed.

The place was a formidable fortress, filled with torture rooms and an arena stained with goodness knows what. Prime was sickened to find a swarm of Sharkticons held in the lower levels of the compound. The sick feeling quickly turned to fury when he was told by Starscream what the creatures were used for.

He approached the cells where the Autobots from this twisted universe were being held. It had taken all the diplomacy Prime had to talk Starscream and Megatron out of simply giving them a taste of their own torturous medicine before off lining them publicly.

"What do we do with them?" Starscream questioned as soon as he stepped into the room. "It's not like they'll integrate well into Decepticon society." He sneered, receiving a patient yet pointed look from Prime.

"You'll have to discuss that with them. Once Jazz returns with Prowl and Sunstreaker, you could always send them back to Cybertron, destroy the space bridge and help the humans rebuild their home here."

"If Jazz returns." Starscream added quietly, averting his optics when Prime looked at him. He ignored the soft growls from Ironhide and Sideswipe at his bold statement, not to mention the glares from the rest of Prime's Autobots.

"He'll return. Jazz can't stand to fail." Prime replied just as quietly, before turning to his 'bots. "We better take the prisoners to the space bridge. We need to be prepared for Jazz's return and to send them back to their home."

The Autobots shifted and worked with their unlikely allies to corral the alternate universe Autobots and prepare to lead them to the space bridge. At that moment, the comms of Prime, Starscream and Megatron all pinged at once, much to the worry of everyone else.

Starscream was the first to answer. /Yes?/ His optics brightened as he listened to the message, one which Megatron could also hear. The two mechs gave each other a quick glance and cut the comm. to stare in absolute shock at Prime and his 'bots.

"Starscream, what is it?" Prime frowned, concern growing in his spark.

"We have a summons."

"Who the slag is doing the summoning?" Ironhide groused, fidgeting with his weapon in agitation.

"Prowl. Your Prowl."

"What?"

All the Autobots exclaimed at once, igniting the room into an excited yet wary fervour, until Prime held up his hand for quiet. "Explain."

Megatron stepped forward. "Your scientist has received a transmission through the space bridge, from our home world." He glanced at Starscream. "They should probably hear it for themselves."

"Agreed." Starscream marched from the room, calling out behind him as he passed. "The prisoners can wait, I have a feeling we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"_There have been some major developments that we can only discuss with you in person. Starscream and Megatron must also attend, this is vital to the future of Cybertron. Prime, Jazz and I need to speak with you in person regarding what has taken place here. I can only assure you this isn't a trap…_

…_Have you told him about...?_

…_Yes Sunstreaker, I have, please refrain from speaking during the recording."_

A faint sigh could be heard through the recording and Sideswipe grinned and nudged Ironhide, who merely shook his helm with bemusement, as both of them could picture Prowl's stoic patience, his door wings held high on his back, his face plates the epitome of impassive. "That's our Prowl alright." The front liner spoke up, once the recording was finished.

Prime's brow remained furrowed. Starscream regarded him curiously. "Still think it could be a trap?"

"Yes, but what choice do we have?" He straightened and turned to Ironhide. "You're in command until we return, work with Thundercracker and ensure the prisoners are not maltreated. Starscream, Megatron and I will return as soon as possible, hopefully unscathed."

"Prime, I'm coming too." Sideswipe stepped forward, weapon at the ready, face defiant and determined, he wasn't about to back down any time soon.

Prime gave a small nod and turned to head to the space bridge, only to meet the earnest gaze of First Aid who stood in his path.

"Jazz was injured before he went through and Prowl has been a prisoner for who knows how long. You'll need me, if only for peace of mind."

A soft smile grew behind the battle mask at the bravery of his soldiers. Optimus nodded and gave a gentle squeeze of the small medic's shoulder. "Alright then. Starscream, Megatron… when you're ready."

"We shall leave immediately." Megatron declared, some of his old confidence returning. He almost seemed to be the mech who had led the first rebellion against the tyrannical Autobots, much to Starscream's relief. The seeker cared a great deal about his faction but he still did not yet feel cut out to be leader and it would be an honour to serve by Megatron's side once more.

The small band of mechs was met by armed guards upon their arrival to Cybertron. Prime was astounded by the beauty of the city. They had been fighting over a dead husk for so long that they had almost forgotten what it was they had been fighting over. Seeing Cybertron in all its glory, was a stark reminder of what they had lost and what they could one day, somehow, regain.

They followed the guards in silence, not wanting to exacerbate the situation, given that they didn't really know what situation they were walking into.

It didn't take them long to be taken to the top most part of the palace. Prime frowned when he entered the room, there were still scorch marks from plasma rifles, scarring the walls and notable dark stains on the floor. There had clearly been some form of battle in the room, one which Prime found himself more than curious to learn the outcome of as he recognised the room as the Prime's personal suite.

The guards left them as the doors swung open. Each mech spun round to stare at the newcomers. They recognised the alternative Prowl with his black and chrome paintwork, being helped in by a distinctly familiar Ratchet and their Jazz. Sunstreaker followed with Thundercracker and Starscream, who regarded his counterpart with suspicion.

Prowl whispered something to Ratchet who glanced up with a scowl on his faceplates. He turned to the two seekers behind him and Starscream gave a subtle nod, a sneer spreading across his face. "With pleasure."

Chaos suddenly broke out when the seekers rushed forward to take hold of Megatron and restrain him. "Starscream you're enjoying this too much." Thundercracker quipped with a raised optic ridge.

"It's not like I'll get chance to do this back home now is it?" He retorted, the sneer still very present on his face.

Megatron struggled, albeit weakly due to his injuries. "What is the meaning of this?"

Prime whirled round to face Prowl as he was helped into a seat, clearly still in some amount of pain. "Explain yourself. What's going on?"

Prowl grimaced apologetically. "He is a traitor to his faction, Prime. My apologies for not bringing it to your attention sooner but I couldn't risk him overhearing." Prowl's vocaliser was scratchy and laced with faint bursts of static from his ordeal, but as far as Prime could tell he was fully cognizant.

"I don't understand he helped us."

Prowl shook his helm sadly. "He was working with my counterpart; I overheard the comm. transmission while I was his prisoner slave."

"Wait, you were a slave?" Sideswipe interrupted with a growl.

Sunstreaker rested a hand on his tense twin's arm. "We all were, Prowl's the only one who managed to break the programming."

The mechs all turned to Megatron. "Sounds like you have a lot of explaining to do, Megatron." Starscream snarled, his characteristic calm replaced with anger borne of hurt and betrayal. "How could you do this to us?"

Megatron gave up his struggle and hung limply in the seeker's grasp, a now defeated mech. "I just couldn't take it anymore…" His once powerful voice, sounded meek and feeble to their audios and Starscream simply snorted in disgust.

Prowl was the first one to break the uneasy tension. "I don't believe he knew, that Prowl was going to double cross him. It seems he had planned on removing all threats to the position of Prime and taking up the mantle himself."

"Well that explains why you're such a control freak then." Sideswipe grinned, and snickered, more than glad to have the un-amused tactician alive and well in front of them.

"Indeed." Prowl quirked an optic ridge at the flippant remark, the words bouncing off him as they always had. He turned his stern gaze back to Prime. "Ironically, that is what we need to speak to you about."

"Oh?" Prime didn't think things could get anymore surreal than they already were so he was more prepared for whatever Prowl wanted to say.

"I need to stay behind and help them rebuild their world. If the Autobots believe all their leaders to be dead, there will be riots the likes of which Cybertron has never seen and their world will become not unlike ours."

Prime stared for a moment in absolute shock at what he was hearing. Of all the things Prowl could have said, that was one that he hadn't expected. "You can't be serious."

Prowl's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I'm always serious."

Ratchet stepped forward, laying a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "The thing is Prime. Cybertron is mostly populated by Autobots; the majority of the Decepticons were wiped out through genocide. The only ones remaining now live on Earth. We need Prowl, to pretend to be his alter ego in order to smooth the transition from war, to peace. I tell you now, the majority of Autobots weren't sparked with a hatred of Decepticons. The propaganda that my Prime and Prowl fed them, warped their thinking. They're mostly innocent; they deserve a chance, despite their failings."

Starscream snorted derisively. "I will not share a planet with them. They are barbaric, always have been, even before the war."

"Yes but they can change, with the right leadership." Ratchet countered patiently.

"You want to be that leader, Prowl?" Prime asked quietly.

"It's not a case of want, I am already recognisable as the Prowl they know and I will not leave when one of ours has to remain."

"What the frag are you talking about?" Sideswipe interrupted once more, a frown forming on his faceplates. "You've been rescued, no one has to stay behind."

"That's not quite true mech." Jazz spoke up, a wry grin on his face.

Prime was baffled as to why it was suddenly impossible for Jazz to leave. He stared at his two officers with growing irritation and frustration and was about to speak up when Ratchet beat him to the punch.

"Jazz's spark was damaged before he came here, yes?"

First Aid nodded slowly, realisation slowly dawning on him.

"Well the first trip through the space bridge aggravated his wound. If he travels through the vortex again, his spark will not hold. He will die."

The room fell into stunned silence at the bomb shell. Prime cycled air slowly as he mulled over the consequences of allowing his two senior officers to stay behind.

"We need you both."

Prowl bowed his helm slightly and shot a side long look at Jazz. "Whereas Jazz cannot travel through the space bridge, I can." He turned back to Prime. "You need only send a message through, if you desperately need either of us. We are hoping that by keeping the space bridge open, it will also further serve to improve relations with the Decepticons currently residing on Earth, if that is where they choose to stay. We are willing to give up control of the space bridge to them."

Starscream gawped at the mech, remembering himself suddenly as he spoke with a hushed whisper. "You are?"

Prowl's mouth curled in a soft, barely present smile and he gave Starscream a respectful bow of his helm.

Prime also looked to Starscream for a verdict. "Would you be willing to maintain communications with us and them?"

The seeker straightened and almost appeared regal in his demeanour. "After everything you have done and will be doing for us, it would be my privilege."

His counterpart merely glowered at him, with a faint echo of disdain, a little shocked that his alter ego seemed to be some sort of simpering pacifist. He glared at the blue seeker who snickered quietly.

"What's wrong Starscream? Like looking into a mirror isn't it?"

"Pfffft, I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped, shifting uncomfortably, tightening his hold on Megatron. There was no way he was that submissive to his leader or any leader for that matter, especially a Prime, was there?

Prime turned to regard his officer's one more time. "Is that what you truly want, Prowl?"

The door winged mech, stood gingerly and made his way to Jazz's side and interlaced his fingers with the black and white's in a subtle show of affection that was missed by none in the room. Prime's smirk was hidden by his face mask, but his optics brightened when he saw, for the first time what the two mechs meant to each other.

"I don't really have a choice, Sir." Prowl's door panels fluttered in a rare display of nerves. "I will of course follow your command, all I ask is that you allow me to remain and serve you as best I can from here."

Prime sighed softly. "I don't know what to say. How long?"

Jazz stole a furtive glance at Prowl and gave him a slight squeeze of his hand, before his visor concentrated on his leader. "Not long, Sir we know what the regulations say."

Shaking his helm, Prime held up his hand. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I would never have come between you. We maybe at war but we haven't lost what it means to be alive. If I started preventing the happiness of those under my command, I can assure you, I wouldn't have much of a command left to speak of." He grinned, his optics glowing warmly.

"He's right Jazz, you two are probably the only two on base who actually followed that rule. Hell Sunstreaker has already been fraggin' Bl—OW!" Sideswipe winced as his twin cuffed him up the back of the helm with a hard glare.

"What the frag was that for?"

Sunstreaker ignored him and smirked at Jazz. "What he's trying to say is, it's about fraggin' time you two stopped skirting around each other."

Jazz laughed lightly. "Ya all knew?"

"Everyone but me it seems." Prime chuckled. "It seems I have no choice but to allow you both to stay. How long do you think it'll be before you can come home?"

Both mechs averted their optics and Ratchet took the cue. "They can't."

The medic let out a weary sigh at their confused looks and murmurs. "Jazz's spark, is scarred. If can't ever travel through the space bridge. His stay is a permanent one."

"I see." Prime answered quietly, knowing how sorely they were going to be missed. "Well it seems we have much to discuss before we must return home ourselves. I can see no time like the present."

It had taken two solar cycles for everything to be put into the motion. The Autobots from Earth were banished to Junkion and the colonies on the outer edge, never again to return to Cybertron under penalty of execution, by order of the newly appointed Lord Starscream.

Prowl had refused the title of Lord and simply maintained his current rank of SIC, he was to run Cybertron with Jazz's and Ratchet's help. It was soon time for Prime and the others to return home. They gathered at the space bridge for their final goodbyes.

Sunstreaker after saying a fond farewell to Jazz and much to the surprise of everyone present grabbed Prowl and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything you've done. Especially here, I'd be scrap now if it weren't for you." He gave a gruff nod and turned and walked through the event horizon, leaving Prowl gawping after him in astonishment.

Sideswipe stared after him and looked towards Prowl. "I don't even want to know." He grinned and hugged both Prowl and Jazz in turn. "Jazz, base won't be the same without you. Prowl… the base is going to be far, far crazier without you." He laughed, when Prowl quirked an optic ridge.

"Of that I have no doubt." He replied, a faint smirk tugging at his lip components.

"Be seein' you." He waved and dived into the vortex after his twin.

Prowl gave a squeeze of Jazz's hand and headed over to where the Starscream and his trine were preparing to depart, having now been reunited with Skywarp.

"Autobot, it's been… interesting." He smirked at Prowl.

"Indeed." Prowl brow furrowed. "You can still end it you know?"

Thundercracker shook his helm and Skywarp snorted in mockery as Starscream laughed heartily. "Ooh grounder, you crack me up." He clapped a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "Don't think for a second we'll ever be friends Autobot."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Prowl replied, his voice betraying a hint of disappointment, before brushing his hand over his chest in surprise as he felt a tug in his spark.

_I'll do what I can. _

He stared incredulously at the seeker who gave a terse nod and commanded his trine through the space bridge; he gave a last knowing smirk to Prowl who bowed his helm in mutual respect. The tug faded as soon as the seeker disappeared through the event horizon almost as if it had never been there.

Prowl headed back to Jazz and Prime, both mechs having said their goodbyes to everyone else.

"This is difficult." Prime stated simply. "Promise me that you'll visit or at the very least check in from time to time?"

Jazz grinned. "Only if ya can promise t' do the same Optimus."

Prime chuckled and gave a nod. "I shall do my utmost. Take care of yourselves; you will both be sorely missed."

"Likewise, Prime." Came the soft reply from his SIC.

Prime nodded finally and patted their shoulders fondly, giving each a squeeze. "I guess it's time." He headed towards the space bridge with a heavy spark. "Goodbye old friends. Until all are one."

With that and a last wave, he stepped over the threshold leaving Jazz and Prowl standing on the platform, turning away to head back to their new home. A home they would remain in for the foreseeable future. Trapped on a familiar and yet distinctly alien planet, in a foreign universe billions of light years from everything they had ever known.

The two mechs looked out across Iacon and Jazz nudged Prowl with a wry grin. "Hey at least we have each other."

He was met with the most beatific smile he'd ever seen on Prowl's face. His piercing optics glowed with affection and gratitude. "I wouldn't want to be trapped in an alternative universe with anyone else."

They began to walk back to the palace. "Yeah…" Jazz chuckled deviously. "Ya say that now."


End file.
